La hija del senador
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugues A filha do senador, de Madame Prefeita. Después de dejar la academia de policía, Emma Swan es contratada como guardaespaldas de la hija del senador, Regina Mills. Entre las dos mujeres tan diferentes, con temperamentos muy parecidos, nace un romance turbulento. ¿Serán capaces de superar el miedo, el odio y el prejuicio por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Volvemos con un fic que a mí me encantó porque tiene de todo: suspense, amor, tensión, peleas, etc…Su autora es otra de mis autoras fetiches, Madame Prefeita (Infidelidad, Una perfecta idiota, Los vampiros también lloran) Al igual que con Sedgie, todos sus fics me han gustado, y espero en un futuro poder, poco a poco, traducirlos todos. Es una autora que toca temas polémicos, que pueden gustar más o menos, pero que no deja indiferente a nadie. Así que espero que este tampoco deje indiferente a nadie y coseché muchos comentarios. Tiene 26 capítulos, así que no es muy grande.**

 **Sinopsis: Después de dejar la academia de policía, Emma Swan es contratada como guardaespaldas de la hija del senador, Regina Mills. Entre las dos mujeres tan diferentes, con temperamentos muy parecidos, nace un romance turbulento. ¿Serán capaces de superar el miedo, el odio y el prejuicio por amor?**

 **Capítulo 1**

«¡Regina, no insistas! ¡No vas a poner los pies fuera de esta casa sola! ¡O vas con el escolta o no vas!» decía Cora, claramente irritada.

«¡Mamá, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya tengo edad suficiente para cuidar de mí misma, así que, no me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña!»

«¡No me interesa lo de la edad! ¡Poco me importa si tienes treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años! ¡Eres la hija del senador de este estado y allí fuera hay muchos delincuentes esperando un descuido para alcanzarnos!»

«¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?» preguntó Henry, padre de Regina y senador del estado.

«Papá, solo voy al centro comercial y no necesito un escolta Me siento ahogada y no me gusta la forma que…»

«Ya hemos hablado de eso, hija» él la interrumpió «Sabes que el índice de secuestros, sobre todo por parte de terroristas, ha aumentado en los últimos años, aún más cuando se acercan las elecciones. Así que es mejor prevenir» dijo él «Pero hoy, abriré una excepción y puedes ir al centro comercial sin escolta, pero solo hoy, ¿está bien?»

«¡Gracias, papá! ¡No tardo!» dicho eso, se retiró

«¡De tu manía de darle todos los caprichos que esa niña quiere no saldrá nada bueno» dijo enfadada Cora

«Regina no es una niña, es una mujer. Y no te preocupes, ya he resuelto el problema que ella tiene con los escoltas…»

* * *

Emma observaba el paisaje por la ventana del avión, al mismo tiempo que contaba los minutos para encontrarse en tierra firme. El vuelo de Storybrooke a Boston estaba llegando, finalmente, a su fin, y después de los pocos minutos que restaban para el aterrizaje, su vida cambiaría para siempre. Hacía poco tiempo que había dejado la academia de policía y su primera misión era proteger a la hija del senador de estado.

«¡Emma! Aún no me puedo crees que estés aquí, en Boston!» decía Mérida, colocando el equipaje en el maletero de su coche.

«Ni yo» dijo ella, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto «Gracias por "acogerme" en tu apartamento»

«No tienes que agradecer nada, en realidad, soy la que te tengo que agradecer por la compañía»

«No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero no te animes tanto con eso. Ser niñera de gente grande es algo complicado…»

«Hablando de eso, ¡qué glamur eh! ¡Escolta particular de la hija del senador!»

«No hay nada de glamuroso en eso. Solo espero que no sea tan arrogante como aparenta ser»

«Arrogante no sé, pero que es guapa…lo es y mucho. A propósito, ¿le podías pedir una foto autografiada para mí?»

«Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso»

«¿Cuál es el problema? Casi es una celebridad»

«Lo que ocurre es que no estoy dispuesta a pasar por esa humillación»

«Tú y tu sempiterna seriedad…no me extraña que hayas escogido esta profesión»

«Espero que eso sea un cumplido…»

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Emma bajó del coche y fue golpeada de lleno por la algarabía de una gran ciudad. El sonido de las sirenas, alarmas de los coches, y frenazos bruscos, voces desde todos los lados, pasos apurados por las calles, todo tan diferente de lo que había vivido en la pacata ciudad de Storybrooke.

«Pronto te acostumbrarás» dijo Mérida, como quien acabara de leer sus pensamientos «A fin de cuentas, si escogiste esta profesión, tenías como propósito venir a una gran ciudad, ¿no? ¿O pretendías ser la vigilante de un supermercado en Storybrooke?»

«Qué graciosa eres» dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que reviraba los ojos

«¡Gracias!» exclamó ella, dejando las maletas de la amiga en cualquier parte «Ven, déjame enseñarte la casa»

El apartamento, elegante y moderno, poseía dos cuartos y dos baños, una amplia cocina, así como la sala, y todo con unos muebles de muy buen gusto. Aunque Mérida trabajara y se mantuviera sola, era de una familia de clase media alta, así que el dinero nunca había sido un problema.

«Esta es tu habitación. ¿Te gusta?»

«Claro que sí, Mérida. Gracias.

«De nada, amiga. Esta casa es tu casa, recuerda eso. Ahora voy a dejar que descanses un poco»

«Solo voy a tomar un baño y te veo para ponernos al día»

«¡Genial! ¡Esa es mi amiga Emma! Mientras tanto, voy a pedir una pizza»

En las horas siguientes, fue exactamente lo que hicieron: se pusieron al día mientras se tupían a pizza y cerveza. Emma le explicó que su gran empeño y disciplina en la academia de policía fueron los principales requisitos para que el senador del estado solicitara sus servicios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma se vio parada delante de la enorme mansión donde residía la familia Mills. Antes incluso de observar el ambiente, dos guardias de seguridad se acercaron y rápidamente ella se identificó. Tras algunos minutos de espera, tuvo la autorización para entrar. Uno de los guardias la acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada, y en seguida el mayordomo de la casa la condujo hasta el despacho donde Henry Mills la esperaba.

«Señorita Swan» dijo Henry, extendiéndole la mano

«Senador Mills» dijo ella haciendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza

«Siéntese por favor. ¿Acepta algo de beber?»

«No, señor. Gracias»

«Entonces, vamos directos a al asunto» dijo él «No sé si su instructor le llegó a comentar, pero sus notas, disciplina y agilidad me sorprendieron sinceramente. Enhorabuena»

«Gracias, señor»

«Creo que sabe que solo tengo una hija, y como todo padre, necesito protegerla. Regina es una mujer difícil y por alguna razón que aún desconozco, dice que no se siente cómoda con un escolta pegado a sus pies. Por eso, le pido un poco de paciencia con ella. Quizás no se queje tanto al ser usted una mujer, pero con Regina nunca se sabe»

«No se preocupe, señor Mills. Daré lo mejor de mí para proteger a su hija»

«¡Genial! Necesito de sus servicios todos los días, excepto los domingos que será su día libre. En caso de que surja algún problema personal o imprevisto, podrá resolverlos en sus horas de descanso, sin que ello ponga en riesgo la seguridad de mi hija»

«Sí señor»

«Mi asesor ya está de camino para tratar los último detalles con usted. Mientras llega, deje que le presente a Regina» dijo él, levantándose inmediatamente

Emma lo acompañó hasta el jardín donde el mayordomo le había dicho que estaba Regina. De espaldas, una bella morena de cabellos cortos hablaba por teléfono. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes negro, que se ceñía como un guante a sus sutiles curvas. Los zapatos de altísimos tacones encajaban perfectamente en sus pies, y de alguna forma, parecían embellecer aún más sus piernas.

«Hija, quiero que conozcas a tu nueva escolta» dijo Henry, y rápidamente Regina se giró en su dirección

Los ojos de Emma subieron por la gargantilla de diamantes, pero ignoraron el brillo de la joya y se fijaron en aquellos labios cubiertos por un labial color rubí, impresionantes, carnosos y apetecibles. Las esperas pestañas volvían más vivaces sus hermosos ojos castaños, ojos que miraban fijamente el brillante verde de los ojos de Emma.

«¿Mi escolta?» preguntó Regina, recorriéndola de arriba abajo

Emma llevaba un traje negro, ajustado que ocultaba su cuerpo musculoso, pero esbelto. Debajo, llevaba una camisa de cuello blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje. Los largos cabellos rubios, a pesar de estar recogidos en una cola de caballo, estaban sensualmente despeinados, como si no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de arreglárselos después de un baño.

«Eso es» dijo él «La señorita Emma Swan será, a partir de este minuto, tu sombra» añadió, esbozando una media sonrisa

«Con permiso, señor…» interrumpió el mayordomo «Su asesor lo espera en el salón»

«Gracias, Marco. Señorita Swan, venga conmigo…mi asesor le informará sobre los últimos detalles de su jornada de trabajo. Adiós, hija» dijo Henry

«Con permiso, señorita» dijo Emma acompañándolo.

* * *

«¿Quién te entiende, Regina? Te quejabas de los escoltas masculinos, y ahora que tienes a una mujer, ¿te quejas igual?» preguntó Ruby, su mejor amiga.

«¿Querías que estuviera cómoda comprando ropa interior al lado de un bruto que apenas conocía?»

«Ahora no tienes excusa para estar avergonzada, ya que tu "guardaespaldas" es una mujer. Por cierto, ¿cómo es?»

«No me fijé…» murmuró

«¡No pasa nada! Dentro de poco, cuando todos vayamos a jugar al tenis, saciaré mi curiosidad»

Después de informarse sobre el sueldo y la carga horaria, Emma fue conducida a una sala en la propia mansión donde recibió su arma y algunas instrucciones relacionadas con Regina. Muchas veces, tendría que asumir el papel de guardaespaldas y chofer, todo dependería del deseo de la hija de senador de conducir o no. Por algunos instantes, Emma casi se arrepintió de haber aceptado tal responsabilidad, pero debido al salario que iba a recibir, decidió arriesgarse en aquella aventura.

«¿Aquella rubia es tu guardaespaldas?» preguntó Ruby, claramente sorprendida «Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí una beldad como esa? ¡Debería estar desfilando en una pasarela!»

«¡Qué exageración, Ruby! Tampoco es tan guapa» murmuró Regina

«¡Por supuesto que lo es! Espera…Oh, no…¿tienes celos? No tengas celos, amiga. Eres más guapa que ella, ¿está bien?»

«Deja de ser boba y vámonos…no quiero retrasarme»

Emma miró por todo el jardín y sus ojos capturaron la figura de Regina acercándose junto con otra persona. Repentinamente, se puso en alerta, ya que el historial de fugas de Regina sin seguridad no era uno de los mejores.

«¿Va a salir, señorita?» preguntó Emma

«No. Solo he venido a mirarla a la cara» dijo Regina, tirándole las llaves del coche y entrando en el vehículo

«Vamos al club de tenis» dijo Ruby «Si no sabe dónde es, le puedo indicar el camino» añadió, esbozando una media sonrisa «Por cierto, me llamo Ruby Lucas»

«Emma Swan, para servirle. Y por lo del camino, lo conozco, pero le agradezco la amabilidad»

Intentando mostraste poco afectada por aquel diálogo, Regina centró su atención en el móvil, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos verdes reflejados en el retrovisor. Emma, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, intentando ignorar la perturbadora presencia de Regina Mills.

* * *

«¡Wow! ¡Hoy te he dado una paliza!» exclamó Ruby, tras derrotar a Regina dos sets a cero.

«Aprovecha cuando puedes. A fin de cuentas, no siempre estoy tan distraída como para perder contra ti»

«¿Y qué te está distrayendo? ¿Puedo saber?»

«Nada importante…solo es ese cuidado excesivo de papa y mamá que me enfada»

«Ser hija de gente importante no es fácil. Pero yo entiendo la preocupación de ellos…el índice de secuestros de parientes de políticos ha aumentado bastante, Regina»

«Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así, me tratan como si fuera una niña pequeña, y eso me saca de mis casillas»

De camino de vuelta a casa, Emma intentó no mostrarse inquieta cuando su mirada encontró la de Regina a través del retrovisor. Aquella proximidad solo hacía que se diera cuenta aún más de lo hermosa que era la hija del senador, pero felizmente su primer día de trabajo estaba acabando bien.

«¿Es tan bonita como sale en la tele y en las revistas o es todo photoshop?» preguntó Mérida

«Realmente es muy bonita» dijo Emma «Pero lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de insoportable»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, de verdad. Siempre tan arrogante y con la nariz empinada. Pero en fin, voy a dormir…estoy cansada y tengo que renovar las energías para aguantar mañana a esa mujer»

«¡Buenas noches, mi rubia linda! ¡Y buena suerte!»

«Buenas noches y gracias…la voy a necesitas»

* * *

Según le habían pedido, Emma llegó a la mansión de la familia Mills a las nueve en punto. Según le habían dicho sobre la rutina de Regina, alrededor de las nueve y media solía dirigirse a su taller donde permanecía hasta la una. Con expresión seria, Regina se acercó y sin decir media palabra, se acomodó en el asiento trasero del Mercedes que ya se encontraba con la puerta abierta esperándola.

«Para mi taller, por favor» se limitó a decir

Afortunadamente, ella ya se había estudiado las rutas hacia los lugares a donde Regina solía acudir. Sin poder evitarlo, Emma levantó la mirada y a través del retrovisor, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Regina. Era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, no es que veinticuatro horas pudieran borrar la imagen de su mente, pero ahora, su belleza parecía haberse amplificado según transcurría el día.

Pocos minutos después, Emma entró por la verja de la propiedad donde se encontraba el taller.

«No te he autorizado a entrar aquí» dijo Regina al darse cuenta de que Emma había atravesado la puerta antes que ella

«No necesito autorización para hacer mi trabajo, necesito comprobar si el sitio es seguro» dijo ella

«¡Este sitio es más seguro que la Casa Blanca!»

«Bien para usted. Con permiso» respondió ella sin inmutarse, y se retiró en seguida, permaneciendo de guardia en la puerta hasta la una en punto.

El reloj de muñeca de Emma marcaba exactamente la una y cinco.

Regina guardó los pinceles en su debido lugar tras horas buscando una inspiración que no apareció para poder finalizar al menos uno de los cuadros. Al abrir la puerta, se arriesgó a mirar en dirección a su guardaespaldas, y sin saber por qué, se sintió absurdamente dominada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. No sabía por qué la mirada de Emma la turbaba tanto, y de hecho, odiaba, realmente, que le gustara la forma en que ella la miraba.

«Quiero conducir» dijo Regina, y sin esbozar ninguna reacción, Emma le abrió la puerta y le entregó las llaves del coche. Apresuradamente, rodeó el vehículo y al ir a abrir la puerta del pasajero, Regina aceleró, dejándola atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

«Hija de puta…» murmuró Emma, sacando rápidamente su pistola, y sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó contra las ruedas traseras del vehículo, acertando de lleno.

Cuando el coche paró desastrosamente en medio de la carretera, Emma corrió en su dirección. Algunas pocas personas que por allí había, corrieron lejos asustados con los ruidos de los disparos, y felizmente, el flujo de vehículos a aquella hora y en aquella avenida era casi nulo.

«¿Está loca?» preguntó Regina, en cuanto bajó del coche «¡Podría haberme dado o provocado un grave accidente!» añadió, su tono de voz era bastante exaltado.

«Sí…podría haber provocado todo eso, ¡pero la única culpable sería usted!» exclamó Emma «¿No tiene vergüenza?»

«¿Cómo?» cuestionó Regina, con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión

«¡A su edad…portándose como una adolescente mimada y rebelde!»

«¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto de esa manera? Cuando mi padre se entere de lo que usted ha hecho…»

«¡Me lo agradecerá!» Emma la interrumpió «Además de tal comportamiento, va con cotilleos a papacito y a mamacita…¡qué patética, señorita Mills!»

«¡Considérese una idiota despedida!» dijo Regina, y como respuesta Emma la cogió del brazo y la condujo de vuelta hacia el taller «¿A dónde me lleva?»

«¡A su casita, donde se pasa la mañana entera jugando a pintar y dibujar, muñeca!» dijo Emma, sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía

«¡Alto ahí! ¡Soy restauradora de arte, y le exijo que respete mi profesión!» exclamó ella, claramente irritada.

«Restauradora de arte…» murmuró Emma, sonriendo irónicamente

«¡Eso mismo! Pero claro, ¡una ignorante como usted no entiende de arte!»

«¡Quizás no entienda ni me interese entender!» rebatió Emma, y ante el silencio de Regina, prosiguió «Pediré que manden un coche para recogernos y por favor, ¡pórtese como la mujer que todos imaginan que es!»

Regina intentó protestar, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio, ya que era consciente de su irresponsabilidad al haberse marchado dejando a Emma atrás. Unos pocos minutos pasaron y un guardia de seguridad de la mansión apareció para buscarlas.

«¡Hija, gracias a Dios estás bien!» exclamó Cora «¿Qué sucedió?»

«La rueda pinchó, mamá…solo eso» dijo ella, soltándose «¿Papá ya llegó?»

«Aún no, querida»

«Me voy a mi cuarto, con permiso»

* * *

«Señor Senador…siento mucho haber destrozado una de las ruedas del coche, yo correré con los gastos…»

«¡De ninguna manera! Actuó bien, ¿y sabe una cosa? Es la primera vez que un escolta impide una huida de mi hija» dijo él «Una prueba más de que no me equivoqué al contratarla»

«Gracias, señor»

«Tómese el resto del día libre. Tendré una seria conversación con Regina»

«Sí, señor. Con permiso»

En los días siguientes, Regina siquiera se atrevió a repetir la "broma" de unos días atrás. Aunque algunas veces manifestase su deseo de conducir, en momento alguno desobedeció las órdenes e instrucciones de su guardaespaldas.

«¿No vas a trabajar esta mañana?» preguntó Mérida, sentándose en la mesa al lado de Emma para desayunar.

«Solo al final de la tarde. La señorita irritante pasará el día escogiendo un vestidito para ir a una exposición de arte»

«Te está sacando de quicio, ¿eh?»

«Bueno, después de aquel incidente, se viene portando bien. Debe haberse llevado una bronca del padre»

«No pensé que fuera tan…infantil»

«No me extraña…es la hija única del senador, acostumbrada a tener todo cuanto quiere y de la manera que quiere»

«Eso es verdad. Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Te veo más tarde, Emma! ¡Y buena suerte con esa "niña" grande!»

«Gracias…la voy a necesitar…»

Algunas horas pasaron y cuando llegó la noche, Emma ya se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión esperando a Regina. Desde que había sido contratada por el senador para cuidar de la seguridad de su única hija, esa era la primera vez que la acompañaría de noche. Minutos después, sus ojos se dieron un banquete con los cabellos cortos recogidos en una especie de moño extremadamente elegante. El vestido negro y ceñido, por encima de las rodillas, dejaban las bellas piernas al aire, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el perfecto escote y la curvatura del cuello que le obnubilaron la mente, despertando en ella el deseo innegable y primitivo de poseerla.

Pero, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? Es la hija del senador. Una mujer poderosa, mimada y arrogante que jamás me miraría con otro interés que no fuera darme órdenes o insultarme…pensaba Emma, mientras sus ojos abandonaban el escote y devoraban aquellas piernas elegantes, largas y bien torneadas que se apoyaban en zapatos negros de tacón alto, y cuanto más cerca llegaba de Regina, más su corazón martilleaba.

«Buenas noches, señorita» dijo, abriendo la puerta del coche para que Regina entrara.

«Buenas noches» se limitó a decir, acomodándose en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Mientras conducía, Emma intentaba concentrarse en la carretera aunque le estaba siendo difícil, ya que el perfume de Regina comenzaba a embriagarle los sentidos. Sabía que estaba en territorio desconocido y que sus pensamientos eran irracionales, considerando que Regina era la hija del senador del estado, y ella nada más que una empleada. Aquella situación comenzaba a poner a su cuerpo y a su razón en conflicto.

En cuanto llegaron al local donde se realizaría el evento, Emma buscó una esquina en el enorme salón desde donde pudiera tener una clara visión de cada movimiento de Regina, así como de todas las personas que a ella se acercaran. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar cierta envidia y celos cada vez que Regina era saludada con besos y abrazos. Felizmente, Ruby apareció y acabó apartando a varios hombres que pululaban alrededor de Regina como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para ser degustado.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que la exposición llegara a su fin, sin embargo, al notar que Regina empezaba a exagerar con la bebida, Emma se acercó y con ayuda de Ruby consiguió convencerla para salir de aquel sitio.

«Quiero conducir» dijo, y al hacer amago de entrar en el asiento del conductor, acabó perdiendo el equilibrio, pero menos mal que su cuerpo fue rápidamente sostenido por los brazos de Emma.

«No está usted en condiciones de conducir» dijo Emma, abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto y enseguida, ayudó a Regina a acomodarse en el asiento.

«Parece usted mi padre…nunca me deja hacer lo que quiero» dijo Regina, acercando su rostro al de Emma, en cuanto ella entró en el coche «Ruby tenía razón…es usted muy guapa…» añadió, rozando la punta de sus dedos por la cara de la rubia.

Su cálido aliento, tan cerca, por poco hace perder la cabeza a Emma. Se quedó paralizada al constatar que su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular como los latidos de su corazón.

«Mañana conduce cuanto quiera…» murmuró Emma, fascinada por el toque suave de sus dedos en su rostro.

«¿Lo promete?» preguntó Regina, divirtiéndose al darse cuenta de la forma en que Emma la miraba, clavando sus ojos en ella como intentara desnudar todos sus secretos y emociones. Le gustó eso más de lo que debería.

«Lo prometo…» murmuró Emma, recomponiéndose rápidamente para arrancar enseguida.

Emma suspiró aliviada al percibir que Regina se había quedado dormida en el asiento, en caso contrario, le hubiera sido difícil resistir si ella seguía hablando de aquella manera tan seductora y sensual, aunque era consciente de su estado de embriaguez. Una que otra vez, Emma desviaba la atención de la carretera para contemplar las facciones de Regina. Aun esforzándose, no conseguía apartar los ojos de ella.

«Señorita Mills…hemos llegado…» susurró Emma, tragando en seco cuando los ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente y se clavaron en los suyos.

Regina bajó del coche en silencio, ignorando la mano extendida de Emma, lista para darle auxilio. Quizás no estuviera tan borracha como aparentaba, ya que sus pasos se mostraban firmes y largos. Emma la acompañó con la mirada hasta la puerta de la entrada y solo entonces se fue a su casa, intentando sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer que jamás sería suya.

* * *

«¿Cómo fue la exposición, mi amor?» preguntó Cora

«Estuvo bien, mamá. Deberías haber ido» dijo Regina, sentando a su lado en la mesa «¿Papá ya salió?»

«Hace unos minutos. ¿Y tú? ¿No vas al taller esta mañana?»

«Solo iré por la tarde»

«¿Y esa muchacha que tu padre ha contratado como tu guardaespaldas?»

«¿Qué pasa con ella?»

«Tu padre me contó lo que pasó. No me gustó nada que hubiera disparado contra el coche que estabas conduciendo»

«Mamá, la culpa fue mía. Y por favor, no vamos a hablar de eso en pleno desayuno, ¿verdad?»

«Tienes razón, y de cualquier manera, ya estoy saliendo»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Voy de compras con Margaret. ¿No quieres venir con nosotras?»

«No, mamá. Gracias. Prefiero aprovechar esta mañana de sol en la piscina, a fin de cuentas, ¡el verano dura poco!»

«Muy bien…nos vemos más tarde entonces. ¡Compórtate!» dicho eso, Cora se retiró

Emma caminaba por el amplio espacio verde cubierto por árboles exuberantes que rodeaban toda la mansión. Se acercó al jardín cubierto de flores de diversos colores, extrañándole la demora de Regina para salir hacia el taller. Pensó que la bebida de la noche anterior sería la culpable de ese atraso, y mientras estaba absorta en ese pensamiento, el motivo de su ansiedad e inquietud salió por la puerta de enfrente llevando apenas un biquini.

El corazón de Emma casi se paró mientras Regina caminaba en dirección a la piscina. Sus ojos barrieron los mulos bien torneados y sin realmente tener la intención, se posaron en su trasero mientras caminaba. Era redondo, empinado, perfectamente ceñido en su pequeño y oscuro biquini. El calor le subió a las mejillas cuando siento una tensión entre las piernas y un deseo que sabía que no debería sentir. Regina era sexy, peligrosa, morbosa y prohibida para ella. Emma tenía consciencia de todo eso, pero por más que lo intentara, no conseguía evitar desearla. Al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo, su intento falló cuando una pelirroja de ojos azules la llamó, pidiendo ayuda con las maletas.

«Pero, ¿qué diablos está haciendo mi prima aquí?» exclamó Regina, mientras observa de lejos la escena.

Después de presentarse como la sobrina de Cora Mills, Zelena Mader entró en la mansión acompañada por Emma y otro guardia que la ayudaba con las maletas.

«¿Mi tía Cora no está?» preguntó la pelirroja poniendo su atención en Emma

«La señora Mills salió hace un tiempo»

«No me acuerdo de usted de la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Desde cuándo trabaja como guardia de seguridad en la mansión?»

«Realmente, solo me encargo de la seguridad de la señorita Regina»

«Ah, comprendo» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa «Un placer, Emma»

«Con permiso»

Pasó un rato y Ruby llegó a la mansión. Y unos minutos después, Zelena bajó para unirse a ellas, y aunque su relación con Regina no era de las mejores, a ella eso no le importaba.

«¡Primita! ¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida?» preguntó Zelena, mientras se quitaba el pareo que llevaba revelando la minúscula braguita del biquini.

«¡Sé bienvenida, querida!» exclamó Regina, visiblemente enfadada.

«¡Ruby, sigues tan deslumbrante como siempre!»

«Gracias, Zelena. Lo mismo digo»

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar terminando tus estudios en París?» preguntó Regina

«¡Andas muy desinformada, prima! Ya he terminado mis estudios y he vuelto para quedarme, pero no te preocupes…no pretendo compartir la misma casa contigo durante mucho tiempo»

Durante los minutos siguientes, la mirada de Emma fue pasando entre las tres mujeres que tomaban el sol al borde de la piscina, pero era en Regina donde sus ojos se detenían más, admirándola desde la distancia.

«Prima, he conocido a tu guardaespaldas…¡muy bonita y amable!» comentó Zelena

«¿Y…?» preguntó Regina, sin esbozar ningún interés

«Adoraría devolverle la amabilidad y quitarle esas ropas. Hace un calor infernal, ¿no crees?» dijo, y repentinamente, Regina y Ruby se miraron, pero nada dijeron.

Al cabo de una hora, Emma dejó la mansión para disfrutar de sus dos horas de descanso, y cuando regresó ya no había nadie en la piscina, lo que para ella fue un alivio. Pasó unos minutos paseando por el jardín de la mansión, el cielo estaba límpido y una brisa de verano soplaba aumentando sus devaneos.

«¡Un beso por sus pensamientos!» exclamó Zelena, y claramente confusa, Emma arqueó las cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron exponiendo su toral confusión.

«No estoy pensando en nada importante…» murmuró Emma, y antes de que pudiera proseguir, Zelena se acercó un poco más y le susurró algunas palabras al oído.

Al presenciar la escena, Regina se quedó boquiabierta, pero pronto se recompuso y a paso largo se acercó. Con los brazos cruzados, dejó escapar un suspiro y sin dudar, carraspeó interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

«¡La próxima vez que quiera besar a alguien, hágalo lejos de mi casa y fuera de su horario de trabajo!» exclamó Regina

«¿Perdón?»

«¡No se haga la boba! Vi perfectamente a usted y a mi prima agarrándose»

«Con todo respeto, señorita Mills, nadie estaba agarrando a nadie» replicó Emma

«Ah, no…claro. ¡Yo ando imaginándome cosas!»

«Ciertamente»

«No quiero escuchar nada más» Regina la interrumpió «La próxima vez hablaré con papá para que la despida»

«No esperaba otra actitud de usted»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina, aparentemente sorprendida ante el comentario

«No se irá a repetir, señorita Mills»

«¡Vamos!» exclamó, mientras echaba a andar deprisa

«¿A dónde?» preguntó Emma. Sus ojos descendieron rápidamente por los muslos de Regina y rápidamente volvieron al rostro, mientras su ceño se fruncía mostrando confusión

«A mi taller, pero si quiere quedarse aquí, besándose con mi prima, quédese a gusto. No me importa en absoluto su presencia» pinchó, y en respuesta, Emma solo reviró los ojos

Ninguna palabra fue dicha en todo el trayecto, y durante unos instantes, Emma llegó a pensar que Regina estaba celosa, sin embargo, al ver la forma en la que la trataba, ese pensamiento fue descartado. Al llegar al taller, como de costumbre, Emma examinó el sitio con su pistola en mano, retirándose solamente después de comprobar que todo estaba seguro. Pocos minutos pasaron y del otro lado de la puerta, un ruido le llamó la atención. Velozmente sacó su arma y entró en el sitio, sin embargo, se deparó con una docena de cuadros tirados por el suelo.

«Está todo bien, no fue nada…» dijo Regina, recogiendo el material.

«¿Se siente bien?» preguntó Emma, dejando la pistola en una mesa y agachándose para ayudarla. Al hacer un movimiento para coger uno de los cuadros, su mano acabó posándose sobre una mano de Regina. Fue entonces cuando las miradas se cruzaron, tan cercanas. Una podía escuchar la respiración de la otra. Sin decir una palabra, Regina rompió el contacto y se levantó. Al ver la pistola de Emma en la mesa, se acercó y no dudó en cogerla.

«No sabía que un arma pesara tanto…» comentó, mientras analizaba el objeto.

«Señorita Mills, tenga cuidado con eso…devuélvamela, por favor» dijo Emma, acercándose lentamente

«Quiero que me enseñe a usarla» dijo

«No puedo hacer eso»

«Sí, sí puede. Enséñeme a disparar»

«No creo que su padre aprobase la idea»

«¿No es usted la que se ríe de mí cuando digo que hablaré con mi padre sobre ciertas cosas?»

«Es diferente…son situaciones distintas»

«Por favor…estoy cansada de tantas prohibiciones, de tantos cuidados…prometo que lo haré como usted diga»

«Está bien. Pero ahora, devuélvame el arma» pidió Emma, y sin reluctancia, Regina le devolvió la pistola.

Emma condujo en silencio hasta un campo apartado donde la circulación de coches y personas era nula. Aunque imaginaba que el senador nunca permitiría que su hija tocara un arma, no pudo negarle esa petición a Regina, y eso no era nada bueno.

«No piense que disparar es tan sencillo como se ve en las películas de Hollywood» dijo Emma, mientras retiraba el cargador de la pistola

«¿Por qué está descargando el arma?» preguntó Regina

«Porque usted necesita al menos saber sujetar un arma sin que le cause daños» explicó, entregándole el arma

Tras explicarle rápidamente el proceso correcto para manejar la pistola, Emma se puso detrás de Regina y sin poder evitarlo, todo su vello se erizó cuando su cuerpo se pegó levemente al cuerpo de la morena.

«Así…solo puede agarrar el arma con los dedos corazón y anular» dijo Emma. Sus labios casi rozaban la oreja de Regina «Agarre firmemente…como si estuviese dando un apretón de mano a través del cual tenga que demostrar su fuerza» añadió, sus manos cubrieron las manos de Regina y por primera vez pudo sentir la delicadeza de la piel de ella en un único toque «Presione hasta el punto de que su mano llegue a temblar un poco, y entonces relaje…así…ese es el punto adecuado de tensión entre su mano y el arma» dijo por fin, casi embriagada por el perfume de sus cabellos.

En silencio, Regina sintió un ramalazo de placer corriendo por su espina dorsal. La cercanía del cuerpo de Emma, su cálido aliento golpeando contra su piel y el toque firme y al mismo tiempo suave de sus manos sobre las suyas le causaron una sensación indescriptible. Su respiración quedó presa en la garganta y el corazón comenzó a acelerar.

«Entendí…» susurró Regina, apartándose inmediatamente. Sonriendo, intentó esconder su nerviosismo «Quiero hacer un disparo»

«Está bien» dijo Emma, cogiendo la pistola de su mano para enseguida cargarla «La mano no dominante debe dar apoyo a la mano que está agarrando el arma» añadió, entregándole la pistola.

Tras orientarla sobre la posición de su cuerpo y la forma en cómo debía equilibrar la pistola, Emma retrocedió unos pasos y le hizo la señal para que disparase. Efectuado el disparo, Regina sonrió satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer

«¿Lo ve? ¡No ha pasado nada!» dijo Regina

«Ya ha hecho lo que quería, ahora devuélvame la pistola y marchémonos»

«¿Puedo disparar una vez más?»

«No…»

«Solo una más…»

«No. Deme la pistola ahora…»

«¿Y si no se la doy?»

«Señorita Mills, por favor…esto no es un juego» dijo Emma, acercándose lentamente, y al intentar quitársela de las manos, el arma acabó disparándose.

* * *

«¡Emma!» exclamó Regina, claramente asustada al darse cuenta de que había disparado por accidente a su guardaespaldas «Discúlpeme, por favor, discúlpeme…no sé cómo esa arma se ha disparado, discúlpeme Emma» decía ella, muy asustado, mientras Emma intentaba mantenerse en pie, al mismo tiempo en que presionaba con su propia mano sobre la zona alcanzada «¡Dios mío, Emma! ¡No muera, por favor…perdóneme!»

«Cálmese…solo lléveme a un hospital…» susurró Emma, apoyándose en el hombro de Regina

Con cada minuto que pasaba, la desesperación de Regina aumentaba, al ver la cantidad de sangre que Emma estaba perdiendo. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban al mismo tiempo, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, pero felizmente Emma seguía consciente, impidiendo que se rindiera a la desesperación.

«Estamos llegando…por favor, no cierre los ojos…» decía, alternando su mirada entre la carretera y Emma, herida a su lado.

Algunos minutos después, finalmente llegaron al hospital. Emma fue llevada a una habitación mientras Regina se quedó en el pasillo esperando noticias. Aturdida y aún nerviosa, llamó a su padre para contarle lo ocurrido, y poco tiempo después, Henry Mills apareció acompañado de Cora y de dos guardias de seguridad.

«Hija…¿pero qué ha pasado?» preguntó Cora, claramente preocupada

«Fue un accidente…me estaba enseñando a disparar y el arma se disparó»

«Pero, ¿con qué derecho esa mujer se atrevió a colocar un arma en tus manos?» dijo Cora, perpleja con aquella revelación.

«La policía fue avisada, papá…»

«No te preocupes, mi amor. Nada te pasará. Solo fue un accidente» dijo Henry, dándole un apretado abrazo.

Poco tiempo después, el comisario de policía apareció, y ante la presencia del senador, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de interrogar a Emma para confirmar el testimonio de Regina.

«Hija, vamos a casa…» dijo Cora

«Me iré cuando el médico nos traiga noticias» dijo ella

«¿Pero por qué te preocupas tanto por esa muchacha?»

«Por mi culpa está en este hospital, mamá»

«Cora, por favor» intervino Henry «Ve a casa con Will y en cuanto tengamos noticias, yo llevaré a la niña a casa»

Aproximadamente media hora después de haberse ido Cora, el médico finalmente apareció informando de que el proyectil había sido extraído y que Emma se encontraba fuera de peligro. Mientras Henry intercambiaba algunas palabras con él, Regina pidió autorización para visitarla y sin objeción alguna, fue acompañada al cuarto por una de las enfermeras.

«Hola…» dijo, cuando sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los ojos verdes.

«Hola…» respondió Emma, estallando de felicidad al ver que Regina se había quedado en el hospital.

«¿Cómo se siente?»

«He estado mejor…»

«Lo siento mucho…no quería que esto pasara»

«Está bien, solo fue un accidente»

«Espero que se recupere pronto»

«¿Ansiosa por darme otro tiro?»

«¡Claro que no!»

«Es una broma»

«¡Vaya! ¿Usted bromea?» preguntó Regina. Su tono de voz estaba cargado de ironía

Emma estrechó los ojos en total confusión, y al notar su desconcierto, Regina no contuvo la risa

«Siempre es tan seria con esa pose de dura…»

«Ah…forma parte del trabajo» Emma se justificó

«Bueno, voy a dejar que descanse…» dijo Regina, y al ir a marcharse, Emma la agarró de la mano

«Tengo que decirle…una cosa»

«Puede hablar…»

«¿Podría acercarse un poco más?»

«¿Así está bien?» preguntó Regina, prácticamente de bruces sobre ella

«Sí, está bien…» susurró Emma, agarrándole la nuca e inclinándose para besarla. Su corazón retumbaba en el pecho, y ni el cuerpo ni la mente iban a permitir que pasara un minuto más sin que satisficiera su deseo.

Regina abrió los labios para protestar, pero la queja se transformó en un gemido cuando la boca de Emma cubrió la suya. Regina se sintió hundir en el placer de aquel beso mientras el sabor de la lengua de Emma destruía sus certezas y el último resquicio de autocontrol. A pesar de la confusión en su cabeza, el cuerpo decidía por ella. Emma la besaba como si ya lo hubiera hecho mil veces, la lengua tomando toda su boca. Esa era la forma que imaginó que besaría desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado sobre ellas, desde el momento en que supo que la deseaba.

De repente, Regina se sintió perturbada, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, y como consecuencia, interrumpió el beso. Aunque su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de forma positiva, necesitaba parar.

«Señorita Mills…yo estoy…» Emma intentó hablar, sin embargo, se calló cuando la puerta se abrió y el médico, acompañado del senador, entró en la habitación.

Regina, sobresaltada, se apartó inmediatamente ante la presencia de su padre. Pasándose la mano por los cabellos, nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar, se giró, agarró el pomo de la puerta y sencillamente se marchó.

«¿Cómo se siente, Emma?» preguntó el médico

«Me siento bien» dijo ella. Sus ojos verdes dilatados y trémulos de deseo tras aquel beso se detuvieron en la figura del senador «Señor Mills, sé que no debería…»

«No se preocupe, Swan. Conozco a mi hija lo suficiente para saber que esa idea partió de ella, pero le pido que no se vuelva a repetir» él la interrumpió

«No se volverá a repetir»

«Muy bien…ya que mi hija provocó todo esto, no se preocupe con los gastos del hospital, ya está todo pagado»

«No era necesario, señor senador»

«Claro que era necesario. Bueno, espero que se recupere pronto, Swan. Hasta luego»

«Hasta luego, señor senador»

Tras la marcha de Henry, Emma mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta con la esperanza de que Regina entrara al menos para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, o sencillamente para despedirse o cuestionarla sobre el beso. Pero no apareció. No volvió.

* * *

«Hija, ¿todo bien?» preguntó Henry en cuanto llegaron a la mansión «No has dicho una palabra en todo el camino»

«Solo estoy asustada por todo lo que ha pasado, pero estoy bien»

«Ve a descansar. Mañana conversaremos sobre lo sucedido»

«No quiero hablar más sobre eso, papá»

«Entonces, nunca más toques un arma. Si aquel disparo te hubiera alcanzado a ti…»

«No se va a repetir, papá. Te lo prometo»

«Gracias, querida»

«Me voy a mi cuarto, con permiso»

Acomodada en la bañera, Regina hizo de todo para no jadear cuando los recuerdos del beso intercambiado con Emma le invadieron la mente. Aquel beso fue devastador, dulce, eufórico, de la manera que había imaginado que sería.

«Maldito beso…» murmuró, mientras su corazón latía frenético, como un animal intentando escapar de la jaula que era su pecho.

* * *

«¿Besaste a la hija de senador?» preguntó Mérida con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

«Sí. La besé…en la boca» respondió Emma

«¿Y después? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijo ella?»

«Su padre llegó acompañado del médico y ella sencillamente salió de la habitación y no volvió más»

«Bueno…debe haberse asustado al verlo a él»

«O solo correspondió a mi beso por sentirse culpable por lo sucedido. O tal vez ni le gustó…¿entiendes?»

«Sí, entiendo. Pero…¿estás enamorada de ella?»

Y en ese momento esa historia paradójica del amor a primera vista que su padre le contaba le vino de sopetón a la mente: "ella está en algún lugar por ahí. Atraerá todos tus instintos sin el menor respeto por el orden natural de las cosas y cuando la encuentres, lo sabrás en el instante que la veas"

«Me enamoré en el momento que la vi…» reveló

«Creo que es imposible no enamorarse de una beldad como esa»

«Ya…pero no debería haber pasado»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Es la hija del senador del estado. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo, Mérida?»

«¡Eres una persona maravillosa, guapa, educada, inteligente! ¿Qué más va a querer ella?»

«No es tan sencillo…y como ya dije, quizás a ella le guste algún muchacho y yo voy y me lanzo a besarla»

«Bueno, habla con ella, dile tus sentimientos y si no te corresponde, sigue para delante. Ahora, dime, ¿cuándo te dan el alta?»

«Creo que mañana mismo»

«Llámame y vengo a buscarte, ¿ok?»

«Claro…»

En las horas siguientes, Emma no deseó otra cosa que no fuera una visita de Regina. Los minutos se arrastraban y según el tiempo pasaba, su esperanza se desvanecía al darse cuenta de que Regina no aparecería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Pasaban de las nueve y media de la mañana cuando Mérida llegó al hospital. Emma ya esperaba en el pasillo y abatida, siguió a la amiga hasta el coche.

«¿No vino a visitarte?» preguntó Mérida, rompiendo el silencio entre ellas

«No…» se limitó a decir Emma

«Con lo fina que es, a lo mejor no le ha gustado ningún escolta para acompañarla…»

«Sí, quizás haya sido eso»

«Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo estarás de reposo?»

«Solo una semana»

* * *

«¿Tu guardaespaldas te besó?» preguntó Ruby, claramente sorprendida

«Sí…me besó en la boca» respondió Regina

«Sabía que sentía algo por ti. La forma en que te mira y…»

«¡Para, Ruby!»

«¿Cuál es el problema?»

«Sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema»

«¿Hasta cuándo pretendes esconder tu verdadera orientación sexual?»

«No sé…no estoy preparada para asumirlo delante de mis padres, de la prensa, de los amigos…además, Emma es mi guardaespaldas»

«¿Y?»

«Somos de "mundos" diferentes»

«¿Te estás refiriendo a la clase social?»

«Sí, no es que eso me importe…pero a mis padres sí y aunque aceptaran mi orientación sexual, jamás permitirían que me relacionase con una empleada»

«Dime…¿te gustó el beso?»

«Sí…me gustó»

«Eso significa que tú…»

«Eso significa que no quiero hablar más del tema»

La semana ni había pasado y Emma ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Aprovechando los días que aún le quedaban en casa, comenzó a entrenar para intentar sacarse a Regina de su cabeza, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lo conseguía. Con esa óptica, decidió que seguiría los consejos de su mejor amiga: le revelaría sus sentimientos a Regina y si no era correspondida, buscaría la forma de olvidarla.

«Buenos días, señor senador» dijo Emma, saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza

«Buenos días, Swan. Estoy feliz de que se haya recuperado rápido»

«Gracias» dijo ella, y el corazón se le salió del pecho cuando Regina atravesó el jardín en dirección a la piscina.

«Señor, el coche ya está listo» informó el chófer.

«Gracias. Que tenga un buen día y cuide de mi familia» dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa, y marchándose enseguida después.

Emma esperó a que Henry Mills dejase la mansión y discretamente, su mirada recorrió el jardín y todo lo que había a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca, solo un vigilante en la puerta de la entrada. Y con el corazón palpitando acelerado en su pecho, caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Regina. Al abrir la puerta, Emma tragó en seco cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de ella, y en aquel momento, se mostro incapaz de creer que solo una semana había pasado desde que había visto su hermoso rostro por última vez. Parecía una eternidad.

«Buenos días, señorita. Me gustaría…» Emma hizo una pausa, intentando organizar las ideas «Bueno…¿podríamos conversar?»

«¿De qué tenemos que conversar?» preguntó Regina, e intentando esconder el nerviosismo, desvió su mirada de ella, sin querer pensar en lo sexy que estaba Emma con aquel traje oscuro contrastando con el tono claro de su piel.

«Creo que está claro…quiero decir, nos besamos y…»

«Usted me besó» Regina la interrumpió

«Y usted correspondió»

«¿Y…?»

«¿Por qué correspondió?»

«Mire, Emma Swan…Fue un gran atrevimiento por su parte besarme, y si le correspondí, como usted dice, fue sencillamente porque fui cogida por sorpresa» explicó Regina de un tirón «No piense que estoy muriendo de amor por usted. Así que, olvide lo que sucedió por su propio bien» añadió, y Emma se hundió en el fondo de sus ojos, incapaz de creer en las palabras amargas que salían de aquella boca tan dulce.

Se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual Emma miró una vez más a Regina, de aquella manera intensa e interrogadora. Sabía que quizás había ido demasiado lejos al besarla y cuestionarla sobre el asunto. Regina era su jefa, la hija del senador del estado, y aunque no hubiera menospreciado su beso aquel día en el hospital, estaba claro que no había significado nada para ella. Por fin, Emma asintió como si estuviera satisfecha con la respuesta, aunque la realidad era muy diferente. Sin embargo, no iba a insistir más en el asunto.

«Mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias. Con permiso» dijo Emma, retirándose enseguida.

* * *

«¿Pero le dijiste que estás enamorada?» preguntó Mérida

«¿Para qué? Ya fue un atrevimiento besarla. Además, dejó claro que no había sentido nada» dijo Emma

«Entonces no te martirices, y sigue adelante»

«No me estoy martirizando…solo…bah, déjalo»

«¿Y esa prima que tiene? ¿Aquella que casi te besó?»

«¿Qué pasa con ella?»

«¿Por qué no te lanzas a ella?»

«Las cosas no funcionan así y no siento nada por ella….¿Sabes? Es mejor dejar las cosas como están»

Al día siguiente, Emma se enteró de que durante el verano, Regina poco iba al taller, y por ese motivo, ella pasó a evitar las cercanías de la piscina donde la mujer de sus infortunios generalmente pasaba sus mañanas al sol. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ruby apareció para saludarla, y enseguida, marchar a paso apurado hacia Regina.

«¿Te preguntó sobre el beso?» preguntó Ruby, mientras se ponía el biquini en el baño que había cerca de la piscina.

«Sí…debió haber pensado que porque le correspondí significó algo para mí»

«¿Y no significó?» preguntó ella, acercándose lentamente

«No quiero hablar de eso, Ruby»

«Siempre huyes de estos asuntos como el diablo huye de la cruz, pero bien…vamos a disfrutar de este maravilloso sol»

Aunque no quisiera, Emma no conseguía evitar que sus ojos observaran a Regina caminando majestuosamente hacia las tumbonas. Miró hasta que los ojos le dolieron. Aunque Regina estuviera totalmente fuera de su alcance, Emma la deseaba. Su cuerpo ansiaba por ella y no era solo lujuria. No obstante, tenía que contentarse en tenerla solo como jefa.

«¡Hola Emma!» exclamó Zelena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

«Buenos días, señorita Mader»

«Quiero hacerte una invitación» dijo ella

«¿Invitación?» preguntó Emma, visiblemente confusa

«Esta noche tengo un cóctel con unos amigos y todos irán acompañados. Así que me gustaría saber si me haría la gentileza de acompañarme»

«Me halaga que me invite, pero desgraciadamente no puedo. Tengo que estar a disposición de la señorita Mills y…»

«¡Qué no sea por eso!» dijo ella, cogiéndola de la mano y caminando hacia la piscina donde se encontraban Regina y Ruby.

«Señorita Mader, por favor…» Emma intentó protestar, sin embargo, Zelena se lo impidió

«¡Primita!» exclamó «¿Podrías hacerme el inmenso favor de liberar a tu querida guardaespaldas media hora antes hoy? Algunos amigos darán una pequeña fiesta y no me gustaría ir sin acompañante» añadió, sin contener la risita al ver la expresión enfadada de Regina

«¡Claro, primita! ¡Buen provecho!» dijo Regina. Su tono de voz estaba cargado de desprecio.

«¡Ahora no tienes disculpas para rechazar mi invitación!» dijo Zelena, mirando a Emma «¡Gracias, prima! Te espero a las ocho en punto, aquí mismo en la mansión!» dicho eso, ella se retiró

Un silencio incómodo planeó en aquel momento antes de que Regina entrara en la casa. Sintió un dolor de cabeza repentino, e intentó analizar sus propios sentimientos para encontrar la razón por la que su subconsciente le seguía gritando que diera la vuelta y se desdijera de su decisión de liberar antes a Emma.

«Nunca deseé tanto que la señorita Mills me alargase el horario como hoy» murmuró Emma

«¿Por qué no rechazaste la invitación entonces?» preguntó Ruby

«Lo hice, pero ella insistió y me arrastró hasta aquí»

«Si te sirve de consuelo, intentaré convencer a Regina para que invente cualquier pretexto para no liberarte antes» dijo Ruby, esbozando una amistosa sonrisa

«Desde ya se lo agradezco, aún sabiendo que ella no se volverá atrás en su decisión»

* * *

«¡Ya dije que no, Ruby! ¡Si ella no quería ir, que no hubiera aceptado!» exclamó Regina

«¡Ella no quería ir, es más, no quiere ir, Regina! ¡Pero ya sabes cómo es tu prima cuando quiere algo!»

«¡Lo que más deseo es que Emma y Zelena estallen!»

«Está bien, si no lo quieres hacer por Emma, hazlo por mí»

«¡Mierda, Ruby! Pensé que ya te habías sacado a mi prima de la cabeza»

«Lo he intentado, pero no lo consigo. Desde que la vi por primera vez, no consigo sacármela de la cabeza»

«¡Pues deberías! ¡Ya ves que le da igual todo! Acaba de llegar y ya está intentando lanzarse encima de mi guardaespaldas»

«Sé que a ella le da igual, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer si me gusta?» dijo Ruby, y tras un largo minuto de una obvia discusión interna, Regina resopló

«Está bien…inventaré una disculpa para que Emma no se vaya con ella»

 **Algunas horas después…**

«¡Lo siento mucho, primita! Ha surgido un imprevisto y tendré que salir, así que voy a tener que requerir la presencia de mi guardaespaldas» decía Regina, mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

«No te preocupes, prima…ya me lo esperaba»

«¿Ah, sí? No me digas»

«Sí, te lo digo…por más que lo intentes, no consigues ocultar los celos»

«¿Celos? ¿De verdad crees que tengo celos por ti?» preguntó Regina, en tono de broma

«Por mí, no…¡Por Emma!» exclamó Zelena, y de inmediato, la sonrisa de Regina desapareció «¿Crees que no sé tu secretito?» añadió, caminando hacia la puerta

«¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?»

«¡De nada, prima! ¡Aprovecha la noche con tu guardaespaldas mientras puedas!» dicho eso, Zelena se retiró

Tras unos minutos intentando comprender a qué "secretito" se refería Zelena, Regina salió de su cuarto y tras despedirse de los padres, se dirigió al jardín donde Emma se encontraba en su puesto, esperándola. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura rubia de facciones duras y delicadas al mismo tiempo, y solo por verla ahí, esperándola como un perro fiel, sentía en ella una excitación de la que no sabía el porqué, pero que intentaba enmascarar a toda costa. Emma, por su parte, sintió su cuerpo tensarse a media que Regina se acercaba.

«Aunque no le deba explicaciones, siento mucho haberle estropeado su noche con mi prima» dijo Regina

«No ha estropeado nada, todo lo contrario…»

«¡No me diga!» Regina la interrumpió «¡Ya entendí cuál es su propósito!»

«¿Y cuál es mi propósito?»

«¡Infiltrarse en mi familia! No sé por qué razón imaginó que conseguiría eso al besarme, pero como no salió bien conmigo, lo está intentando con mi prima»

Muda como una estatua, Emma intentaba recuperarse del shock provocado por aquellas palabras. En silencio, le abrió la puerta del coche para que ella entrara, y en el mismo silencio, hizo todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Ruby.

«Zelena se quedó curiosa…» decía Regina sirviéndose una dosis de bourbon «Hasta me amenazó con que sabía mi "secretito"»

«¿Qué secretito?» preguntó Ruby

«No sé exactamente a qué se refería»

«Debe haberse referido a tu verdadera orientación sexual»

«Ella no lo sabe. Nunca me ha visto con una mujer»

«Quizás solo se ha tirado un farol. En fin…¿qué te parece si invitamos a Emma a…?»

«¡Ni hablar!» Regina la interrumpió

«¿Qué problema tienes con ella, Regina? Es tan amable»

«¡Si tú no sabes separar las cosas, yo sí! Emma es mi guardaespaldas, no mi amiga»

«Está bien, calma»

«Cambiando de tema…Robin me ha invitado a cenar con él mañana»

«¿No aceptaste, verdad?»

«Sí, acepté»

«¿Por qué? ¡No lo soportas!»

«Tampoco es eso. Es mi amigo y a mis padres les gusta, además…»

«¿Además?» preguntó Ruby

«A pesar de todo, se porta conmigo como un caballero y quizás debería darle una oportunidad»

«¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a continuar mintiéndote a ti misma? ¿Por qué no asumes de una vez tu sexualidad y al resto que les den?»

«¡Para ti es muy fácil hablar!» dijo ella, caminando de un lado a otro «No tienes que darles cuenta a nadie, ¡pero yo sí!»

«Regina, tu vida privada solo te incumbe a ti misma…»

«Ruby, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso»

Pasó una hora hasta que Regina decidió marcharse. En los veinte minutos de trayecto hacia la mansión, Emma se mantuvo en silencio. Las palabras de Regina aún martilleaban en su cabeza y le dolieron profundamente, y en aquel momento, se preguntó por qué continuar ahí, aguantando los insultos cuando debería estar en las calles, cuidando a personas que, sin duda alguna, se lo agradecerían. Ya había pensando en la posibilidad de dejar ese trabajo y entrar en el departamento de policía de Boston, a fin de cuentas, estaba graduada en la academia de policía.

Tras dejarla en la mansión, se le informó de que solo se requeriría su presencia al final de la tarde, lo que fue un alivio para ella y al mismo tiempo una tortura porque, a pesar de todo, le gustaba contemplar a Regina.

Al día siguiente, Emma aprovechó para buscar un apartamento aunque su amiga insistía en que se quedara a su lado. Aunque conociera a Mérida desde niñas y en todo esos años no habían tenido ni la más mínima pelea, Emma deseaba encontrar un lugar para hacerlo suyo, solamente suyo.

Al final de la tarde, a la hora informada por Regina, Emma llegó a la mansión. A juzgar por la hora, dedujo que Regina ciertamente saldría por la noche, y diferente a lo que había pensado, no sería Ruby su compañía.

«¡Estás hermosa! ¡Hermosa como siempre!» exclamó Robin, besándole la mano, y después en la boca.

Emma sintió un nudo en la garganta al presenciar la escena. Y en aquel segundo, con el corazón en el estómago, tuvo la certeza de que aquella imagen de Regina besándose con un hasta entonces desconocido, quedaría grabada a fuego en su recuerdo y la perseguiría por mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Emma, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, intentó concentrarse solo en el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pero el embriagador perfume de Regina, tan cerca, volvía esa tarea imposible.

«¡Buenas noches! Hoy mi reina no necesitara sus "cuidados"» dijo Robin «Voy a llevarla a cenar y yo mismo cuidaré de ella» añadió, rodeando la cintura de Regina con sus brazos

«Con todo el respeto, independientemente de con quién esté, yo la acompañaré» dijo Emma, abriendo la puerta del coche para que Regina entrase

«Escúcheme bien…»

«¡Robin!» Regina lo interrumpió «Sabes que son órdenes de papá…» añadió, y sin dirigirle una mirada a Emma, entró en el vehículo, y solo entonces dio la dirección del local donde cenarían.

* * *

«¿Tiene novio?» preguntó Mérida, claramente sorprendida

«Eso es. Un tipejo idiota» decía Emma mientras bebía de su taza de café.

«Quizás solo sea un amigo…»

«La besó en la boca»

«Tú también la besaste en la boca»

«¡No es lo mismo! Fueron a cenar…como una pareja…»

«En ese caso, es mejor que te olvides de esa mujer»

«Sí, es lo mejor»

Al día siguiente, Emma comenzó su jornada de trabajo trabando una lacerante batalla para mantener a raya su autocontrol. Como si no fuera suficiente soportar la presencia de Regina latiendo dentro de ella, y su embriagador perfume ardiendo en el fondo de su mente, aún tenía que tolerar a aquel hombre, su supuesto novio.

Ya pasaban de las tres cuando al lado de Robin, Regina dejó el restaurante del centro de Boston. Sin razón aparente, Robin se vio envuelto en una discusión que acabó en un intercambio de golpes entre él y un desconocido, y aunque Regina casi le había exigido a Emma que lo detuviera, ella se negó terminantemente a hacerlo.

«¡Le están pegando!» exclamó Regina, y al hacer mención de ir a acercarse, Emma la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el coche.

«Eso es problema de él, no mío» dijo Emma, abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara.

«¿Cómo puede decir eso?»

«Lo digo y se lo repito si quiere. Mi trabajo es cuidar de su seguridad, no de la de él» dicho eso, cerró la puerta del coche y arrancó

«¡Exijo que pare este coche ahora mismo! No puede dejarlo…»

«No me diga que su noviecito no tiene dinero para coger un taxi…» Emma la interrumpió

«¡Claro que tiene! ¡No es un muerto de hambre como usted!» dijo Regina, y aunque su condición financiera nunca había sido un problema, en aquel momento, Emma se sintió incómoda con aquella verdad.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Emma no profirió una palabra, tampoco Regina.

Pasaron unos días, y durante casi una semana, Robin no apareció por la mansión. Según Zelena, prima de Regina, estaba en casa recuperándose de la paliza que se había llevado aquel día al salir del restaurante. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad sentida por Emma ante la ausencia de aquel hombre, se fue por el desagüe cuando al otro día, apareció, más arrogante y prepotente que nunca.

«Es insoportable, ¿no?» comentó Zelena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos «Regina no es tan diferente…por eso forman tan linda pareja» añadió, y tras algunos segundos en silencio, Emma le dirigió la mirada

«¿Usted ya lo conocía?» preguntó, esforzándose para no mostrar demasiado interés.

«Sí…es un idiota, pero mi tía Cora y su marido siempre lo han querido como yerno»

Emma respiró profundamente, el nudo en su pecho fue deshaciéndose al darse cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración mientras observaba a Regina caminar de manos dadas con él hasta la piscina. Pero una vez más vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos cuando la voz de Ruby, que acababa de llegar, saludándolas, la sacó de aquel trance.

Después de unos minutos, Zelena se retiró. La expresión de Emma se volvió aún más cerrada mientras observaba la sonrisa de Regina dirigida a él. Su reloj de muñeca marcaba medio día en punto, y al ir a retirarse para hacer uso de su tiempo de descanso, fue sorprendida por la voz de Robin llamándola

«¿Sí?» dijo Emma, parada frente a él

«Quiero que sepa que no me enfadé por haber permitido que aquel idiota me agrediese. Pero si hubiera sido al contrario, yo la habría ayudado» dijo él

«¿Alguna otra cosa?» preguntó Emma, ignorando todo aquel discurso mientras Regina y Ruby observaban la escena en silencio.

«Como prueba de mi sinceridad, quiero invitarla a que se dé un baño en la piscina. A fin de cuentas, debe estar muriéndose de calor con esa ropa, ¿no?» dijo él, y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, él la empujo, haciéndola caer en la piscina.

Mientras Robin se reía a carcajadas, Regina, rápidamente, se levantó irritada por la pésima broma que había hecho. Se acercó al borde de la piscina y extendió el brazo hacia Emma, sin embargo, su gesto fue ignorado y la risa de Robin cortada por el puñetazo que Emma le acertó en la cara.

Robin, caído en el césped, intentó levantarse, sin embargo, el puño cerrado de Emma le volvió a golpear la cara una vez más, y otra, y otra, y aún con la sangre corriendo por su nariz y boca, ella continuó con los golpes. Incluso con los gritos de Regina y Ruby, ella continuó, deteniéndose solo cuando uno de los guardias de la casa interrumpió la pelea.

«¡Calma, Emma!» decía Will, agarrándola por la cintura

«¿Se ha vuelto loca?» preguntó Regina «¡Mire lo que ha hecho!» añadió, horrorizada ante la cantidad de sangre que corría por el rostro de Robin

«¡Dígale a su noviecito que se lo piense mil veces antes de meterse conmigo!» dijo Emma, en tono exaltado, soltándose de Will y marchándose.

* * *

«No tuve en cuenta lo sucedido a la salida del restaurante porque no tenía la obligación de defender al novio de mi hija, aunque tuviera el poder de evitar aquella confusión. Pero, ¿agredirlo brutalmente dentro de mi propia casa y delante de Regina? Eso no lo admito. Así que, a partir de ahora, ya no necesitaré más de sus servicios» dijo Henry

«Lo siento mucho, señor senador. Pero en mi defensa, hice lo que hice porque tuve mis motivos» dijo Emma «Con permiso» añadió, para marcharse después.

* * *

«¡Pero qué hijo de puta mal nacido!» exclamó Mérida

«¡Es una idiota…pero le rompí la cara!»

«Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Ahora ven aquí, deja que te ponga algo de hielo en esa mano»

«No es necesario…estoy bien»

«Deja de ser testaruda, Emma» dijo ella, agarrándole la mano, y metiéndosela enseguida en un cubo con hielo «Pero ahora te has quedado sin trabajo»

«Es es lo de menos. Ya no me estaba gustando trabajar para…esa gente»

«Claro…además, eres joven, bonita, inteligente. Y si yo fuese tú, pensaría seriamente en entrar en la policía»

Cuando la noche cayó y Emma apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, de inmediato la imagen de Regina surgió en su mente. Inevitablemente se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo aquella mujer iría a perseguirla.

En cuanto amaneció, Emma encendió su portátil y al comprobar su cuenta, se sorprendió al constatar que los pocos meses que había trabajado para el senador del estado le habían proporcionado un buen dinero. Faltaban pocos días para que el verano acabase, y por ese motivo, decidió que aprovecharía los días de sol sin preocupaciones ni disgustos.

«¡Qué bien que ya estés despierta!» exclamó Mérida «¡Ven, vamos a desayunar, porque después quiero que me ayudes a escoger una buena tabla de surf!»

«¿Sabes hacer surf?» preguntó Emma

«No, pero tú sí» dijo ella «Ya que no estás trabajando, vas a aprovechar y me darás unas clases. Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?»

«Sí, me acuerdo…»

«¡No pongas mala cara y vamos!»

* * *

«¿No vas a terminar de desayunar, hija?» preguntó Henry

«Estoy atrasada, papá. Olvidé completamente que hoy tenía que entregar un cuadro y todavía no lo he acabado de restaurar» dijo, levantándose rápidamente. Tras despedirse de Cora y Henry con un beso, Regina se retiró a paso apresado, sin embargo, minutos después, volvió con las mismas prisas con las que había salido.

«¿Pasó algo, hija?» preguntó Cora

«¿Quiénes son aquellos dos de ahí fuera?» preguntó Regina

«Tus nuevos guardaespaldas» dijo Henry

«¿Y dónde está Emma Swan?»

«La despedí»

El rostro de Regina denotaba confusión, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar aquella información.

«¿Por qué la despediste, papá?»

«¿Cómo que por qué la despedí? ¿Después de lo que le hizo a tu novio me preguntas eso?»

«Está bien, ella exagero…pero Robin la provocó»

«¿Es impresión mía o estás a favor de esa salvaje y en contra de tu novio?» la cuestionó Cora

«¡No estoy ni a favor ni en contra de nadie! ¿Queréis saber? ¡Me cansé! ¡Me cansé de esta historia de escoltas, de protección, de esto y de aquello! ¡Soy mayor de edad y sé cuidarme perfectamente sola, así que exijo que dejéis de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña!»

«Regina, hija…»

«¡Ya basta, papá! ¡A partir de este momento, voy a salir adonde quiera y con quien quiera, sin ningún perro guardián a mis espaldas! ¡Y si alguno de los dos sigue insistiendo, me marchó de caso y no regresaré nunca más!»

«Hija, por favor…»

«¡Está decidido, papá! ¡Puedes dispensar a esos hombres o juro que hago mis maletas ahora mismo!»

* * *

«¡Vaya! Si no me lo estuvieras contando tú misma, no me lo creería…pero has hecho bien. Esa protección de tus padres ya se estaba volviendo una exageración innecesaria» decía Ruby, mientras le servía una bebida.

«¡Exageración es poco!» exclamó Regina

«¿Has tenido noticias de tu "novio"?»

«Se está recuperando en casa…»

«¡Qué mano pesada aquella! ¿Eh? Nunca pensé que una mujer tuviera tanta fuerza. Es más, pensé que ese tipo de escenas solo se veían en las películas»

«Es una salvaje»

«Disculpa, Regina…pero Robin se lo mereció»

«Ya, lo sé»

«Ya que Emma no es más tu guardaespaldas, ¿pretendes cortar con él?»

«¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?»

«Venga ya, Regina. Aceptaste salir con él para darle celos a Emma»

«¿Qué? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?»

«¿Lo vas a negar?»

«¡Pues claro! ¡Eso no es verdad!»

«¿Y por qué aceptaste entonces?»

«Solo…para que papá y mamá no me estuvieran machacando»

«Si tú lo dices…pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la playa este fin de semana? Estoy cansada de la piscina de tu casa»

«¡Una idea genial! Quiero comenzar a disfrutar de mi libertad»

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaba una taza de café solo, las palabras de Ruby martilleaban en su cabeza. _Venga ya, Regina. Aceptaste salir con él para darle celos a Emma._ Caminó hasta la ventana, y contempló el cielo tomado por algunas nubes grises, paisaje que combinaba perfectamente con la confusión que había en su cabeza. Una creciente agitación perturbaba su mente desde el día en que había sentido los labios de Emma contra los suyos, y ahora, la ausencia de ella provocaba un revoltijo de emociones y conflictos internos.

«No estoy enamorada de ella…» murmuró Regina para sí misma, mientras la culpa de estar "usando" a Robin ardía casi tanto como el deseo acalorado por Emma, pero que se empeñaba en negar.

Claramente confusa, volvió a su habitación y se tiró de nuevo en la cama. Y sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo del beso invadió su mente una vez más. Aquel beso dominante, pero suave, la fragancia de su perfume y los ojos verdes implacables fijos en ella acababan con todos sus intentos de apartar aquellos pensamientos que durante tantas noches casi la habían llevado al orgasmo. De momento, la razón iba ganando la guerra contra el cuerpo, y con Emma lejos de su vista, quizás no tardase mucho en sacársela definitivamente de la cabeza.

«Maldito beso…» murmuró, perdida en sus pensamientos

* * *

«Aún no me creo que esté tomando el sol en la playa contigo» comentó Ruby

«¡Ni yo!» exclamó Regina, sin contener la risa

«Creo que en el fondo te gustaba aquella protección de tus padres y por eso has tardado tanto en salir de la jaula»

«Nunca me habían sofocado tanto…ahora estoy mejor, ¡libre!»

«Anda, mira allí…¿aquella no es tu ex guardaespaldas?»

«¿Emma? ¿Dónde?» preguntó Regina, levantando la cabeza y quitándose las gafas de sol mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Emma y sus curvas perfectas en traje de surf.

Intentando esconder la lujuria que sabía que tendría estampada en la cara, Regina desvió la mirada, incapaz de continuar observándola. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, dejándola casi sin aire.

«¡Eh! ¡Emma!» exclamó Ruby, haciéndole señas

«¿Qué estás haciendo? Para con eso…» murmuró Regina entre dientes

Con la respiración acelerada, Regina rápidamente se puso las gafas de sol para esconder su vergüenza ante la presencia de aquella mujer cubierta con una ropa extremadamente ceñida al cuerpo.

«Señorita Lucas, ¿cómo está?» preguntó Emma

«Ah, por favor…no me llames señorita Lucas. ¡Ruby está perfecto!» dijo ella «Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?»

«¡Mejor, imposible!» dijo Emma, esbozando una media sonrisa «Señorita Mills…» añadió haciendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza

«Hola…» se limitó a decir Regina, cogiendo velozmente una revista que se encontraba a su lado.

«No sabía que hacías surf» comentó Ruby

«Es un buen pasatiempos en estos cortos veranos…»

Regina dejó escapar el aire mientras pensaba en una forma de disculparse con Emma tanto por el comportamiento de Robin como por el despido, ya que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero al ir a abrir la boca, Mérida apareció adelantándose en el turno de palabra.

«¡Aquí tienes tu agua, mi amor!» dijo Mérida, entregándole una botella

«Gracias» dijo Emma, un tanto desconcertada «Con permiso y buen fin de semana» añadió, retirándose junto con la amiga mientras Regina intentaba procesar aquella escena, al mismo tiempo que buscaba desesperadamente recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

«¿Por qué me llamaste "mi amor"?» preguntó Emma

«¿No puedo ser cariñosa con mi mejor amiga?» respondió Mérida, mordiéndose el labio mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro

«Sí, claro que puedes. Solo que…nunca me has llamado así, pero has decidió hacerlo justo delante de Regina»

«Ya, lo he hecho a propósito para verla con celos» dijo ella, sin contener la risa

«No siente celos. Es más, ¿por qué debería tener celos por mí?»

«Claro que los siente. Mientras caminabas, te comía con los ojos…lo vi todo. A parte de eso, tenía la revista al revés y estaba toda nerviosita con tu presencia»

«Yo no vi nada de eso»

«¿Y cómo podrías verlo? Estabas concentrada en sus piernas que ni notaste que estaba leyendo la revista del revés»

«No estaba concentrada, solo miré de reojo…»

«¡No tengo duda! ¡Pero está bien, vamos a casa porque estoy loca por un baño caliente!

* * *

«¿Emma y esa muchacha serán…?»

«¡Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo!» Regina la interrumpió, mientras se ponía el cinto de seguridad.

«¡Ah, no! ¡Tienes celos!» exclamó Ruby, estallando en carcajadas.

«¡No seas pesada, joder! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy celosa!»

«¡Venga, Regina! ¿Por qué me escondes las cosas? ¿Ya no soy tu mejor amiga?»

«¡Claro que lo eres! Yo no estoy celosa. No tengo razón alguna para sentir celos…» dijo, y aunque lo intentara, no conseguía dejar de pensar en Emma. Ahí estaba ella otra vez, invadiendo sus pensamientos. Todo lo que se refería a ella hacía aumentar la confusión de sus sentimientos, y de un momento a otro, sintió su corazón más pesado «Sí…estoy celosa» confesó Regina «Estoy muriendo de celos. La echo de menos acompañándome todos los días…no consigo sacármela de la cabeza»

«¡Dios mío Regina…estás enamorada!» afirmó Ruby

«Sí, quizás sí»

«¿Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto?»

«¿Qué puedo hacer?»

«¡Buscarla! Y claro, hablar de tus sentimientos»

«¡Ay, Ruby…por favor! ¡No es tan sencillo!»

«¡Pues claro que lo es! La buscas, le dices que estás enamorada y…»

«¡Se va a reír en mi cara!»

«¡Va a saltar de felicidad porque también está enamorada de ti! ¿O te has olvidado de que te besó?»

«No lo sé…además, ella ya tiene a alguien»

«Tal vez solo sea una amiga»

«No parecían solo amigas. ¡Escuché perfectamente cuando aquella desvergonzada la llamó "mi amor"!»

«Deja de buscar excusas y ve tras ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde»

«Ruby, arranca este coche y vamos a casa»

A medida que pasaba la noche, Regina sintió que la incapacidad para hacer nada la consumía. Todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para reprimir sus sentimientos hacia Emma, se fueron por el desagüe en el exacto momento en que sus ojos la flagraron al lado de otra mujer. La rabia y los celos se manifestaron en su pecho, induciéndola a ir a buscarla lo más rápido posible.

«Hija, ¿qué estás buscando?» preguntó Cora, entrando en el despacho y encontrarla revolviendo en los cajones.

«Eh…creo que dejé aquí la factura de algo que compré…»

«¿Por qué no le pides a una de las empleadas que la busque?»

«Sí, tienes razón…después me encargo. Tengo que ir al taller esta mañana. Hasta luego, mamá» se despidió y se marchó.

* * *

«¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¡Mamá llegó y me interrumpió!» exclamó Regina

«Pareces una adolescente con miedo de la madre»

«¡No me jorobes, Ruby! Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi situación»

«Si salieras del armario de una vez, no tendrías que pasar por esto. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el estúpido de tu novio?»

«No lo sé ni me importa. Me llamó esta mañana y no se lo cogí»

«Regina, estás complicando cada vez más tu vida»

«Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora…solo necesito su dirección»

«Yo te la conseguiré, no te preocupes»

«¿Lo harás? ¿Cómo?»

«Con el asesor de tu padre. Lo conozco y le diré que una amiga necesita contratarla»

«Gracias, Ruby»

«No hay nada que agradecer…para estas cosas están las amigas» dijo ella, mientras hacía la llamada.

Tras pocos minutos de conversación, Ruby consiguió el número del teléfono de Emma, aunque Regina hubiera preferido la dirección. Tras volver a casa, se encerró en su habitación y perdió la cuenta de las veces que había marcado el número, y con la misma rapidez que lo marcaba, lo borraba.

Se pasó unas horas, inquieta, dando vueltas por la cama, y cuando pensó en llamar otra vez, golpes en su puerta se lo impidieron.

«Vine a buscarte para ir a una fiesta en el ático de Anita» dijo Ruby, tirándose sobre la cama de Regina

«Ah, no. Sabes que no me cae muy bien»

«Sí, lo sé. Pero será divertido y…Zelena estará allí»

«¡Pero aún! Pero, ¿quién te dijo que estaría ella?»

«La propia Anita»

«No te entendiendo…vives corriendo detrás de ella, pero no te declaras»

«¡Alto ahí porque tú estás prácticamente en la misma situación que yo! Por cierto, ¿llamaste a Emma?»

«No tuve valor»

«¿Lo ves? Necesitamos encontrar el valor del que escaseamos…ahora venga, ¡arréglate porque te vienes conmigo!»

«No tengo salida, ¿no?»

«Claro que no tienes»

* * *

La cantidad de personas deambulando por el lujoso apartamento de Anita provocaron una punzada de arrepentimiento en Regina, sobre todo cuando Zelena se acercó para saludarlas. Aunque fueran primas, Regina no la soportaba.

«Necesito algo fuerte ahora, o juro que voy a vomitar» murmuró Regina

«No hables así, Regina…»

«¿Cómo te puedes gustar una mujer tan vulgar como ella?»

«No sé…solo me gusta y ya. Voy a buscar las bebidas y ya vuelvo»

Después de dos dosis de tequila, Ruby pilló a Zelena besándose con un desconocido. Desolada, comenzó una ronda de chupitos con Regina, y si no fuera por Anita que interrumpió el juego, quizás las dos hubiesen acabado en un coma etílico.

«Te dije que era una puta» dijo Regina, con la voz arrastrada

«No es un puta» murmuró Ruby, entre sollozos «Estás borracha y por eso ves putas donde no hay» añadió, mientras la cabeza se le iba hacia un lado.

«No sé si estoy viendo putas, pero…» Regina murmuró, manteniendo los ojos fijo en un dirección «¿Aquella de allí no tiene la cara de mi ex guardaespaldas?» completó, y Ruby estalló en una sonora carcajada.

«No seas boba, amiga. Aquella es tu guardaespaldas» dijo ella

Con una expresión de confusión, Regina observaba los pasos apresados con los que Emma se acercaba a ellas.

«¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?» cuestionó Regina, frunciendo el ceño

«Como tú no tuviste valor para llamarla, yo lo hice y le dije una mentirijilla para hacerla venir hasta acá» dijo Ruby, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto inocente, y antes de que Regina pudiera preguntar sobre la supuesta mentira, Emma llegó hasta ellas con la preocupación estampada en su rostro.

«¿Está bien?» preguntó Emma, recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sus manos le tocaban los hombros «¿Dónde está aquel cobarde?»

«Calma, Emma…él ya se marchó» dijo Ruby, mientras Regina, visiblemente perdida, intentaba comprender lo que pasaba.

«¿Aquel maldito le hizo daño?» preguntó Emma, aferrándole el mentón mientras le analizaba su rostro.

«No le hizo daño…solo intentó obligarla a bailar con él» dijo ella

«Ruby, dijiste que el hijo de puta de Robin la había agredido» dijo Emma, retrocediendo enseguida.

«¿Lo dije?»

«Si, Ruby. ¡Dijiste con todas las letras que le había pegado!» exclamó Emma, y al comprender lo que había pasado, Regina intervino en favor de la amiga.

«Está todo bien, Emma…él ya se marchó» dijo Regina, esbozando media sonrisa.

«Entonces…» murmuró Ruby exhibiendo una sonrisita pillina «¡Os veo más tarde!» dijo y desapareció tambaleando entre la multitud.

* * *

«Creo que su amiga exageró…parece que está bien» dijo Emma, y al hacer mención de apartarse, Regina se tiró a sus brazos

«¿Ya te he dicho que adoro el color de tus ojos?» preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza para mirarla

Con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, Emma sonrió. No esperaba aquella reacción y cercanía de Regina, mucho menos un comentario como ese.

«No, nunca me lo ha dicho»

«Me gusta el color de tus ojos…y los hoyuelos que se te forman cuando sonríes. Pero casi nunca das una sonrisa, siempre estás seria, pero eso también me gusta…» decía, mientras su mirada parecía estudiar cada zona del rostro que estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Emma frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo en que luchaba internamente para mantener su autocontrol. La voz de Regina, ronca como la de una operadora de sexo telefónico, la dejaba extremadamente excitada.

«Bien, gracias por los cumplidos…»

«Ven a tomar un tequila conmigo» dijo Regina, agarrándola por la mano y caminando hacia una de las barras, apartada de la multitud.

«¿No cree que ya ha bebido bastante, señorita Mills?»

«Eche de menos eso…»

«¿El qué?»

«A ti llamándome de señorita Mills» dijo ella, y al frenar de repente, sintió el cuerpo de Emma chocar con su trasero. Al girarse rápidamente, Regina se la encontró cara a cara «Ven, toma una bebida conmigo…»

«Voy a rechazar la bebida y usted debería hacer lo mismo»

«Entonces, baila conmigo» dijo, arrastrándola otra vez hacia la multitud.

«No me gusta bailar, pero vaya usted. Yo espero aquí»

«¡No bebes, no bailas…solo falta que me digas que no tienes sexo!» exclamó y salió meneándose hacia el centro del salón.

Los cabellos cortos y negros despeinados iban y venían mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de forma sensual y provocativa al son de la música. Emma necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no agarrarla y tomarla allí mismo, delante de todos.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Regina comenzó a acariciar su propio cuerpo. Sin duda, le estaba dando un verdadero show a la rubia. Emma, se puso de pie, atravesó todo el salón en dirección a Regina pero un desconocido se agarró a su cintura y rozó su pelvis en su trasero. Aunque Regina pareciera satisfecha con lo que estaba pasando, Emma no permitió que aquel baile obsceno tomase mayores proporciones y movida por los celos, rápidamente dio fin a aquel show.

«¿Finalmente has venido a bailar conmigo?» preguntó Regina, enlazándola por el cuello.

Con los rostros a poca distancia, Emma sintió un súbito calor acompañado de una carga de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Su boca quemaba de ansiedad mientras sus ojos miraban los labios carnosos de Regina. Sus ojos penetraban los de ella con la más pura y verdadera lujuria, y cuando Emma se dio cuenta, ya estaba deslizando sus manos por la cintura y por su trasero.

«Vamos…muévete un poquito…» Regina susurró, colocándose de espaldas. Lentamente, cogió los brazos de Emma y los colocó alrededor de su cintura sin importarle el lugar en que estaban. Ambos cuerpos ahora se movían en sincronía al son de una música que aunque ninguna conocía, era extremadamente erótica.

Animada por la sensación del cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo, Regina sintió el corazón acelerarse cuando los labios rozaron su oreja. En aquel momento, deseó girarse y encarar aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes, pero el ligero y delicioso rozar de su pelvis en su trasero le impidió cambiar de posición.

«Vámonos de aquí…» susurró Emma. Su aliento cálido chocando en su oreja provocó un gemido que Regina no consiguió retener.

«Sí…vamos…» respondió ella, girándose rápidamente mientras le cogía la mano y la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

«¿A dónde vamos?» preguntó Emma, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Regina continuó el recorrido, agarrándole la mano con fuerza mientras el son de la música y de las voces iba quedando atrás.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos, Emma sintió las emociones despertarse en sus ojos. Lujuria, deseo, tensión, pasión.

«¿Dígame…lo que quiere?» preguntó Emma, en un tono casi inaudible

Sin proferir una sola palabra, Regina enlazó el cuello de la rubia y le dirigió una mirada lasciva, penetrante. Sus labios se acercaron, el aliento caliente y dulce mezclado con el alcohol planeaba sobre el rostro de Emma, causándole escalofríos.

«Yo…te deseo a ti» confesó Regina. Con la respiración jadeante, apenas conseguía pronunciar las palabras.

Alentada por aquella confesión, Emma entró en el cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta, la empujó contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

«¿Está segura de que me desea, señorita Mills?» preguntó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella.

«Te deseo…» dijo, sintiendo un calor latir en su vientre y recorrer todo su cuerpo «¡Te deseo como una loca! No sales de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños, de mi cabeza…» añadió, y antes de recuperar el aliento, Emma se apoderó de su boca.

Sin cualquier vestigio de duda, Emma la había dejado sin aliento la primera vez que se habían besado, pero en aquel momento, disimuladamente como un ladrón, intentaba robarle el corazón.

Con deseo, tensión y alcohol recorriéndole por las venas, a Regina no le importó el lugar en el que estaban y sin dudar, agarró el cuello de la chaqueta que Emma llevaba, empujándola hacia la cama.

El beso fue interrumpido durante pocos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Regina le quitara a Emma aquella prenda de cuero de su cuerpo, y al instante siguiente, las dos cayeron en la cama.

Regina dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando la lengua de Emma se deslizó por su oreja y cuello abajo. Su respiración se aceleró considerablemente y el ritmo frenético del corazón pareció aumentar de velocidad cuando los botones de su blusa de seda saltaron y se esparcieron por la cama debido al gesto brusco con el que Emma se la arrancó. Aquel gesto impaciente y salvaje empapó sus bragas, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando sintió las manos de Emma bajando su sujetador de encaje blanco, y después, el toque suave y mojado de su lengua resbalando por la curva de sus pechos. Emma envolvió el pezón erecto con sus labios, lo succionó, al principio delicadamente.

Emma subió la falda de Regina, exponiendo sus perfectos muslos y el sedoso tejido de las bragas. Los besos se fueron volviendo frenéticos mientras las manos se buscaban, se tocaban, temblorosas por la desesperación. Regina gimió y casi perdió la respiración cuando Emma bajó sus bragas, y deslizó dos dedos en el interior de su sexo. Jadeante, ella arqueó su espalda, enloquecida con aquella sensación, y tras unos segundos encarando la reacción estampada en los ojos verdes fijos en ella, alzó los brazos, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia un beso. Ambos cuerpos palpitaban de placer y las uñas de Regina se clavaban en la espalda de Emma arañándole la carne, mientras balanceaba la pelvis y se contraía alrededor de los dedos que la penetraban.

Emma, retrocedió, interrumpiendo el beso mientras su mirada barría el hermoso rostro de Regina. Fueron tantas noches soñando con el casi imposible momento en que Regina sería suya, y ahora se encontraba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, entregada, lista para ser poseída. Pero estaba borracha. Emma no se permitiría tomarla en aquel estado de embriaguez, y para completar, en la cama de un extraño. Con un nudo formándose en su garganta, Emma retiró los dedos de su interior y con un esfuerzo torturante, se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

«No puedo hacer esto, señorita Mills…» dijo Emma, sin aliento y afligida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

En shock sobre la cama, Regina miró a Emma claramente confundida. El rubor del deseo aún le quemaba el rostro mientras intentaba comprender la razón de aquella interrupción.

«¿Cuál es el problema?» preguntó Regina

«Por favor, vístete. No puedo hacer esto» dijo Emma, mientras recogía la chaqueta del suelo

«Yo…pensé que me deseabas…» dijo, sintiéndose humillada mientras se vestía «Idiota…eso es lo que soy por pensar que…»

«¡Y te deseo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo!» Emma la interrumpió, agarrándole el mentón mientras rozaba su pulgar por su labio inferior «Pero no quiero que sea así…no quiero que sea aquí»

«¡Suéltame!» exclamó Regina, apartándole la mano de su rostro con un manotazo

«No ha sido fácil para mí contenerme cuando vengo deseando este momento desde el primer día que te vi» dijo Emma, agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos «Estamos en casa de un extraño…y estás borracha»

«¡Qué te jodan, Emma!» exclamó ella, soltándose rápidamente, y a paso largo, salió del cuarto.

Siguiéndole los pasos a Regina, Emma atravesó por la multitud y más adelante, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ruby

«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó

«Mira a ver si consigues calmar a tu amiga» dijo Emma, y tras asentir, Ruby caminó hacia Regina

Debido al estado en que las dos estaban, Emma decidió llevarlas a casa, y a pesar de los rechazos e insultos de Regina, se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

«Eres una idiota…» murmuró Regina, deslizándose en el asiento trasero del coche, y quedándose dormida enseguida.

«No he bebido tanto como Regina, Emma…puedo conducir perfectamente y…»

«Por favor, Ruby» la interrumpió «¿A tu apartamento o a su casa?»

«Mejor a mi apartamento. Si su madre la encuentras en este estado, se pondrás las cosas feas» dijo ella, y después de unos metros recorridos, Ruby rompió el silencio «¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?»

«No…» se limitó a decir, apretando con fuerza el volante.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Regina aún dormía. Junto con Ruby, Emma consiguió despertarla y acompañarla hasta el cuarto. Sin dirigirle una mirada, Regina se tiró en la cama y tras un largo suspiró, volvió a quedarse dormida.

«Gracias Emma» dijo Ruby

«¿Por qué te inventaste toda esa historia? Robin no intentó pegar a Regina en la fiesta, ¿verdad?» preguntó Emma

«A Regina le gustas, pero no tiene el valor para decírtelo» le reveló, ignorando su pregunta

«¿Te ha dicho que le gusto?»

«En realidad, está enamorada de ti»

«Tiene novio»

«Es una farsa»

«¿Farsa?»

«Mira, ella te ama…créeme. No consideres a Robin un obstáculo entre ustedes porque no lo es»

«Bueno…ya es tarde y tengo que irme. Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Emma…»

* * *

«¡Espera un momento! ¡Cuéntame toda esa historia!» exclamó Mérida «¿Casi te tiraste a la todo poderosa? No entiendo…¿por qué paraste a la mitad del polvo?»

«¡Joder, Mérida! ¡Estaba borracha! Además, yo ni conocía ese sitio» dijo Emma

«Muchas personas tienen sexo borrachas y en lugares desconocidos. ¿Cuál es el problema?»

«¡El problema es que yo no formo parte de esas personas!» dijo, levantándose de sopetón «La amo y la quiero sobria. En mi cama o en la de ella. No en la cama de un desconocido»

«Tienes razón…¿pero y ella? ¿Qué hizo cuando te detuviste?»

«Cogió un cabreo de narices»

«Quizás no estuviera tan borracha como piensas»

«Da igual…no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho»

«Estás en lo cierto, amiga. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Vas a ir tras ella?»

«No lo sé…» dijo Emma. Su respuesta fue lenta y aprensiva

* * *

Regina se despertó con la sensación de haber cargado el mundo sobre sus hombros. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior solo hacían que las sienes le palpitasen, al mismo tiempo en que le provocaban una ola de calor entre sus piernas. La imagen de Emma sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola, vino a la superficie haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Ni la peor de las resacas podría impedir que su mente volviera a aquellos momentos, ni impediría que su cuerpo quisiera más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y Ruby entró, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un vaso de agua y algunos comprimidos.

«¡Buenos días! Te he traído un regalo» dijo Ruby entregándole las pastillas y el agua

«Gracias» dijo Regina «¿Qué hora es?»

«Diez de la mañana, pero no te preocupes. Ya avisé a Cora de que estabas aquí»

«Necesito un café extremadamente fuerte» murmuró

«Es mejor que vayas a tomar un baño mientras yo preparo el café»

A paso lento, Regina se dirigió al cuarto de baño. El perfume de Emma impregnado en sus ropas le arrancó un largo suspiro, y para sacársela de la cabeza, por lo menos un instante, se metió bajo la ducha, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el agua fría aliviase el calor creciente entre sus muslos.

«Ella se paró. Sencillamente» decía Regina, mientras sorbía su café «¡Me arrastró a la cama, me arrancó la ropa, me volvió loca y entonces paró!»

«¿Pero no te dijo nada? ¿Solo paró y ya?»

«Me dijo que no podía continuar porque yo estaba borracha, y en un lugar extraño, y bla, bla, bla…»

«¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué romántico!» exclamó Ruby

«¡Venga ya, Ruby!»

«¿Qué, Regina? ¡Te respeto, joder! Eso solo demuestra que está indiscutiblemente enamorada de ti»

«¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!»

«¡Claro que sí! Si solo te quisiera llevar a la cama, no le hubiera importado nada de eso»

«¡Ya, lo sé! Pero sucede que…mierda. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!»

«¿Mi culpa?»

«¡Sí, tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras inventado esa historia, no habría aparecido y nada de esto habría pasado!»

«No seas boba. ¡Gracias a mí estás cien por cien segura de que te ama!»

«¿Y yo qué hago ahora?» preguntó Regina, suspirando profundamente

«Búscala y comiencen donde lo dejaron»

«Para ti todo parece tan sencillo. Por cierto, ¿por qué no usas un poco de tus consejos para resolver la situación con aquella zorra?»

«En primer lugar, no es una zorra. Y en segundo lugar, no tengo valor para declararme a ella»

«Pero yo tengo que tenerlo para declararme a Emma, ¿es eso?»

«Emma te ama, joder. ¡Es diferente!»

«Disculpa…¿estás enfadada?»

«No…¡solo creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, buscaría a Emma y le hablaría de mis sentimientos antes de que alguien se me adelante! Y que te enteres de que si no lo hago con Zelena es porque sé perfectamente que ella no siente nada por mí»

«Me enfado mucho cuando te veo sufriendo por aquella hija de puta»

«Estoy bien, relaja…» dijo, y como respuesta, Regina le dio un apretado abrazo.

Tras terminarse la taza de café y envenenarse con otras dos pastillas en el intento de aliviar su dolor de cabeza, Regina se metió en el ascensor con Ruby. Salieron del edificio y buscaron un taxi que ya debería estar fuera esperando, sin embargo, en lugar del taxi sus ojos se depararon con Emma, apoyada en su propio coche, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión grave que Regina tanto adoraba y al mismo tiempo detestaba.

Mientras se acercaban, Emma mantuvo los ojos centrados en Regina. Aquella mirada severa con chispazos de amor y lujuria poseía el poder de desarmarla y hundirla en un mar de deseo y necesidad.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó Regina, intentando esconder lo mucho que le turbaba su presencia.

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo, y enseguida, miró a Ruby «Hola Ruby»

«Hola Emma…» le devolvió el saludo «Ah, mi taxi ya está aquí…tengo que ir a buscar mi coche que quedó en casa de Anita. ¿Por qué no entráis y conversáis tranquilamente en mi apartamento?»

«Si no es una molestia…» dijo Emma, antes de que Regina se atreviese a decir que no

«¡De ninguna manera! Aquí están las llaves, Gina. Nos vemos más tarde» dicho eso, Ruby entró en el coche y desapareció por las calles de Boston.

Cuando Ruby se fue, el silencio reinó entre las dos. Emma notó sus pupilas dilatarse cuando Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios, y sin decir una palabra, caminó majestuosamente hacia la entrada del edificio. Inevitablemente, sus ojos bajaron y miraron el trasero bien dibujado en aquel ceñido vestido, y mientras la seguía, no resistió la tentación de continuar mirando a aquel punto específico de su cuerpo.

En cuanto entraron en el apartamento y Regina cerró la puerta, Emma se giró y la encaró como si intentara leerle la mente, haciendo que ella se sintiera desnuda bajo esa mirada. Como una adolescente rebelde, Regina cruzó los brazos y esperó a que ella hablase.

«¿Estás enamorada de mí, Regina? Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti» dijo Emma, de sopetón

«¿Otra vez con esa historia?»

«¡Sí, otra vez con esa historia! Ahora, responde a mi pregunta»

«¡Sí! ¡Sí!» exclamó, con una mezcla de rabia e impaciencia «¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Emma! ¡Quiero acostarme contigo, lo quiero desde el día en que te vi y lo quise aún más cuando me diste aquel maldito beso! ¡No sales de mi cabeza e incluso me masturbo cuando pienso en ti! ¿Satisfecha?»

El rostro de Emma se frunció en un gesto de estupor, rabia y tensión ante aquella confesión. Dio un paso al frente, pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina, pegando su pelvis a la de ella mientras la encaraba con sus ojos verdes pensativos y la expresión dura como una roca. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, el corazón disparado y las bragas mojadas de deseo, Regina desvió la mirada.

«No, Regina…No estoy satisfecha» murmuró «Solo quedaré satisfecha cuando dejes de huir de mí»

«Suéltame Emma…» balbuceo Regina

«¿Por qué me desprecias?» preguntó Emma, rozando la punta de la nariz sobre su mejilla

«¡No fui yo quien detuvo todo anoche!» gruñó Regina, y al ir a apartarse, Emma la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo

«Podría haberte follado la noche entera…pero me paré porque no lo quiero de esa manera» susurró, aspirando el perfume de sus cortos y negros cabellos

«¿Y de qué manera lo quieres, Emma?»

«¡Lo quiero con nosotras dos juntas! Juntas todos los días y no solo una noche en una cama cualquiera…» dijo ella. Esta vez era sus labios los que rozaban el rostro de Regina «Te amo…deja de luchar contra mí. Deja de luchar contra tus sentimientos…» añadió, rozando sus dedos por el rostro de la morena

Regina quedó obnubilada con la expresión de los ojos de Emma: era la misma de cuando se besaron por primera vez. Un incendió comenzó dentro de ella y en ese mismo instante, unió su boca a la de Emma. En algún momento, Regina se inclinó, agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa sin permitir que el beso fuera interrumpido. A medio camino, la camisa de Emma fue arrancada y a trancas y barrancas, llegaron finalmente al cuarto de huéspedes.

«Regina…» murmuró Emma, sintiendo las manos de ella abriéndole el cinto, impaciente «Estamos en el apartamento de tu amiga…» añadió, y aunque hubiera vacilación en sus palabras, no dejó de bajar la cremallera del vestido que Regina llevaba.

«¿Otra vez el lugar será una excusa para no acostarte conmigo?» preguntó la morena lanzando el cinto de Emma hacia un rincón cualquiera «Creo que no me deseas tanto como dices…» añadió, y al ir hacer mención de apartarse, Emma la agarró por la nuca.

«Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo» gruñó ella

Un ruido se escuchó cuando las bragas de Regina fueron rasgadas. Su vestido ya se encontraba a sus pies y no tardo mucho para que el sujetador recibiera el mismo destino. Ya no era posible ignorar el deseo y el sentimiento de que se pertenecían la una a la otra.

Retrocediendo unos centímetros, Emma contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Regina. Era, sin ninguna atisbo de duda, la visión más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida. Entonces, tuvo la certeza de que nada, en aquel momento, le impediría poseer a aquella mujer.

En silencio, Emma hundió sus labios en los de ella y la condujo lentamente hasta la cama, y antes de que su cuerpo cubriera el de Regina, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, y la empujó a la cama, acostándose sobre ella.

Como una fiera rondando a su presa, Emma circundó el cuerpo de Regina con suaves besos, y como respuesta a sus caricias, ella gimió, sintiendo un placer abrasador recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Emma se deslizó por unos de sus erectos pezones. Agarrándole el mentón entre los dedos, Emma la besó con furor, succionando todo lo que podía sus labios y lengua, mientras una de sus manos trazaba un camino hasta el centro de su placer.

«Ah…» Regina gimió al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Emma en su sexo «Necesito sentirte dentro de mí…» añadió arqueando la pelvis cuando los dedos de la rubia la invadieron hasta el fondo.

«Estoy completamente loca por ti» dijo Emma «Ábrete más para mí…» ordenó ella, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja para enseguida arrastrar su lengua por su cuello.

Las palabras de Emma provocaron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal, y solo le quedó obedecer. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la mujer que tenia sobre su cuerpo cesaba las caricias, y los ojos verdes, ardientes, estudiaban su cuerpo desnudo, devorando cada centímetro. Sus uñas se arrastraron por la espalda de Emma, arañando la carne, cuando los dedos de la rubia se hundieron más en ella, y con el impulso de su propio cuerpo, ella los empuja cada vez más.

«Emma…» Regina susurró, y sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con sus ojos verdes. Los labios entreabiertos se rozaban y las respiraciones jadeantes de las dos se mezclaban mientras las estocadas se volvían fuertes y precisas.

«Sí…di mi nombre mientras sientes placer…» dijo Emma, con una sonrisa pretenciosa que pronto se transformó en una cara de dolor cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, al mismo tiempo en que uno de los muslos de ella rozaba entre sus piernas.

«Me voy a correr…» murmuró Regina, aumentando la presión de su muslo entre las piernas de Emma, mientras un deseo aún mayor ponía de punta todo su vello, anunciando la llegada del orgasmo. Y en cuestión de segundos, se corrió. Agarrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, Regina sintió el cuerpo de Emma estremecerse a continuación, y enterrar su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras su respiración desacompasada le quemaba la piel.

Cuando finalmente las dos recuperaron el aliento, Emma alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, apartó los cabellos cortos de su rostro y casi no creyó que la que estaba bajo su cuerpo era Regina.

«Te amo, Regina…» dijo, mientras aquellos dedos delicados acariciaban su esculpido rostro

«Yo también te amo, Emma» dijo besándola en la boca suavemente «No espero que me creas, pero también te amo»

Pegando su cabeza a la de ella, Emma tomó su mentón con la mano y le acarició los labios con su pulgar.

«Te creo…claro que te creo»


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

«¿Puedo entrar? ¿Estáis con ropa o hay alguien desnuda?» preguntó Ruby, al otro lado de la línea

«¡Graciosilla!» exclamó Regina «Y claro que puedes entrar» dijo, y al momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Se fue hace unos minutos»

«¿Y? ¿Hablaron?»

«Más que eso…»

«¿Se besaron?»

«Y follamos»

«¡Venga ya!» dijo, cayéndoseles las llaves del coche en el suelo «¿Hablas en serio?»

«Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida»

«¿Y a qué esperas para contarme los más mínimos detalles?»

«No te voy a contar mis intimidades. Confórmate con saber que ha sido el mejor polvo de toda mi vida» dijo ella, sintiéndose en las nubes, dándose cuenta de que ni todo el dinero del mundo sería capaz de proporcionarle aquella felicidad.

«¡Y tú perdiendo el tiempo, idiota! Pero cuéntame…¿qué pasó después?»

«¿Cómo que después?» preguntó Regina, confusa

«Bah, ¿follasteis, se vistió y se marchó? ¿Solo eso?»

«Claro que no. Quedamos en vernos mañana aquí, en tu apartamento…»

«Voy a dejar claro que mi casa no se va a transformar en vuestra habitación de hotel»

«No seas tonta. Solo es de momento»

«¡Estoy de broma! Tú y Emma podéis vernos aquí siempre que queráis!»

«Gracias. Ahora tengo que irme…mamá estará hecha una fiera porque he desaparecido desde ayer»

«Te llevo a casa…»

«No es necesario, Ruby. Cojo un taxi»

«Quiero ir…así tu madre no te dará un sermón si me ve a mí»

«Tienes razón. Vamos entonces»

Mientras Ruby conducía, Regina repasaba en su mente cada segundo que había pasado en los brazos de Emma. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, en completo éxtasis. Pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de eso, ya que era consciente de que tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas en caso de que su familia y la prensa descubrieran su orientación sexual, y eso la asustaba. Nadie necesita saber, pensó, suspirando profundamente cuando el coche de su mejor amiga atravesó los límites de la enorme verja.

«Buenas noches, mamá» dijo ella en cuanto se encontró de frente con Cora bajando la escaleras.

«Pensé que ya no volverías a casa» dijo Cora, saludándola con un beso «Ruby, ¿no estarás llevando a mi hija por el mal camino, no?» añadió, en tono de broma, acercándose para saludarla.

«Todo lo contrario, señora Mills. ¡Intento mantenerla a raya!» dijo Ruby, esbozando una gran sonrisa que de repente se borró cuando Zelena apareció acompañada de Robin y otro desconocido que, en realidad, se trataba del mismo hombre con quien la había encontrado besándose en el apartamento de Anita.

«¡Vaya, prima! No sabía que te llevaba tanto tiempo curarte de una resaca» Zelena comentó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa «Ah, este es Neal, mi novio»

«Un placer, Neal» Regina lo saludó, y al hacer amago de apartarse con Ruby, Robin la detuvo

«¿No vas a saludar a tu novio?» preguntó, agarrándole la mano con delicadeza

«Claro, querido. Solo iba a acompañar a Ruby hasta el coche»

«Ruby se quedará a cenar con nosotros» dijo Henry, acercándose a paso largo «¿Verdad, Ruby? ¿Cómo estás, querida?»

«Estoy bien, señor Mills. Gracias»

«Vamos…la cena ya está servida» interrumpió Cora la conversación, y a petición de Henry, Ruby aceptó la invitación a cenar.

Tras haberse sentado todos a la mesa y servida la cena, Henry junto con Robin condujo prácticamente la conversación, excepto en el momento en que Zelena, sin razón aparente, decidió hablar.

«Oye, Ruby…eres la única soltera entre nosotros» dijo, exhibiendo su bella y perversa sonrisa «Ya es hora de que dejes esa vida de fiestas y encuentres un buen partido, ¿no es verdad tía?» añadió mirando a Cora

«¡Bueno, el hijo de mi amiga Margaret está soltero y es un óptimo partido!» dijo Cora, en tono divertido

«El problema es que a Ruby no le gustan los hombres. Prefiere las mujeres, ¿no es verdad Ruby?» dijo Zelena, y súbitamente la sonrisa de Cora se borró

EL silencio mezclado con la incomodidad planeó en el ambiente por largos segundos, y solo fue roto cuando una de las empleadas apareció pidiendo autorización para servir el postre. Ruby rechazó el tiramisú poniendo como excusa que no podría quedarse más, ya que tenía que terminar un proyecto que tenía que presentar al día siguiente. Aunque fuera hija única y hubiera heredado todos los bienes de sus fallecidos padres, Ruby, que se había licenciado en Arquitectura, continuaba ejerciendo su profesión.

«Ruby, siento mucho que…»

«Está todo bien, Regina» la interrumpió «Nunca le he escondido a nadie mi orientación sexual, e incluso pensé que tus padres lo sabían, ya que somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero por la mirada perpleja que me lanzaron, me he dado cuenta de que también has conseguido esconderles eso» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del coche

«Yo no les he escondido nada. Solo no les he dicho nada porque no…»

«¡Porque te avergüenzas de lo que yo soy y de lo que tú también eres!»

«¡Claro que no! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!»

«¡Ok, perdona! Tengo que irme…hablamos mañana» dicho eso, aceleró y dejó la mansión.

Regina, confusa, se quedó un tiempo quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Zelena apareció junto con su supuesto novio informándole de que pasaría la noche con él, aunque eso a Regina le importara poco. Al volver a entrar en la casa, Robin la esperaba en compañía de Cora y Henry.

«Vamos a dejarlos solos» dijo el senador, despidiéndose de ambos y retirándose junto con su esposa.

* * *

«Estuve casi dos semanas recuperándose, esperando que me visitaras o una llamada, y no obtuve nada…» dijo él calmadamente, mientras saboreaba un café

«He estado muy ocupada, Robin» dijo ella

«¡Qué gracia! No tienes tiempo para mí, pero tienes tiempo para tu amiguita…¿cómo puedo decir…?»

«¡No vas a decir nada porque si te atreves a ofender a Ruby, juro que nunca más te dirijo la palabra!»

«¡Calma! Jamás la ofendería, mi amor»

«Mira, Robin…estoy agotada. Así que mañana le llamo, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien. Esperaré tu llamada» dijo, y al ir a besarla en la boca, Regina giró el rostro

«Buenas noches, Robin» dicho eso, ella caminó hacia las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

«¡Buenos días, mamá! ¡Buenos días, papá!» dijo Regina, sentándose a la mesa donde el desayuno ya estaba siendo servido.

«Buenos días, querida» respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Durante unos instantes, solo el ruido de los cubiertos llenó el ambiente. Henry parecía agitado, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Cora, sin embargo, no esperó mucho para soltar lo que tenía atravesado en su garganta desde la noche anterior.

«¿Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre esa…"desviación sexual" de tu amiga?» preguntó y aunque ya se lo esperara, Regina no consiguió evitar la sensación incómoda ante aquella pregunta.

«La vida privada de Ruby solo le incumbe a ella, mamá»

«No es así, hija» dijo ella «Ese tipo de…comportamiento no está bien visto en la sociedad, y si yo fuera tú, me apartaría un poco de esa muchacha»

«¿Qué? ¡Ruby es mi amiga desde que entramos en la universidad y no voy a apartarme de ella por eso!»

«Tu madre tiene razón, Regina» intervino Henry «Pasas mucho tiempo con ella y la gente comenzará a hablar y pensar que tú eres igual»

«¡No me importa lo que la gente hable o piense!»

«¡Pero a mí sí!» exclamó él «¡No voy a admitir que el apellido de mi hija corra por la ciudad a causa de una desvergonzada!»

«¿Desvergonzada?» cuestionó Regina. El asombro era patente en su rostro.

«¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Y si me hubiera enterado antes, nunca habría permitido esta cercanía entre las dos!»

«Ya basta, papá» dijo ella, levantándose inmediatamente «No me voy a quedar aquí escuchando esto…» añadió, mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

«¡Regina, vuelve aquí! ¡Regina!»

«Henry, por favor…» dijo Cora, impidiendo que la siguiera.

* * *

«¿Aún no estás lista? A mediodía me voy a encontrar con Regina y si quieres tu clase de surf, es mejor que te des prisa» decía Emma, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

«Aún no me creo lo que está pasando entre vosotras…» dijo Mérida

«¿Y por qué?»

«Porque ella tiene novio. Y dijo que no estaba interesada en ti. Y por su culpa perdiste el empleo y…»

«Ya, Mérida. Ya entendí» la interrumpió «Y ya te expliqué que ella estaba confusa y que no quiso admitir sus sentimientos por mí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado»

«¿Entonces estáis saliendo juntas?»

«Estamos conociéndonos…»

«Bien, amiga…estoy feliz por ti y deseo con todo mi corazón que seáis felices»

«Gracias»

Mientras Emma conducía rumbo a la playa para otra clase de surf junto a su mejor amiga, Regina estacionaba frente al edificio donde vivía Ruby. Su mente estaba a rebosar con los confusos pensamientos que iban en todas direcciones, y las palabras cargadas de desprecio de su propio padre continuaban martilleando en su cabeza. Mientras intenta procesar la reacción de ellos, la puerta del apartamento de Ruby se abrió sacándola temporalmente de su confusión creada por la actitud de Cora y de Henry.

«Hola…» dijo saludando a la amiga con un beso «¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?»

«Hola…» respondió ella, devolviéndole el beso «En ningún momento me enfadé contigo»

«Anoche parecías enfadada»

«Quizás lo estaba, sí, pero no contigo» dijo ella, cerrando la puerta «No entendí por qué Zelena habló de aquella manera delante de todos. Como ya te dije, nunca le escondí a nadie mi orientación sexual, pero la forma en que ella habló, no sé….»

«Habló de aquella manera para hacerme daño»

«¿Hacerte daño? ¿Por qué?»

«De alguna forma sabe o sospecha de mí e hizo aquel comentario con la intención de provocar desconfianza en mis padres»

«¿Desconfianza? ¿Por casualidad tus padres están pensando que tú y yo…?»

«No, Ruby. Bueno, creo que no, pero ¿sabes? No quiero hablar más de eso»

«Está bien…¿a qué hora te vas a ver con Emma?»

«A mediodía. He pedido cita mañana en una inmobiliaria. ¿Me acompañas?»

«Claro que sí» dijo ella, mirando su reloj de muñeca «Me voy a mi cuarto…traten de no hacer demasiado ruido» añadió, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se iba.

Algunos minutos después, el sonido del timbre invadió el inmueble y al abrir la puerta, Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con Emma. Los ojos verdes, indiscutiblemente enamorados, se clavaron en los castaños que tenía enfrente, mirándolos con atención. En aquella mirada, Regina contempló la misma expresión que le había ofrecido la noche pasada: posesión, interés, hambre, pasión. Con el corazón martilleando locamente, y con el impulso de la adrenalina en la sangre, Regina se tiró a sus brazos y la besó con dulzura e impaciencia. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que su cuerpo era tocado por Emma, Regina no conseguía evitar sentirse temblorosa por dentro, desesperada con la sobrecarga de sensaciones que las caricias de ella le causaban.

«Para el cuarto, Emma…para el cuarto…» susurró, manteniendo los labios pegados a los de ella

«¿Y Ruby?» murmuró Emma, mientras su boca buscaba su cuello

«Olvida a Ruby…no está» murmuró Regina, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el calor de los labios de Emma en aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y los sentidos se intensificaron cuando las manos de Emma se deslizaron por su espalda y alcanzaron su trasero.

«Estaba como loca echándote de menos…» susurró Emma, y antes de que Regina pudiera responder, su boca fue invadida por la lengua de la rubia.

A pocos centímetros de la cama, Regina quebró el beso y en silencio, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que Emma llevaba.

«Quiero tocar y probar cada pedacito de tu cuerpo» dijo Regina, tirando la camisa al suelo para a continuación, arrastrar sus uñas por su abdomen «Quiero besar tu cuerpo por entero…» añadió, tocándole los hombros con los labios, el cuello, la nuca, y rápidamente, los pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador.

Su boca continuó su camino, paseando por las curvas definidas, y de rodillas, se entretuvo en el vientre mientras sus manos ansiosas desabrochaban el cinto.

«Regina…» murmuró Emma, reuniendo amablemente los cortos cabellos en su mano, y entonces retorció los mechones y los apretó en su puño, trayéndola de vuelta hacia arriba para encontrarse una vez más cara a cara «Quítate el vestido» ordenó, y retrocediendo dos pasos, Regina obedeció.

Lenta y provocativa, Regina se puso de espaldas. Su cabeza giro hacia un lado y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, arqueó las cejas y sutilmente, señaló la cremallera del vestido a su espalda.

Rodeando su cintura por detrás, Emma le apartó los cabellos y le besó la nuca mientras sus dedos bajaban la cremallera. Sin ninguna esfuerzo, la prenda deslizó por el esbelto cuerpo y Emma no contuvo el impulso de pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

«Hum…» gimió Regina al sentir el contacto, y sin ningún pudor, comenzó a mover sensualmente la pelvis, rozando su trasero contra los muslos de Emma.

«Señorita Mills…» balbuceó Emma, sintiendo aquella sensación urgente y fogosa aumentar en su pecho «Me hace perder el control cuando me provoca…» dijo, rasgándole con violencia las bragas.

«¡Oh, Emma!» exclamó Regina, excitada con el tono de voz a su oído, y enloquecida por la forma brutal con que su ex guardaespaldas le había arrancado la prenda íntima.

Agarrándola por la cintura, Emma la giró y sus ojos recorrieron durante largos minutos cada centímetro de la espigada figura que tenía delante. Los labios sensuales de Regina se abrieron levemente y sin dudar, Emma deslizó la punta de los dedos entre ellos, sintiendo el calor de su boca y la humedad de su lengua.

«No me canso de decir que…me vuelves loca…» murmuró Emma, apartando su dedo de sus labios para enseguida ponerlo en su propia boca. Después de sorber la saliva de Regina presente en su dedo, Emma le agarró los cabellos, atrayendo su rostro hacia el de ella. El beso que debería haber comenzado lento, comenzó como un incendio forestal.

Tras recostarla cómodamente en la cama, Emma se apartó y solo entonces empezó a quitarse su propia ropa. De rodillas, Emma le acarició las piernas presionando los labios contra su piel mientras la lengua dejaba marcas mojadas por el camino que hacía desde el tobillo hasta la parte interna de los muslos. Jadeando de deseo, Regina intentó ahogar los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que las manos de Emma apretaban sus muslos, volviendo las caricias ardientes y dolorosas. Tras abrirle las piernas, Emma se acomodó entre ellas, inclinándose hasta que su boca pudiera alcanzar sus pechos, el cuello y después los pechos otra vez. Sus dedos se arrastraron por la pantorrilla y subieron por el muslo, y rápidamente se deslizó dentro de ella, comenzado con un movimiento de vaivén, y en respuesta, Regina levantó su pelvis para ayudarla.

Los labios de la rubia le acariciaron los pechos y le rozaron la barriga antes de acariciarla tímidamente con la lengua.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina arqueando la espalda mientras los labios de su compañera en sintonía con la lengua, pasaron a lamerla y chuparla con deseo, hasta hacerla sentir la familiar tensión de un orgasmo creciendo dentro de ella.

Encendida, ella movió su pelvis mientras los dedos de Emma la penetraban con fuerza, y su lengua seguía deslizándose sobre la carne mojada con más presión. Casi sin aliento, Regina le agarró el pelo manteniéndola entre sus piernas a medida que sentía las calurosas ondas acercarse. Soltó un grito cuando las manos de Emma la agarraron firmemente por la cintura para mantenerla quieta mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba, y la hambrienta boca de ella la devoraba entera.

«Emma…por favor…» suplicó casi desfallecida. Cada parte de su cuerpo palpitaba, y su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire. Sin embargo, antes mismo de recuperar el aliento, la lengua de Emma entró en su boca comenzando un devastador beso.

«Te amo, Regina…» dijo Emma, en cuanto el aire se hizo necesario «Te amo…te amo con locura…» añadió, distribuyéndole besos por toda la extensión de su rostro

«Yo también te amo, Emma…» respondió ella, aún jadeante «También te amo…nunca lo dudes. Nunca»


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

«¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?» preguntó Emma, mientras le distribuía besos por los hombros

«¿Esta noche?»

«Sí, esta noche. Si quieres escoger el restaurante, puedes hacer a tu gusto»

«Emma, esta noche no puedo» dijo ella, acariciándole suavemente el rostro

«No hay problema…marcamos para otro día entonces»

Intentando actuar como si el rechazo no le hubiera afectado, Emma la besó en los labios con delicadeza, y enseguida, se apartó algunos centímetros para acabar de vestirse.

«¿Vamos?» dijo Emma, extendiéndole la mano

«Ah…voy a esperar a Ruby, tengo que hablar con ella» dijo Regina, acompañándola hasta la sala

«Está bien. Si cambias de idea, puedes llamarme y salimos esta noche» dijo Emma, dándole otro beso más

Y tras eso, dio media vuelta y salió

Con el transcurso de los días, Emma y Regina continuaron con sus encuentros en el apartamento de Ruby, hasta que finalmente Regina transfirió su nido de amor al apartamento que se había comprado poco tiempo atrás.

«¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?» preguntó Regina, esparciendo besos por el rostro y el cuello de Emma

«Desgraciadamente no. Mañana tengo que presentarme en el departamento de policía, ¿lo olvidaste?»

«¡Ah, es verdad! Estoy como loca para verte llevando ese uniforme» dijo ella, esbozando una sugestiva sonrisa

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos

«Sí…¡ y me harás un show para mí!»

«Siento desilusionarte, pero no pretendo trabajar en las calles, y por tanto, no llevaré ningún uniforme»

«¡Es una pena! ¡Pero con o sin uniforme, me vuelves loca!» exclamó Regina, y tras un largo beso de despedida, Emma se marchó.

El clima y la relación entre ambas iban bien, aunque Emma se mostrara intrigada cada vez que Regina rechazaba una de sus invitaciones. En cuanto entró en el departamento de policía de Boston, Emma no disponía de tanto tiempo como antes, y por ese motivo, sus encuentros con Regina se habían hecho menos frecuentes.

«¿No crees que es mejor que hables a las claras con ella de una vez?» preguntó Ruby

«¿Y qué le digo? ¿Qué no puedo salir por ahí con ella?»

«Pues eso mismo le vas a decir porque es la verdad, ¿no? Mientras sigas escondiendo tu orientación sexual al mundo, claro está»

«Tengo miedo de que no lo entienda…» murmuró Regina

«De cualquier forma, es mejor que converses con ella a que te estés inventando disculpas tontas cada vez que ella te invita a salir. En algún momento, se extrañará y será peor»

«Tienes razón…»

«¿Y el idiota de Robin?»

«Me ha buscado, pero ya terminé con eso. Solo somos amigos»

«Un problema menos. ¿Y Zelena?»

«Felizmente esa harpía ya se ha marchado de la mansión. No me creo que después de lo que hizo, aún te guste»

«La gente no manda en el corazón, Regina»

«¡Necesitas un nuevo amor! ¡Y hoy mismo los vamos a encontrar!»

«¿Vamos?»

«¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas aquella discoteca de la que te hablé? ¡Hoy es la inauguración!»

«No me gustan los sitios de heteros»

«¡No seas boba! Es un ambiente fino, diferente a esas discotecas llenas de gente promiscua donde ciertamente solo vas a encontrar a mujeres como mi prima»

«Regina…»

«¡Ya está decidido y no aceptó un no!»

Ruby miró el reloj y vio que eran las nueve en punto de la noche. Regina ya debería haber llegado. Por un instante, deseó que su amiga rompiera aquel compromiso, sin embargo pocos segundos después su móvil sonó. Era Regina avisando de que había llegado y que la esperaba en el coche.

En cuanto llegaron al local, las dos recorrieron con la mirada los cuatro cantos de la discoteca mal iluminada. Una sonrisa curiosa se formó en los labios de Regina al constatar que el ambiente era exactamente como lo había imaginado.

«Ven, vamos a tomar una copa para comenzar» dijo Regina, empujándolo hacia la barra

Tras algunas dosis de whisky, las dos se arriesgaron en la pista de baile, aunque Ruby no mostraba el mayor entusiasmo.

«¿Te vas a animar o no? De esa manera nadie te invitará a bailar» decía Regina, mientras su mirada recorría la multitud a su alrededor.

«Gina, de verdad…no tengo ganas. Vamos a casa…» dijo ella, vaciando la copa de un tirón.

«Está bien…es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te emborraches y comiences a llorar por aquella fulana»

Mientras esperaban a que el aparcacoches llegara con su vehículo, Robin apareció y en el exacto momento en que se detuvo para saludar a Regina con un beso, una coche de policía pasó frente al local, e incrédula ante la escena que estaba viendo, Emma pidió a su compañero que detuviera el vehículo.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Graham, mientras paraba en una esquina

No puede ser ella, pensó Emma. Nerviosa, se pasó la mano por el rostro, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, en su dirección. Pero era. Era Regina en compañía de Robin y Ruby. La hija del senador que decía amarla, pero parecía hacerlo solamente a escondidas.

«Emma…» Graham interrumpió sus pensamientos

«Creí haber visto a alguien conocido, pero me equivoqué» dijo ella, recolocándose en el asiento «Vamos…»

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina llamó a Emma, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Envió algunos mensajes de texto, pero tampoco recibió contestación. Sentada sobre su cama, cogió el móvil por décima vez aquella mañana y una vez más, Emma no le cogió la llamada. Estaba pasando algo raro, pensó ella. Aunque Emma estuviera trabajando, ya eran más de las doce y a esa hora estaría en su horario de descanso, y debería haber tenido ya noticias suyas. Podía haber varias razones para no haberle devuelto sus llamadas, pero su lado impaciente del cerebro no estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más.

«Ruby, ¿podrías descubrir la dirección de Emma?»

«¿Cómo es posible que no sepas la dirección de la mujer con la que te acuestas?» preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea

«¡No lo sé, vale! ¿Puedes o no?»

«Sí, puedo. Ahora que ha entrado en la policía, es más fácil que uno conocidos me consigan la dirección»

«Genial. Mándamela por mensaje, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien, pero…¿ha pasado algo?»

«Espero que no…» dicho eso, Regina colgó

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó el mensaje de texto. Por un instante, Regina pensó que se trataría de una respuesta de Emma, pero para su aflicción, solo era la dirección mandada por Ruby.

«Hija, Robin te está esperando en el jardín» dijo Cora, mientras Regina bajaba las escaleras

«Pues que siga esperando porque yo voy a salir» dijo ella

«Pero Regina…»

«¡Yo no le he dicho que viniera, mamá! Tengo un compromiso ahora y no puedo atrasarme»

«¡Desde que tu padre te ha permitido las salidas sin escolta, no paras en casa! ¿No crees que estás abusando de tu suerte?»

«Mamá, por favor»

«¡Regina, cada dos minutos una persona es secuestrada en este país!»

«¡Qué exagerada, mamá! Hablamos más tarde» dijo retirándose enseguida.

Era una mañana tranquila en Boston, y cuando se dio cuenta ya el GPS le informaba que había llegado a su destino. Al ser reconocida por el vigilante del edificio como la hija del senador, Regina no tuvo ninguna dificultad en acceder al inmueble.

Tras tocar al timbre dos veces, la puerta finalmente se abrió y se encontró con un familiar par de ojos verdes, pero infelizmente no eran los que esperaba.

«Disculpe…tengo que haberme equivocado de apartamento» dijo Regina. La confusión nubló su mente

«Si está buscando a Emma, no se ha equivocado de apartamento» dijo Mérida «Pero lamento decirle que Emma no está»

«Gracias. Vuelvo en otro momento…» dicho eso, Regina se marchó

Con la confusión invadiendo como olas su cuerpo, Regina tardó unos minutos en recomponerse. Aturdida, atravesó el pequeño jardín y se hundió en el asiento de su coche preguntándose por qué Emma no le había contado que compartía techo con aquella que hasta entonces era una desconocida para ella. Incapaz de esperar más, Regina cerró los ojos por unos segundos, respiró hondo y rápidamente, arrancó rumbo al departamento de policía donde Emma había comenzado a trabajar hacía poco tiempo.

«Emma, la hija del senador está en la sala del comisario buscándote» dijo Graham, y sobresaltada, se levantó de la silla

«¿Regina está aquí?» preguntó y antes de recibir una respuesta, el comisario Víctor entró en la pequeña sala de descanso.

«Swan, tienes "visita"» dijo Víctor

«¿Visita?» preguntó Emma, aunque ya lo supiera

«La hija del senador» dijo él «Podéis hablar a gusto en mi despacho»

«Gracias, comisario. Con permiso»

* * *

Emma abrió la puerta y casi perdió el aliento cuando se deparó con los brillantes ojos castaños de Regina fijos en los de ella. Hacía menos de 24 horas que se habían visto por última vez y parecía una eternidad. Con los brazos cruzados, Regina la estudiaba de arriba abajo, y sus ojos, si Emma no estaba engañada, contenían algo parecido a la rabia.

«¿Por qué no has cogido mis llamadas ni respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes?» preguntó Regina, rompiendo el silencio entre ambas «¿Estabas tan ocupada con tu amiguita?» añadió, la voz alta y amenazadora.

«¿Amiguita? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Emma, sin alterarse

«Tú y ella compartís el mismo techo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? ¿Quién es aquella chica, Emma?»

«¡Si al menos hubieras aceptado alguna de mis invitaciones, sabrías que Mérida es como mi hermana! ¡Y sí, compartimos el mismo techo y no hay ningún problema con eso!» exclamó, dando un paso al frente, acorralándola contra la mesa

«Muy bien…¿por qué no atendiste mis llamadas?»

«Pensé que pasarías el día recuperándote de la noche pasada y por eso, no me moleste en coger el móvil» dijo ella, y rio, pero sin la menor nota de diversión

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión

«Te vi delante de una discoteca al lado de Robin y Ruby»

«Emma…no es lo que estás pensando…»

«No estoy pensando nada. Si no querías salir conmigo, bastaba decir que no querías y punto. No necesitabas inventar que Ruby estaba enferma y que le harías compañía»

«Si te mentí es por una razón que aún desconoces, pero que…»

«¿Aún estás saliendo con él, no?»

Fusilándola con los ojos, Regina la agarró por la nuca y atrajo su rostro, dejándolo a centímetros del suyo, mientras las narices se rozaban.

«¡No, Emma!» dijo, besándole los labios suavemente «Yo me estaba marchando con Ruby cuando me lo encontré» explicó, apartándose cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban «Emma…tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no es el sitio adecuado»

«Está bien…podemos vernos esta noche» dijo Emma

«Te espero en mi apartamento, ¿ok?»

«Está bien» dijo Emma, abriendo enseguida la puerta «Te acompaño a la salida» añadió, incomoda con las miradas de lujuria direccionadas a Regina.

* * *

El timbre sonó y llamó la atención de Regina. Corrió hacia la puerta, comprobó antes por la mirilla y una sonrisa nerviosa brotó en sus labios cuando vio que se trataba de Emma.

«Hola…» dijo, esbozando media sonrisa que no fue devuelta por Emma

«Hola»

«¿Estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Ve directa al grano, Regina. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Te avergüenza salir conmigo?»

«No, Emma…claro que no. Lo que pasa es que…mis padres no saben nada sobre mi orientación sexual.

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido y su estomago se reviró en una sensación de perturbadora confusión. Mientras analizaba el rostro de Regina, se dio cuenta de que emociones verdaderas daban vueltas tras esos lindos ojos castaños, ahora, tocados por una amalgama de tristeza y preocupación.

«¿Eso quiere decir que…?»

«Eso quiere decir que no podemos salir juntas en público» la interrumpió

«Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. No necesitamos hacer demostraciones de cariño en público si es eso lo que te aflige»

«No es solo eso, Emma…eras mi guardaespaldas y…»

«¡Ah, entonces es eso! ¡Si fuera una hijita de papá no tendrías ningún problema en salir conmigo!»

«Emma, por favor…»

«¡Te amo, Regina!» exclamó Emma, fusilándola con los ojos. Apartó los cortos cabellos de su rostro, y sus manos acariciaron los labios bien esculpidos «Te amo y lo quiero todo…quiero pasar mis noches de manos dadas contigo, quiero noches de citas románticas, quiero paseos los fines de semana, quiero ver la puesta de sol contigo…quiero lo bueno y lo malo, lo quiero todo, Regina»

«Mi amor, yo también te amo, y quiero todo eso tanto como tú» susurró Regina, los labios pegados a los de Emma «Te amo y necesito tu comprensión…por favor, dame un tiempo para conseguir hablar con mis padres sobre mí, sobre…»

«Está bien, lo comprendo» dijo ella «Lo que me importa es estar contigo, y amarte…pero por favor, no me mientas»

«Nunca más, mi amor…lo prometo…ahora ven, hazme el amor…»

Casi sin aliento, Emma le respondió con un apasionado beso, pues no tenía dudas de los sentimientos de Regina. El toque, las emociones en sus palabras y la sinceridad en su mirada apartaron cualquier miedo que Emma pudiera tener hacia ella o hacia el hecho de quedarse con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, ya de vuelta de la convención. Un lujazo haber conocido a Lana, a Rebeca, a Beverly, a Sean, en fin, a todos.**

 **Capítulo 10**

«¿Podemos dormir juntas esta noche?» sugirió Regina, mientras distribuía besos por los hombros de Emma «¿Quieres?»

«Claro que quiero…» respondió Emma, y se giró para mirarla. Con sus pestañas obscenamente grandes, encaró los ojos castaños fijos en los suyos.

«¿Por qué me miras así?» indagó Regina

«Creí que solo sería un encaprichamiento…nunca imaginé que pasaríamos un tiempo significativo juntas»

«He sido una idiota contigo, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, lo fuiste»

«Pero en mi defensa quiero aclarar que tenía miedo de sentir por ti lo que ahora siento»

«¿Y qué sientes ahora?» preguntó Emma, estudiándole el rostro con expresión serena

«Siento la mayor de las felicidades…siento un amor que jamás he sentido por nadie»

«¿Y eso es bueno?»

«Es aterrador…pero es muy bueno…» Regina murmuró, deslizando la mano abierta por el abdomen de ella

Emma cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia. Su corazón latía tan fuerte en el pecho que casi le robaba el aire. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y una expresión de dolor y de la placer se formó en su rostro cuando las uñas de Regina la arañaron en la barriga.

«Deseo marcar todo tu cuerpo…» dijo, arrastrando su lengua sobre las marcas enrojecidas que sus uñas acababan de provocar «También quiero tus bruscas caricias marcando mi cuerpo» añadió, mordiéndole la pálida piel.

«Yo…» Emma balbuceó, incapaz de formular una sola palabra

«Me gusta pensar en ti tomándome con fuerza…por cierto, deberías usar un uniforme de policía»

«¿Puedo saber por qué?»

«Porque finalmente haría realidad una de mis fantasías» confesó

«¿Eso quiere decir que usted, señorita Mills, tiene fantasías?»

«¡Oh, sí, muchas! Y no veo la hora de realizarlas contigo»

* * *

«¿Dónde está Regina?» preguntó Henry, mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con Cora

«Dejó dicho que dormiría en el apartamento de Ruby» dijo ella, y la expresión suave de su rostro desapareció súbitamente.

«Regina está pasando más tiempo con esa chica que en casa. Ni al taller ha ido» murmuró él

«Sé que estás preocupado por lo que es Ruby, pero solo son amigas…amigas desde hace tiempo» intervino Cora

«Aún así. ¡Ya he tragado con esa estúpida profesión que escogió, pero no pretendo tolerar ningún tipo de desviación en su comportamiento!» dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa.

Encerrado en el despacho de la mansión, Henry intentó cambiar de pensamiento y centrarse en la próxima conferencia que tendría, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a su hija en una relación amorosa con otra mujer le quitaba el sosiego. Ruby era, sin duda, una buena persona, educada y de optima situación financiera, pero ni todas las cualidades del mundo harían que la aceptara como "compañera" de Regina. Atormentado por sus propias suposiciones, marcó el número de su hija, pero ella no atendió.

«¿Sidney?»

«Señor Senador. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?»

«Necesito tus servicios y tu total discreción…»

* * *

La luz del sol que atravesaba las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana mal cerrada despertó a Regina de una de las mejores noches de sueño que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Se sentó en la cama, y se tapó hasta el pecho con el edredón, mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero. Aún somnolienta, sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto buscando a Emma, y como no la encontró, fue a levantarse, pero se detuvo en el exacto momento en que la puerta se abrió y los ojos verdes, que la habían hechizado desde el primer momento, se cruzaron con los suyos.

«Pensé que te habías marchado» dijo, apretándose contra el pecho el cobertor

«¿Y perder la oportunidad de mirar esa carita linda que tienes al despertar? Nunca» dijo Emma, acercándose a paso lento.

Mordiéndose el labio, visiblemente avergonzada, Regina sonrió tímidamente.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«Preparando nuestro desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre?»

«Un poco…Y necesito vestirme…»

«Vístete»

«¿Delante de ti?»

«Si no recuerdo mal, ya te he visto sin ropa más de una vez. ¿Por qué esa vergüenza?»

«No tengo vergüenza»

«Eres hermosa» dijo Emma, sentándose a su lado

Emma, colocando su mano bajo su mentón, atrajo su rostro con toda la delicadeza del mundo hacia el suyo. Rozó sus labios con los de ella suave y apasionadamente. En seguida, le besó el cuello, deslizó la boca por el hombro dejando que sus dientes rozaron su delicada piel.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina, casi derritiéndose ante aquella caricia.

Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de los cabellos rubios, recogidos en una cola de caballo, mientras la otra sostenía el cobertor sobre su pecho. Al darse cuenta de que intentaba esconder su cuerpo desnudo, Emma le apartó la mano, haciendo que el cobertor cayera, deslizando por sus pechos.

Sin ninguna clase de ceremonia, Emma comenzó a acariciar los pechos expuestos. Sus labios capturaron los de ella, esta vez, en un intenso beso.

«Me vuelves loca…» susurró Emma, y al hacer mención de ir a desnudarse, Regina la interrumpió

«¡Ni lo pienses, señorita insaciable!» exclamó, volviendo a cubrir su desnudez «Necesito un baño y un gran desayuno» añadió, en tono divertido.

«Muy bien…voy a terminar el desayuno entonces. No tardes» dijo Emma, y tras un fugaz beso, se marchó.

Tras el baño y una vez vestida, Regina se dirigió a la sala donde Emma la esperaba. El verano estaba a punto de acabar y con el sol descendiendo en el horizonte, tomaron el desayuno en la terraza. Emma, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, intentó aferrarse a aquel momento, pero sus pensamientos se veían atormentados por algo que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir: miedo.

En general, Emma no tenía miedo a nada, pero ahora, se sentía sometida por esa sensación desde que Regina le había confesado su recelo en hacer pública su relación. Emma estaba segura y dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa para estar juntas, pero no sabía si Regina sería capaz de hacer lo mismo.

«¿En qué piensas?» preguntó Regina

«Estoy pensando en si aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche» dijo Emma, y enseguida captó el cambio de comportamiento

«Emma, ya hablamos de eso y…»

«No es en un lugar público. Es en mi apartamento, bueno en el de mi amiga»

«No sé si es una buena idea…»

«Ir al apartamento de tu amiga Ruby es una buena idea, pero al apartamento de mi amiga, no, ¿es eso?»

«¿Por qué te exaltas? ¿Estás enfadada?»

«No estoy enfadada. Solo que no veo justo que las cosas siempre sean a tu manera»

«Disculpa, mi amor» dijo Regina, agarrándole el rostro entre sus manos «Cenaremos juntas esta noche, y si quieres, también podemos dormir juntas»

El toque reconfortante calmó los pensamientos de Emma, y soltando el aire, sonrió.

«¿Y tus padres?»

«Yo me entiendo con ellos…»

Ya pasaba de mediodía cuando Regina, finalmente, llegó a su casa. Cora estaba acomodada en el enorme sofá, entretenida con una revista, mientras Henry se había retirado a su despacho.

«Mamá, buen día» dijo ella, dándole un beso

«Buenas tardes querrás decir» respondió Cora, devolviéndole el saludo «Tu padre no está muy contento con tus "salidas" junto con Ruby»

«Lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré de ser su amiga por la incomodidad de papá. Por cierto, ¿ya salió?»

«No, está en el despacho charlando con Robin»

«¿Robin? Pero…»

«¡Hija, qué bien que has llegado!» dijo Henry acercándose a paso ligero «Te llamé y no lo cogiste, me preocupé»

«Mi móvil estaba en silencio, papá» dijo ella, saludándolo con un beso «¿Cómo estás, Robin?» preguntó, mirándolo

«Aún esperando tu llamada…»

«Cora, vamos a dejarlos solos»

* * *

«¿Entonces? Quedaste en llamarme y hasta hoy nada» dijo Robin

«Robin, voy a ir directa al grano» dijo ella, suspirando «Lo que hubo entre tú y yo acabó»

«Pero no hubo nada entre nosotros. Me has dado largas todo el rato»

«Está bien…Corrijo mis palabras. No hubo ni habrá nada entre nosotros porque no siento nada por ti»

«¿Estás con alguien, Regina?»

«No creo que eso sea relevante»

«¿Qué puedo hacer para tener tu amor? Hago cualquier cosa…»

«No quiero que hagas nada porque no hay nada que hacer. Así que, por favor, no me busques más» dicho eso, Regina se levantó y subió a su cuarto, dejándolo desconcertado tras ella.

Tras algunos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina se cambió de ropa, se retocó el maquillaje y se estaba preparando para salir cuando Henry la detuvo.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó él

«Para el taller, papá»

«¿Desde cuánto te llevas equipaje para tu taller?»

«Esta noche dormiré en el apartamento de Ruby y…»

«¡De ninguna manera!» la interrumpió «¡Pasas más tiempo con esa chica que en tu propia casa! ¡Casi no has ido al taller porque ahora tu vida se resume a pasar las 24 horas del día con una…bollera!» añadió en tono exaltado, usando aquella designación peyorativa que se les daba a las lesbianas.

«¡Henry!» Cora lo reprendió

«¡Soy mayor de edad y pasó las 24 horas con quien me plazca!» rebatió Regina

«¡No mientras vías bajo mi techo y a mi costa!»

«¡Henry, por favor!» Cora, una vez más, intervino

«¡No vivo a tu costa porque tengo mi trabajo y mi propio dinero! ¡Y en cuanto a vivir bajo tu techo, no te preocupes, hoy mismo me marcharé!» exclamó Regina, y al ir a retirarse, Henry la agarró por el brazo

«Perdón, hija…perdón» dijo él, suspirando «Solo estoy preocupado por ti. Por favor, perdóname»

«No hay razón alguna para preocuparse. Ruby es mi amiga, no es ninguna delincuente y…»

«Están hablando de las dos por ahí y por eso me alteré»

«¿Hablando de nosotras dos? ¿Quién?»

«Ayer un amigo prácticamente afirmó que tú tenias un relación con otra mujer. Y como a todo padre no me gustó lo que dijo, porque no es esa vida la que quiero para mi hija…mi única hija»

Tragando en seco, Regina se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sabía que tenía que tomar mucho cuidado. La ausencia de una respuesta rápida pareció confirmar lo que decía Henry, y temiendo que la situación se agravase, Cora quebró el silencio.

«Son solo chismes, Henry» dijo ella «Se aprovechan de la orientación sexual de Ruby para denigrar la reputación de nuestra hija»

«Ruby y yo solo somos amigas, papá. Nada más. Ahora si me permites, tengo que salir» dicho eso, Regina se marchó

A paso lento, Henry se acercó al sofá y aún nervioso por aquella conversación, se sentó. Hasta ese momento aún no había tenido noticias del amigo detective que había contratado para que siguiera los pasos de su hija, y a pesar de la ansiedad, no deseaba aquella visita.

* * *

«Hola…» dijo Regina, en cuanto la puerta se abrió

«Hola, entra» dijo Emma, claramente sorprendida «Pensé que solo vendrías a la noche» añadió, cerrando la puerta tras ella

«Si estás ocupada, vuelvo más tarde»

«No, no estoy ocupada. Es que dijiste que irías al taller esta tarde»

«Ese era el plan…pero discutí con papá y he perdido la concentración»

«¿Quieres hablar de eso?» preguntó Emma, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos

«No…quiero aprovechar el tiempo cuando estoy contigo…»

«No hace ni tres horas que nos vimos y ya me echas de menos, ¿señorita Mills?» dijo Emma, en tono malicioso y de broma

«Me vas a decir que tú no me echas de menos…»

«Claro que sí. Te echo mucho de menos…» dijo Emma, deslizando cariñosamente sus manos por su cintura «Echo de menos tu cuerpo a mi lado, en todo instante» añadió, humedeciéndose los labios al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con más fuerza.

«Hazme el amor, Emma…ahora»

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta por parte de Emma, Regina pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia su boca. Un deseo incontrolable y sofocante emergió entre ellas como cada vez que hacían el amor, volviendo el beso igualmente feroz y posesivo por ambas partes. Con los labios aún pegados a los de ella, Emma la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación. A Emma, que iba tropezándose con todo, no le importó tirar su portátil al suelo para acomodar a Regina sobre la mesa.

«Te amo…te amo, Regina…» gruñó Emma, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, su mano hundiéndose debajo de su falda.

«Así…poséeme, hazme tuya…» murmuró Regina, jadeando de placer cuando vio cómo sus bragas eran arrancadas de su cuerpo.

Emma le cubrió la carne caliente con la mano, y segundos después, deslizó dos dedos en su interior, mientras el pulgar hacía círculos en su clítoris. Con la respiración pesada y los dedos entrando y saliendo de Regina, Emma casi se corrió con sus jadeos, y enloquecida de tensión, la besó otra vez.

Empujándola hacia el borde de la mesa sin que los dedos detuvieran la deliciosa estocada en su sexo, Emma se puso de rodillas y ahora su boca sustituyó a sus dedos.

Al primer toque de los labios de Emma en su intimidad, Regina arqueó la espalda. Una de sus manos se agarraba al borde de la mesa, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba sus propios pechos.

«No pares, Emma…por favor, no pares…» pidió, jadeando, moviendo la pelvis hacia el encuentro de su boca.

La ronquez de su voz pareció destruir lo que quedaba de autocontrol en Emma, lanzándola a una violenta exaltación, incitándola a penetrarla con sus dedos rápida y furiosamente. En éxtasis, Regina irguió el cuerpo y empujó su rostro hacia su empapado sexo. En respuesta, Emma gimió y el profundo y erótico sonido resonó, chocando con la sensible carne de Regina, llevándola al límite del placer, sacudiéndose su cuerpo por un violento orgasmo.

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que Regina recuperó el aliento. Con el adictivo sabor de ella en su lengua, Emma la atrajo a un beso mientras la conducía a la cama.

«¡No» exclamó Regina, al darse cuenta de que Emma pretendía acostarla en la cama «Ahora es mi turno para darte placer» dijo, mientras le desanudaba el lazo del chándal que Emma llevaba.

Había convicción en el tono de su voz y la exigencia que rodeaban esas palabras hizo que la intimidad de Emma palpitara de deseo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Con una mirada cargada de lujuria y pasión, Regina llegó más cerca, cogió el vuelto de la camisa de Emma entre sus dedos y se la sacó por la cabeza. Besos calientes y húmedos fueron esparcidos por el rostro, cuello, hombros, y se detuvieron en los pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Emma cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un gemido gutural mientras los labios de Regina continuaban trazando una camino por sus costillas y de rodillas, pasó a alternar besos y lamidas en su bajo vientre. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina alzó la cabeza para observarla, manteniendo sus ojos atentos a cada mínima expresión de Emma.

«Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca…» susurró Regina, arrastrando las uñas por su abdomen «Tengo ganas de marcarlo entero…centímetro a centímetro…» añadió, aumentando la presión de sus uñas en su piel.

«Oh, Regina…» balbuceó, esbozando una expresión, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Sin un atisbo de prisa, Regina le fue bajando las bragas y con la misma lentitud, deslizó sus dedos por su clítoris, empapándolos en su humedad. Con sus ojos castaños fijos en los verdes de Emma, levantó la mano y pasó su lengua alrededor de sus dedos. Con los labios entreabiertos, Emma dejó escapar un suave gemido, enloquecida ante la sensualidad con la que Regina realizaba tal acto.

La presión y el calor se intensificaron entre las piernas de Emma cuando Regina hizo amago de penetrarla, sin embargo, retrocedió, y de nuevo sus uñas le marcaron la piel cuando se deslizaron sin piedad por sus muslos.

Emma tensó el cuerpo y contuvo un grito. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más, y fue entonces cuando Regina hundió la lengua entre ellas. Las manos subieron por su cuerpo y le agarraron los pechos, comenzando a masajear cada uno mientras su lengua exploraba el centro de su placer.

«Regina…» susurró Emma. Su voz temblaba mientras un dolor abrasador la tomaba por completo, haciendo que cada uno de sus nervios hormiguease.

«Córrete en mi boca» dijo Regina. El tono de su voz dejó claro que se trataba de una orden.

Emma le agarró los cabellos. Sus músculos se contrajeron violentamente ante las embestidas que la boca de Regina, en compañía de su lengua, hacía, llevándola al límite de un deseo completamente insano. Su cuerpo quemaba mientras sus manos se aferraban a los cortos cabellos, húmedos por el sudor. Un gemido de satisfacción resonó por el dormitorio en el momento del orgasmo.

* * *

Emma, mientras se recostaba en el cabecero de la cama, la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ambas respiraciones, que empezaban a normalizarse, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

«Estás muy callada hoy…» comentó Emma, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos «¿Por qué discutiste con tu padre?»

«Nada importante, amor»

«¿Confías en mí, Regina?»

Regina se cruzó con la mirada de Emma, alisó sus húmedos cabellos apartándolos del rostro, y enseguida condujo sus labios a los de ella. Profunda y apasionadamente, lenta y suavemente la besó.

«Claro que confío en ti. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Por nada…solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí siempre»

«Confío, amor. Ahora, cambiando de tema…estoy hambrienta»

«Podemos pedir algo por teléfono o puedo hacer que pruebes el mejor sándwich de jamón hecho por mí. ¿Qué prefieres?» preguntó Emma, recorriéndole el rostro con uno de sus dedos mientras una graciosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

«Voy a arriesgarme con ese sándwich» dijo ella, una sonrisa sensual se insinuó en su rostro.

«Entonces ven, vamos…»

«¡Espera! Deja que me vista…¿Qué va a pensar tu amiguita si me encuentra llevando solo una camisa tuya?»

«Mérida solo vendrá mañana, así que no te preocupes por eso»

«¿Y si aparece por sorpresa? Estaría bien que también tú te vistieras»

«Está bien, vamos a vestirnos entonces»

Mientras saboreaba el apetitoso sándwich de jamón, Regina analizaba discretamente la figura de Emma. El decidido encanto, la osada autoconfianza, la insana atracción y la incontestable dominación que exhalaba por todos los poros. Todas esas cosas hacían que sintiera una fascinación nunca antes sentida, pero no parecía ser suficiente para hacerla asumir aquella relación.

«¿Entonces? ¿Te ha gustado el sándwich?» preguntó Emma, en el intento de romper aquel extraño silencio entre ellas. Sentía que algo incomodaba a Regina, pero nada podía hacer si no sabía de lo que se trataba.

«Sí, está muy bueno» respondió Regina, y tras un breve suspiro, volvió a hablar «Amor, me tengo que ir»

«Pensé que íbamos a dormir juntas»

«Ese era el plan» dijo ella «Pero ha surgido un imprevisto y no me podré quedar» añadió, inclinando la cabeza para observarla

Regina recorrió con sus ojos su rostro, descendió por el cuello y llegó a sus manos que descansaban cómodamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. No era la primera vez que Regina le dirigía esa mirada, y como en las otras veces, Emma no consiguió evitar la sospecha de que, cuando la miraba de esa manera, la estaba comparando con otra persona. Alguien más elegante, menos alto, más refinado, menos paciente con ella.

Tras unos minutos de silencio intenso, Emma finalmente se pronunció

«Está bien» se limitó a decir

«Gracias por entenderlo» dijo Regina dándole un rápido beso en los labios «Voy a terminar de vestirme» añadió, y Emma solo asintió.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron y tras una breve despedida regada de besos, Regina se marchó.

* * *

«Mis padres desconfían desde que…»

«¿Desde que se enteraron de que soy lesbiana?» Ruby la interrumpió

«Sí, sobre todo papá»

«Lo siento mucho, Regina. Si quieres dar un tiempo a nuestra amistad, lo entenderé»

«¡Ruby, no voy a hacer eso! Yo solo…solo necesito sacarles esa idea de sus cabezas»

«¿Por qué no les cuentas la verdad? El mundo entero no tiene por qué saberlo, pero ellos son tus padres»

«Papá no lo aceptaría»

«Supongamos que no lo acepte…tienes un apartamento, tienes tu propio trabajo y puedes mantenerte perfectamente»

«Me falta valor…pero voy a resolver esto»

«¿Ya has hablado con Emma de esto?»

«Sí…al principio se puso algo nerviosa, pero después lo comprendió»

«¿Entonces vais a seguir saliendo a escondidas por el resto de la vida?»

«Ruby, por favor…»

«Está bien, disculpa»

Al cabo de un rato Regina volvió a casa. Se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sintió cómo se aceleraba su corazón llegando a la conclusión de que Ruby tenía razón. No podía mantener una relación con Emma a escondidas, no por mucho tiempo.

«Hija, ¿todo bien?» Cora interrumpió sus pensamientos

«Sí, mamá…todo bien»

«Pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir en casa de tu amiga»

«Recordé que mañana temprano tengo un compromiso y tenía que organizarme. ¿Dónde está papá?»

«En la habitación»

«Voy a tomar un baño y vengo a daros las buenas noches»

«Claro, querida…»

Con la respiración vacilante, Regina esperó que el agua templada aliviase la tensión de su cuerpo, pero eso no sucedió. Tras el baño, dedicó algunos minutos a sus padres y solo entonces intentó relajarse en la cama, sin embargo, estaba siendo difícil. Regina no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto había evitado pensar en la posibilidad de revelar su verdadera sexualidad a sus padres. Pero con la llegada de Emma ese pensamiento ha pasado a atormentarla noche y día, pero le faltaba valor para dar ese paso que, en su opinión, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

«¿Regina? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«¿Podemos hablar?»

«Claro que sí, entra» dijo Robin, dejándola pasar «¿Quieres beber algo?»

«No, gracias»

«Entonces, ¿en qué puedo…?»

«Soy lesbiana» ella lo interrumpió de sopetón

Con los ojos desorbitados, Robin entreabrió los labios, pero Regina, levantado la mano, no lo dejó hablar.

«Lo he pensado mucho y…pensé que era mejor contarte el motivo por el cual no acepté mantener una relación contigo» dijo ella, suspirando «Mis padres no lo saben…es más, solo Ruby y ahora tú lo sabéis»

«Regina…no sé qué decir. Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo no te hubiera presionado tanto para estar juntos»

«Yo…no tenía valor para hablar. En realidad, ni sé cómo he podido conseguir decirlo ahora»

«Somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí» dijo él, agarrándole la mano

«Gracias» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa «Estoy saliendo con alguien…»

«¿Y ese alguien es Ruby?»

«Claro que no. Ruby es mi mejor amiga…es como una hermana»

«Entonces, ¿quién es?»

«No puedo decírtelo»

«Está bien, lo entiendo»

«Robin, tengo que pedirte un enorme favor»

«Dime…»

«Bueno…quería que le dijeras a mis padres que hemos vuelto y…que fingieras ser mi novio»

* * *

«Eso no va a salir bien…» comentó Ruby

«Claro que sí saldrá bien. Por lo menos mis padres me dejarán en paz» dijo Regina

«En eso quizás tengas razón. Pero…¿y Emma? ¿Crees de verdad que lo va a aceptar?»

«Emma no tiene que saberlo»

«Espera un momento, Regina. ¿Le vas a esconder esto?»

«Es un noviazgo de mentira y si no se lo cuento es para que no se ponga celosa» se justificó, y como respuesta, Ruby solo balanceó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante esa irracional decisión.

Pasaron unos días y al enterarse de la supuesta relación entre Robin y su hija, Henry despidió al detective sin preocuparse por enterarse de lo que había averiguado. Regina, por su parte, a pesar de no sentirse cómoda con aquella farsa, parecía más tranquila en presencia de sus padres, sobre todo porque Henry ya no la reprendía por la cercana amistad con Ruby. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando ella y Robin fueron pillados juntos, de manos dadas mientras salían de un restaurante en el centro de Boston.

«No te lo cuento por chisme y para provocar un malentendido entre vosotras. Te lo digo porque lo vi extraño…los dos de manos dadas, riendo como una pareja enamorada» explicó Mérida

Emma estaba tan concentrada en las palabras de Mérida que no notó su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, y solo se dio cuenta al tercer toque, pero ignoró la llamada. Alzando la mirada del suelo, miró a la amiga durante unos segundos.

«Quizás te hayas equivocado. Quizás no era Regina» dijo ella

«Sí, Emma…quizás me haya equivocado»

«Mérida…»

«Mira, ni debería habértelo contado. Lo he hecho porque eres mi amiga y creo que es algo absurdo lo que esa mujer hace contigo»

«No está preparada para contárselo a los padres, solo eso»

«Entiendo perfectamente su postura. Pero, ¿qué le impide salir contigo a cenar o almorzar como dos buenas amigas? Sale con su mejor amiga, ¿no? Y no por eso la palabra "lesbiana" aparece escrita en su frente»

Emma sabía que Regina se esforzaba al máximo para esconder la relación de ambas y comprendía su miedo a salir del armario. El riesgo era grande para ambas, sobre todo para ella. Después de confesarse la necesidad de estar juntas, el juicio de los demás sería complicado, pero podrían soportarlo juntas. Sin embargo, Regina no parecía dispuesta a arriesgarse.

«Me tengo que ir…hablamos más tarde» dicho eso, Emma se marchó

Tras conducir por las calles de Boston una media hora, Emma se detuvo frente al restaurante donde Mérida, supuestamente, había pillado a Regina con Robin. Mostrando su placa de policía, solicitó la lista de clientes de aquella tarde y sin queja alguna, se la mostraron. Sus ansiosos y confusos ojos no tardaron mucho en captar el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba, y debajo del de ella, el nombre de él: Robin Hood.

«¿Algún problema, señorita?» preguntó el gerente del establecimiento

«No…a quien busco no está en la lista» dijo Emma, marchándose inmediatamente

Mientras conducía al apartamento, Emma se daba cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo en un mar de inseguridades para tener a Regina a su lado, y aunque la relación entre ambas no fuera exactamente como deseaba, estaba segura de que Regina la amaba y que jamás sería un error en su vida. Con ese pensamiento, prefirió ignorar lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga, a fin de cuentas, podrían haberse encontrado en aquel dichoso restaurante por casualidad.

* * *

De pie, en mitad del despacho que compartía con su colega de trabajo, Graham Humbert, Emma luchaba contra el deseo de preguntar a Regina sobre su supuesta salida romántica con Robin. Solo quedaba una hora para acabar el turno y poder verla en su apartamento.

Frente a tantas emociones opuestas, Emma pasó la hora siguiente examinando sus dudas.

«Perdona el atraso. He cogido un terrible atasco» dijo Emma, en cuanto Regina abrió la puerta.

«Amor…» dijo Regina, dándole un beso en los labios «Solo te estaba esperando para decirte que…desgraciadamente tendré que marcharme dentro de veinte minutos»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Un cliente ha marcado una cena de última hora»

«¿Y no podías negarte?»

«Mi amor, es un antiguo cliente, es más, el primer cuadro que restauré era de él, así que no pude negarme»

«Está bien…»

«No pongas esa carita…» dijo ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello «Vamos a aprovechar estos minutos juntas» añadió, salpicando su rostro de besos

Los pocos minutos disponibles pasaron en un pestañeo, y aunque a disgusto, Emma se despidió y dejó el apartamento, sin embargo, se quedó dentro de su coche y arrancó cuando el coche de Regina salió del garaje. Aunque no aprobaba su propia actitud, Emma no dudó en seguirla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Emma estacionó pocos metros antes del restaurante donde se Regina se encontraría con un cliente. Aunque no se sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no podría quedarse con la duda atormentándola cada vez que sus ojos capturasen una brizna de mentira en los ojos de Regina.

«¿Su reserva, señorita?» preguntó el recepcionista, y como respuesta Emma enseñó su placa

«Necesito hablar con el gerente» dijo ella

«Acompáñeme, por favor»

Emma no consiguió tranquilizar su acelerado corazón cuando sus ojos se depararon con una mesa en la que estaban sentados Regina, Robin, el senador Mills y su esposa, Cora. Ella continuó observando a la hermosa mujer que había invadido su mundo y se había asentado en su corazón, sin embargo, la discreta voz del gerente hizo que desviara su mirada.

«Soy Archie Hopper, gerente del restaurante. ¿Ha sucedido algo?» preguntó, visiblemente preocupado

«Necesito ver la lista de las reservas» dijo la primera disculpa que se le pasó por la cabeza

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Solo para garantizar una noche tranquila en este establecimiento. Usted mira por sus clientes, ¿no?»

«Sí, claro que sí. Aquí tiene la lista»

Por algunos instantes, Emma olvidó la lista de reservas y se perdió en la dirección en la que se encontraba Regina. Todos sentados en la mesa esbozaban largas sonrisas, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los cariños intercambiados entre Robin y la mujer que ella imaginó ser suya.

«Están celebrando el compromiso de la hija» dijo Archie, al notar que ella mantenía su mirada fija en aquella dirección

«¿Compromiso?» preguntó Emma, intentado ignorar la alteración de la voz y el súbito aumento de su temperatura

«Sí…el propio senador me lo dijo en cuanto llegó. Está muy feliz…claro, es su única hija…»

El gerente continuó hablando y a pesar de estar mirándolo, Emma no conseguía escuchar una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Un lacerante dolor comenzó a latir en sus venas, manifestándose como un cáncer en estado terminal.

* * *

Mordiéndose el labio, Regina intentó controlar el pánico que la invadió cuando sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los ojos verdes de Emma. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración y las manos frías y temblorosas se posaron sobre sus muslos. Incapaz de mover un músculo, sintió su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho mientras Emma camina apresuradamente hacia la salida. Sin poder correr a su encuentro y explicarle la situación, solo podía rezar para que Emma lo comprendiese.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana cuando Mérida sirvió una taza de café a su mejor amiga. Emma, aún sin poderse creer lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, sorbía el líquido caliente y amargo poco a poco, con la esperanza de que la fuerte bebida apartase sus pensamientos de Regina.

«Estaba allí…la familia completa celebrando su compromiso» murmuró Emma, apretando la taza con una fuerza innecesaria

«Ni sé qué decir, Emma»

«No necesitas decir nada» dijo ella, levantándose enseguida

«Creo que no estás en condiciones de ir a trabajar» dijo Mérida

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Al abrirla, Mérida se encontró de cara con Regina, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella entró al apartamento sin ser invitada y casi perdió el aliento al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Emma fijos en los suyos.

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo Regina

A pesar de no querer lidiar con ninguna disculpa insostenible que tuviera que darle, no podía ignorar su presencia. Con los brazos cruzados, Emma sonrió, pero sin el menor indicio de alegría.

«Estoy escuchando» dijo «¿Qué mentira será esta vez?»

«Emma…las cosas no son como estás imaginando, por favor…escúchame»

«¿Ah, no? Como una tonta, creí en ti, en nosotras dos juntas» gruñó, claramente herida «¿Cuándo has vuelto con él?»

«Es una relación de mentira, Emma. Por favor, confía en mí»

«¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?»

«Fue la única manera que encontré para…» tragó en seco, buscando valor para continuar «Mis padres estaban con la mosca tras la oreja sobre mí, imaginándose que Ruby y yo teníamos algo. Así que hablé con Robin…salí del armario frente a él y le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien. Entendió y aceptó mantener esta falsa relación conmigo frente a mis padres» explicó Regina, suspirando pesadamente «Si no te lo conté antes, fue porque temí tu reacción»

«Espera un momento, Regina…¡deja a ver si entendí!» dijo Emma, acercándose a paso lento y amenazante «Para todos los efectos, Robin es tu prometido y con él te exhibes por las calles de Boston, por los restaurantes con toda la familia feliz reunida. Muy bien…¿pero y yo, Regina? ¿Qué soy yo en toda esta historia? ¿Una hija de puta que folla contigo cuando a ti se te antoja?»

Sintiéndose presa en la oscuridad de su mirada, Regina temió que su corazón se detuviese en cualquier momento mientras Emma escupía sus palabras en un tono brutal y despreciable.

«No, amor…no» murmuró, afligida, sin intentar esconder el dolor que la rompía «Te amo, Emma…solo necesito que me entiendas, por favor…»

«Lo entiendo, Regina…entiendo tu miedo a exponerte. Lo entiendo tanto que acepté mantener una relación a escondidas contigo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te entiendo y porque te amo. Pero tú con él, no lo voy a tolerar»

«Por Dios, Emma…te acabo de explicar que es una farsa…»

«¡No me interesa!» vociferó Emma «¿De verdad crees que aquel imbécil se va a conformar con eso? ¿Crees que no se aprovechará de la situación para besarte? ¿Para tocarte? ¿Crees que soy idiota, joder? Porque si lo crees, estás completamente equivocada»

«Solo será por un tiempo, Emma…solo necesito un tiempo para encontrar la forma de hablar de esto con mis padres, por favor…»

«No es tiempo lo que necesitas» dijo ella, invadiendo su espacio personal «Lo que necesitas es madurar, Regina. Y mientras eso no pase, no vuelvas a buscarme»

«¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?» preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«No puedo romper lo que ni hemos empezado…¿Y sabes cuál es la parte más triste de todo esto? Que, mientras yo me quedaba aquí contando los minutos para que tú llegaras, no me había dado cuenta de que tú ya te habías marchado»

«Emma, te lo suplico…por favor, no me abandones…» rogó. Regina, dando poco pasos, la alcanzó y sin la menor intención de dejarla salir, la agarró por el brazo «Te amo…te amo como nunca he amado en esta vida»

«Pero por lo que parece ese amor no es suficiente para luchar junto conmigo» dijo Emma, sus ojos verdes fusilaron los castaños de ella «Te amo, Regina. Pero estoy cansada de luchar sola» dicho eso, Emma abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Al sentir que las piernas le fallaban, Regina tambaleó hacia atrás y acabó tropezando con el sofá donde se sentó cuidadosamente. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para ahogar el llanto, se sentía derrotada y asolada por la agresión que aquel término había provocado.

«Lo siento mucho…» dijo Mérida conmovida con el estado en que Regina se encontraba «¿Quieres un calmante?»

«No, gracias…» respondió, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba, y a paso lento se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, dejó el edificio y rápidamente entró en su coche. Las manos temblorosas se aferraron al volante, y aquel temblor nada tenía que ver con la temperatura.

* * *

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?» preguntó Ruby al abrir la puerta. Como respuesta Regina se tiró a sus brazos derrumbándose en un compulsivo llanto «Regi, ¿qué ocurre?» preguntó Ruby una vez más, mientras Regina se soltaba de su abrazo y caminaba lentamente hacia el sofá.

Dejándose caer en el mueble, se cubrió los ojos con las manos e intentó recomponerse. Sus nervios estaban hechos pedazos y solo deseaba desaparecer.

«Emma ha roto conmigo…me ha dejado» dijo, suspirando

«¡Joder! ¿Y eso?» preguntó Ruby, perpleja «Pero…¿por qué?»

Tras relatar lo que había sucedido, Regina caminó con el ánimo por los suelos hacia el baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría para aliviar la tensión y el dolor de cabeza que sentía en aquel momento. Al volver a la sala, se sentó al lado de Ruby pero se mantuvo en silencio.

«¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«No lo sé, Ruby. Sinceramente, no lo sé»

«No puedes continuar con esta farsa. Sobre todo, porque tarde o temprano tus padres lo sabrán»

«Necesito pensar…»

«Lo siento mucho, amiga…lo siento de verdad» dijo Ruby, acogiéndola entre sus brazos.

* * *

El sonido de su móvil vibrando encima de la mesa trajo a Emma de vuelta a la realidad. Era la quinta llamada que recibía de Regina, y hasta ese momento, no había contestado a ninguna. Aunque rechazar todas sus llamadas y mensajes exigía todo su autocontrol, mantuvo su promesa y no aceptó reanudar aquello que se atrevió a llamar relación. Regina se había transformado en un dolor diferente a todo lo que ya había conocido. Felizmente, el tiempo pasó deprisa y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dejando el apartamento.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Mérida

«He encontrado el apartamento que estaba buscando y mañana mismo me mudo para allá» dijo ella mientras metía su ropa en una maleta

«¿He hecho algo malo? Mira, si es porque te hablé sobre Regina…»

«Mérida, no tiene nada que ver» la interrumpió Emma «Siempre te dejé claro que me quedaría aquí por un tiempo, no toda la vida»

«Sí, lo sé. Pero me gusta tu compañía»

«A mí también me gusta tu compañía, pero necesito tener mi propio lugar, ¿entiendes?»

«Claro que sí. Bueno, deja que te ayude con eso»

«Gracias»

«Emma…sé que no es asunto mío…pero, ¿no pretendes volver con ella?»

«No de esa forma. Eso no es una relación»

«Se quedó destrozada cuando te fuiste…»

«Lo siento mucho, pero de esa forma es imposible» dijo Emma, suspirando «Mi lealtad siempre fue primero para ella, pero la de ella siempre fue primero para los demás, dejándose a mí en un distante segundo lugar»

Al día siguiente, conforme lo había planeado, Emma dejó el apartamento de Mérida para instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Al dejar las maletas en una esquina cualquier de la habitación, sintió cómo sus ojos ardían y las lágrimas brotaban en el exacto momento en que su mente hurgó en su memoria, en los recuerdos de los planes que sola había planeado para ella y Regina. Tras enjugarse las lágrimas, se dirigió al departamento de policía, y aunque tuviera su mente hundida en su nuevo trabajo, Regina permanecía en sus pensamientos como una sombra que nunca la abandonaba, sencillamente planeaba por allí todo el rato.

«Emma…» Graham la sacó de sus devaneos «La hija del senador te está buscando»

«Dile que he salido a atender alguna llamada…»

«Ya le he dicho que estabas. Disculpa…»

«Está bien entonces»

Mientras caminaba al encuentro de Regina, Emma no dejó de notar las miradas curiosas y sugestivas en su dirección. Pocas personas sabían que ella había trabajado como escolta particular de la hija del senador, pero muchos, a pesar de su discreción, sospechaban de su orientación sexual y quizás comenzaban a hacer suposiciones sobre ella y Regina. Por su parte no había ningún problema con eso, ya que en ningún momento consideró esconder su sexualidad a nadie. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Regina.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Emma «Tus…"visitas" pueden atizar la curiosidad de las personas, ¿no crees?»

«Fui a buscarte y tu amiga me dijo que te habías mudado. ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?» preguntó, ignorando el comentario

«No creo que sea asunto tuyo»

«Emma, por favor…estoy sufriendo sin ti…»

«¿Y crees que yo estoy estallando de felicidad?»

«Entonces, vuelve conmigo, te lo ruego»

«No mientras continúes desfilando con aquel imbécil»

«Ya te expliqué…»

«¡No quiero tus explicaciones! Quiero una actitud de verdad. Te avergüenzas de tus propios sentimientos»

«No, Emma…»

«¡Sí! ¡Sí, Regina! Eres una cobarde»

«Ahora solo quieres herirme» dijo ella, tragando con dificultad.

«¿Quieres saber una cosa? ¡Quizás sí!» exclamó Emma, en tono bajo, pero amenazador «Quizás quiera herirte tanto como tú me estás hiriendo. Así que eso es, me mantendré firme en mi decisión y espero que mi ausencia te hiera a cada minuto, tanto como la tuya va a herirme a mí» dicho eso, Emma dio media vuelta y volvió a su puesto.

Intentando esconder el asombro explícito en su rostro, Regina caminó apresuradamente hacia el coche, y solo después de conducir algunos metros, permitió que las lágrimas finalmente escapasen de sus ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

De regreso a su despacho, Emma se hundió en la silla intentando ignorar cuánto aquella visita de Regina la había afectado. Estaba herida y confusa, y las pequeñas cosas la hacían pensar en ella. Regina le estimulaba las emociones, los nervios y todos sus sentidos. La conexión y la atracción que la hija del senador provocaba, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se depararon con ella, aún le impresionaban, pero vivir una relación extremadamente limitada no formaba parte de sus sueños.

Regina, por otro lado, mantuvo el coche parado por largos minutos mientras su mente era torturada por la imagen de Emma. Sus ojos contenían una tristeza de la que Regina sabía perfectamente ser la causante, y los hombros que antes mostraban tanta autoconfianza estaban caídos. Su corazón se encogió aún más en su pecho al darse cuenta de que la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Emma se quedaría eternamente grabada en su memoria. Las palmas de sus manos sudadas finalmente se cerraron alrededor del volante y se marchó, con una profunda tristeza muy particular.

* * *

«¡Hola! ¿Emma está?» preguntó Ruby

«¡Hola! Emma ya no vive aquí» dijo Mérida

«¿De verdad? ¿Me podrías pasar su nueva dirección?»

«Bueno…no sé si debo»

«Te juro que no soy una psicópata ni nada de eso» dijo ella, en un tono divertido, levantando las manos en señal de rendición

«¿Y de dónde la conoces?»

«De la cafetería próxima a la comisaría de policía. Trabajo allí de camarera y ella me encargó unas comidas para llevar, así que quería ajustar los precios y…»

«Ah, está bien» Mérida la interrumpió «¿Quieres entrar mientras te anoto la dirección?»

«Gracias» dijo ella, acomodándose en el sofá

«Eres muy bonita para ser camarera…» comentó Mérida «No es que las camareras sean feas…quiero decir, no todas lo son…vaya, no quería…»

«Entendí lo que has querido decir, así que gracias por el elogio» dijo Ruby, divirtiéndose con la incomodidad de ella

«Aquí está la dirección. Ah, no te he ofrecido nada, ¡qué cabeza la mía! No piense que soy una maleducada»

«No pienso eso»

«Entonces, ¿aceptas beber algo?»

«Sí, acepto. Me gustaría un poco de champán» dijo Ruby

«¿Champán?» preguntó Mérida, esbozando una confusa expresión

«¡Es broma!» exclamó Ruby, sin contener la risa «¡Disculpa, broma bombástica! ¡Bueno, no! ¡Nada de bomba! Yo nunca bromearía sobre…eso» añadió, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse «Un agua, si no es mucha molestia»

* * *

«¿Y? ¿Conseguiste su dirección?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, y por tu culpa he pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Olvida! Pero ven aquí, ¿ya te has dado cuenta de que la amiga de Emma es un bellezón?»

«No, no he reparado en ello» dijo Regina sin mucho interés

«Pues lo es. Un bellezón en todos los sentidos»

«¿Por qué solo te interesas por las pelirrojas?»

«¿Y quién dice que estoy interesada?»

«No es necesario que lo digas. Pero estoy feliz en saber que finalmente has mirado a otra persona que no sea mi prima»

«Cambiando de tema…¿qué vas a hacer, Regina? ¿Vas a buscar a Emma otra vez?»

«Claro que sí. Para eso te pedí que consiguieras su dirección»

«Creo que estás haciendo todo mal»

«Quizás…Pero no puedo perder a Emma. No puedo»

Tras salir del apartamento de Ruby, Regina dejó su coche en el aparcamiento del taller, y optó por coger un taxi. Faltaban pocos minutos para las seis de la tarde y a esas alturas, Emma ya debería estar en casa o de camino. El portero que la reconoció inmediatamente como la hija del senador la dejó pasar y satisfecha, atravesó la portería y cogió el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió y a paso lento, se acercó al apartamento de ella. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta, levantó la mano con la intención de apretar el timbre, pero antes de concluir la acción, una voz la interrumpió

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Regina?» preguntó Emma

«He venido a hablar contigo» respondió ella, en un tono casi inaudible.

El hermoso rostro de Regina casi le cortó la respiración. El pecho se contrajo de amor, pero la rabia le quemaba la piel.

«No tenemos nada más de que hablar»

«Sé que no me quieres de vuelta, pero necesitaba venir y decirte que lo siento mucho» dijo ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos «Necesitaba decirte cuánto te amo, Emma…y cuánto te necesito en mi vida»

La tensión de nuevo planeó en el ambiente. Los ojos de Regina buscaron los de Emma, pero lo que encontró fue un rostro dolorosamente impasible y cansado. El corazón se encogió en su pecho ante el largo silencio entre ellas.

Algo sucedió dentro de Emma al mirar los labios de Regina, y con un movimiento brusco, la agarró por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, la respiración de Regina se cortó mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Sin conseguir controlar el deseo, Regina aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y le agarró los cabellos rubios y largos recogidos en una cola de caballo, suplicando perdón, al mismo que tiempo que sorbía su familiar sabor al pasear su lengua por su boca.

De forma brusca, Emma concluyó el beso. Retrocediendo unos pasos, balanceó la cabeza negativamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el pequeño pasillo.

«Vamos a entrar y conversar, Emma…» murmuró Regina, y tras un largo suspiro, Emma abrió la puerta y las dos entraron.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, Emma no estaba segura si haber dejado pasar a Regina había sido una buena idea. Su decisión de no aceptar aquella relación "sugerida" por Regina continuaba en pie, pero no sabía hasta cuándo.

«¿Tienes idea de lo que es querer tanto una cosa hasta el punto de disponerte a cambiar toda tu vida?» preguntó Regina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

«Sí…porque yo me dispuse a cambiar mi vida por ti» dijo Emma

«Yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, a dejar de lado este miedo absurdo que siento porque sé que nosotras dos valemos la pena» dijo Regina, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano

De nuevo incapaz de resistir la propia necesidad, Regina se acercó y le dio un suave y demorado beso en los labios. Sus ojos se cerraron mientas el calor de su cuerpo se esparcía por el suyo.

«No sabes cuántas noches pasé en blanco, mirando para el techo y preguntándome durante cuánto tiempo duraría esta tortura que es vivir lejos de ti, de tus besos, de tu cuerpo…» Emma murmuró, rozando sus labios por el rostro de Regina «Caminaba durante largos minutos de un lado a otro en mi cuarto, imaginando otro día más sin sentir el calor de tu piel…»

«Perdón, mi amor…» susurró Regina, sintiendo cálidas lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro «Perdón por hacerte sufrir…yo también he sufrido con tu ausencia y no quiero pasar por eso nunca más. No vamos a pasar por eso nunca más»

Las puntas de los dedos de Emma recorrieron su rostro con liviandad, enjugaron las lágrimas y descendieron por la curva de su cuello, pasaron por sus hombros hasta detenerse en su cintura.

«Te amo, Regina…» dijo Emma, humedeciendo los labios y clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella

«Yo también te amo, Emma…y la idea de perderte para siempre me volvió loca. Por eso, no quiero pasar un día más sin ti» añadió. Sus labios aterrizaron en los de ella.

Fue entonces que Emma la apretó contra su cuerpo y sus labios capturaron los suyos, en un beso desesperado y hambriento. Respirando con dificultad, se hundieron una en la boca de la otra, locas para disfrutar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin interrumpir el beso, Emma se quitó la pistola de su cintura y la soltó encima del sofá, para a continuación, tropezando con todo, conducir a Regina hacia el cuarto. Con cada paso que daban, una prenda de ropa quedaba por el camino.

Con las manos enmarañadas en los cabellos de Regina, Emma tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y fue marcando su cuello con besos, y solo después de unos minutos explorando aquella parte de su anatomía, Emma la recostó delicadamente en la cama. Parada cerca de los pies de la cama, los ojos verdes y hambrientos de Emma recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, fijándose en los suculentos pezones endurecidos por la excitación. Sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas parcialmente abiertas, arrancándole un profundo suspiro a la mujer que la esperaba.

«Poséeme, Emma…» susurró Regina «No hay una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no desee sentir tus caricias»

Con sus ojos verdes chispeando de lujuria y casi sin aliento, Emma se arrodilló y apoyó las piernas de Regina sobre sus propios hombros. Las puntas de sus dedos resbalaron por la parte interna de los muslos y rozaron levemente la vulva completamente depilada.

De sopetón, Regina arqueó la espalda, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del impacto provocado por esa caricia, Emma posó su boca en su intimidad.

«Oh, Emma…» murmuró, empujando la pelvis hacia su boca

Las manos de Emma se agarraron a sus muslos posesivamente, pero tras pocos segundos se separaron, resbalando cuerpo arriba hasta alcanzarle los pechos. En el mismo momento, Regina cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas, dictando la fuerza con la que quería ser tocada.

Perdida y enloquecida, lo único que Emma deseaba era ahogarse en aquella intimidad, y en respuesta a cada toque, a cada succión que la boca hacia en su sexo, Regina gemía, se retorcía de placer mientras Emma enfilaba su lengua hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

«Emma…voy a…¡oh, cielos!» exclamó, mordiendo la punta de la almohada en el intento de ahogar los gemidos mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por las vibraciones provocadas por el orgasmo.

Aún intentando recuperar el aliento, Regina sintió cómo su vello se erizaba a medida que los labios de Emma recorrían su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de besos y pequeños mordiscos. Cuando los ojos, finalmente, se encontraron, ambas sonrieron y se besaron sin cualquier atisbo de prisa.

«Te amo…» dijo Regina, rodando hacia un lado y colocándose encima de Emma. Se alzó un poco y rozó sus labios en los de ella, lenta y suavemente «No aguantaría un minuto más lejos de ti» añadió, tomándole las manos y llevándolas hacia sus pechos. Emma los agarró, masajeándolos.

Sentada sobre los muslos de Emma, con la espalda perfectamente recta, los movimientos ritmados de sus pelvis se volvieron más rápidos. Sus manos cubrieron las manos de Emma mientras esta acariciaba sus pechos.

«Son tuyos, Emma…solo tuyos…» dijo. Su voz ronca y sensual causó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Emma.

Arqueando la espalda, Regina deslizó una de las manos por la barriga y froto el clítoris. Las pelvis continuaban moviéndose deprisa, y la respiración era algo más rápida. A punto de correrse una vez más, detuvo los movimientos y cubrió el cuerpo de Emma con el suyo.

Recostada encima de ella, Regina le besó el rostro, descendió por el cuello y se paró en los pechos. Los lamió, besó, succionó y lamió de nuevo, regodeándose en los pezones, que también succionó y lamió. El placer de tales caricias cogió a Emma de lleno y por un momento se quedó sin aliento.

«Di que me amas, Emma…» pidió Regina, mientras sus labios continuaban explorando su cuerpo. La lengua había abandonado los pechos y ahora dejaba rastros de saliva sobre el abdomen.

«Te amo…» murmuró Emma «Estoy loca por ti…» completó, mordiendo el labio con fuerza mientras la lengua de Regina hacia círculos alrededor de su ombligo, provocando una ola de descargas en su bajo vientre.

Entonces Regina presionó sus labios contra su vulva. Lenta y suavemente, chupó, lamió, tocó con los dedos, con la punta de la lengua. La fricción de su lengua aumentó, provocando una explosión de placer cuando el orgasmo llegó.

Regina rehízo el recorrido sobre el cuerpo de Emma mientras esta se calmaba, y cuando sus ojos castaños encontraron los ojos verdes, Regina, profunda y apasionadamente, la besó y después se relajó a su lado, abrazada a su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

«No quiero que le digas al mundo entero que estamos juntas» dijo Emma, rompiendo el silencio entre ellas «Solo quiero que seas solamente mía…sin mentiras, sin miedo, sin vergüenza»

«Lo siento mucho» dijo Regina «No puedo creer que casi acabara con lo nuestro…¿me perdonas?»

«Ya pasó, Regina. Y ahora será diferente, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, mi amor. Mañana hablaré con Robin y después con mis padres»

«Si quieres que vaya contigo…»

«No, amor. Tengo que hacer esto sola» dijo ella, y tras un beso, recostó su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, rezando para que sus padres la comprendiesen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

«¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?» preguntó Emma, mientras distribuía besos por los hombros de Regina

«Tengo mis medios, amorcito» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Y yo estoy segura de que tu amiguita está metida en el ajo»

«Quizás…¿ahora qué me dices de un baño y después comida? Estoy hambrienta»

«¿Te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo?»

«¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?»

«Nada me haría más feliz…»

Entre besos y caricias, Regina fue conducida al baño y al contrario de lo que pensó, Emma dejó de lado el box y la sentó en la encimera del lavabo. Los besos que recibía por el cuello calentaron su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar el frío granito bajo su trasero.

«Pensé que íbamos a tomar un baño…» murmuró Regina

«Y vamos» dijo Emma, colocándose entre sus muslos «Pero solo después de aliviar el hambre que tengo de ti» completó, agarrándole las piernas y poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura.

El dedo corazón de Emma, acompañado del índice, presionaron los labios de ella y le invadieron la boca. Con destreza, Regina los lamió manteniendo los ojos clavados en los de ella.

«Déjalos bien mojados» avisó Emma, y segundos después, los sacó de su boca, y fue deslizándolos por su barriga.

De súbito, los ojos de Regina se cerraron y casi perdió el aliento cuando los dedos de Emma se deslizaron hacia dentro de su intimidad. Su espalda se arqueó contra el espejo y un gemido escapó de su garganta en el exacto momento en que los movimientos comenzaron, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, lenta y con constancia.

Con los labios entreabiertos ante el abanico de sensaciones, Regina la agarró por los pelos y la atrajo hacia un beso. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en alerta, y un deseo incontrolable por tener un orgasmo hizo que Regina se apoyara más en el espejo, soltando las piernas de su cintura para apoyar los pies en la encimera.

Movida por un irrefrenable deseo al ver a Regina totalmente expuesta, Emma le agarró la cadera, empujó su trasero hasta el borde de la encimera y pegó su boca en su sexo, lamiéndola con urgencia. Enloquecida, Regina se agarró al borde del granito, mientras su contraído cuerpo se perdía por completo en la pasión de aquel acto tan íntimo. Una de sus manos se soltó del borde y se cerró alrededor de los cabellos de Emma atrayéndola hacia sí. Se derritió toda cuando se deleitaba con los últimos instantes del orgasmo.

«¡Por los cielos, Emma…me vas a matar!» balbuceó Regina, jadeante y casi desfallecida

Con una bella sonrisa estampada en sus labios, Emma retrocedió un paso y se encontró con los ojos castaños y saciados de Regina. Lenta y suavemente, le dio un beso en la boca y finalmente se entregaron a un largo y caliente baño, después a una deliciosa comida y por fin, vino otra perfecta noche de sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras un rápido desayuno, Emma acompañó a Regina hasta el apartamento de Ruby donde había dejado el coche el día anterior.

«Puedo esperarte y acompañarte a tu casa» dijo Emma

«No es necesario, mi amor»

«No me gustaría que te enfrentases sola a tus padres»

«No voy a enfrentarlos. Solo les voy a decir la verdad sobre mi vida»

«Estaré en el trabajo…pero puedes llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa»

«Te llamo, sí. Vete tranquila» dijo Regina, dándole un suave beso.

«Te amo» dijo Emma, y tras un segundo beso, Regina descendió y desapareció por el pasillo de la portería.

* * *

«¡Finalmente os arreglasteis! Gracias a mí, que te conseguí su dirección. Ahora devuélveme el favor e invita a su amiga a que salga con nosotras» decía Ruby, claramente entusiasmada

«Sabía que te habías interesado por ella» dijo Regina

«No pareces muy contenta…¿ha pasado algo?»

Regina respiró hondamente y mencionó la conversación, pero vaciló. Tragando en seco, se quedó mirando el suelo y se mordisqueó la uña del dedo pulgar. La idea de, finalmente, liberarse de aquella mentira que era su vida era todo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre sobre si conseguiría ser lo suficientemente fuerte o no para dar ese gran paso martilleaba en su cabeza.

«Hoy hablaré con mis padres sobre…sobre mí. Sobre mí y Emma» reveló, y una lenta sonrisa se abrió en el rostro de Ruby.

«Sé que temes la reacción de tus padres…pero se trata de tu vida, de tu felicidad. Ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer, fuerte, hermosa e inteligente» dijo Ruby, agarrándole la mano «Lo que quiero decir es que…independientemente de la reacción de ellos, no estás sola»

«Lo sé…» susurró, sin contener la emoción

Tras la conversación con su mejor amiga, Regina condujo hacia su casa. Ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, y pensó que a esa hora su padre estaría en otra de sus innumerables reuniones con los líderes del senado norteamericano. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la sala de estar, aparentemente conversando con Cora.

«¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó ella

«¡Sucedió aquello que tanto temía!» exclamó Henry, tirando un periódico encima del sofá

Repentinamente sus latidos se aceleraron, resonando en sus oídos, y sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando divisaron la foto de ella y Emma besándose estampada en la primera página. Aturdida, sabía que había sido pillada _in fraganti_ y no tenía idea de lo que decir. No conseguía formular una palabra con la rapidez suficiente.

«Papá…yo…» murmuró, mientras su mirada iba de Henry a Cora

«Me gustaría que me dijeras que esto es mentira. Que ha sido un montaje de alguien para conseguir dinero vendiendo esas imágenes falsas…»gruñó Henry

A pesar de la sensación de falta de aire y del nerviosismo que corroía sus entrañas, el deseo de no permanecer más encerrada en esa farsa la invadió. Aunque sus piernas le temblasen, dio un paso hacia delante, en dirección a su padre.

«No es mentira» dijo ella

La intención era que sus palabras sonaran firmes, pero no tuvo éxito. Aún así continuó con la cabeza erguida, y prosiguió

«Estoy enamorada de Emma»

«¡Sinvergüenza!» gritó él, dándole una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

«¡Henry! ¿Cómo has sido capaz?» intervino Cora, arrodillándose al lado de Regina

«¿Cómo ha sido capaz ella de ensuciar el apellido de esta familia con esa…desvergüenza? ¡No ha sido esa la educación que le hemos dado!» gritó otra vez, visiblemente alterado.

El ardor le recorría su rostro, y aunque estaba aterrorizada, se levantó, sintiendo cierto alivio que nacía desde bien adentro de su alma. Con las pulsaciones aceleradas, dio unos pasos hacia delante manteniendo su mirada fija en la de su padre. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y tragó en seco al reconocer la expresión en los ojos de él: decepción, rabia, repulsión. Una mezcla de sentimientos negativos que dejaban claro lo que ella imaginaba: él nunca la aceptaría.

«Lo que tú llamas desvergüenza, yo lo llamo amor» dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas y los restos de sangre en el lado derecho de su boca.

«Cierra la boca antes de que…»

«¡No te atrevas, Henry!» intervino Cora, colocándose delante de Regina mientras lloraba compulsivamente

«¡Tienes que tratarte porque eso no es normal…estás enferma, y todo es culpa de aquella aberración a la que llamas amiga!» exclamó él, refiriéndose a la amistad entre ella y Ruby.

Asqueada, Regina se soltó del cuerpo de su madre y subió las escaleras apresuradamente. Casi sin aliento y con el sabor de la sangre aún en su lengua, metió parte de su ropa de cualquier manera en una maleta.

«Hija, ¿qué haces?» preguntó Cora, claramente angustiada

«Me marcho de aquí» dijo ella

«No es necesario, hija…voy a hablar con tu padre y…»

«Por favor, mamá. Yo ya…»

«Si te marchas de esta casa, Regina…olvídate de que tienes padre y madre» Henry interrumpió la conversación

Con un último resquicio de fuerza, Regina cerró la maleta y sin decir una sola palabra, salió del cuarto y se fue.

* * *

Ruby se estaba arreglando para salir cuando el timbre llamó su atención. Al abrir la puerta, se deparó con su mejor amiga, abatida, arrasada, hundida en lágrimas. En silencio, Ruby la abrazó y la condujo hacia dentro. Sentadas en el mullido sofá, Ruby anidó su cabeza en su hombro, reconfortándola.

«Calma, Regina…todo está bien…» susurró Ruby, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Transcurrieron unos minutos sin que ninguna dijera una palabra. Imaginando lo que había pasado, Ruby evitó preguntarle sobre la conversación con sus padres, Regina alzó la cabeza y con ojos vidriosos, bajó la mirada.

«Él me odia…siente asco de mí» murmuró «Dijo que estaba enferma y que necesitaba tratamiento» añadió, y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Ya pasó, amiga…y no estás sola, nunca estarás sola» dijo ella, rodeándola una vez entre sus brazos «¿Te golpeó?» preguntó Ruby, aunque el hematoma en el lado derecho de su boca respondía claramente a aquella pregunta.

«Sí…y quizás no siguió haciéndolo porque mamá se puso delante» dijo ella, rompiendo el abrazo cuando sintió su móvil vibrar dentro de su bolso.

Al coger el aparato, sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver las cinco llamadas de Emma. Sobresaltada, Regina se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hacia el baño, constatando a través del espejo el hematoma claramente visible en su labio.

«Emma no puede verme así…» dijo ella, deslizando el pulgar por la pequeña herida

«¿Le vas a esconder lo que ha pasado?» preguntó Ruby

«No necesita saber los detalles»

«Regina, acabáis de arreglar lo vuestro. No creo que esté bien esconderle cosas…»

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando el timbre las dejó a las dos en alerta. Con el corazón acelerado, Regina salió del baño y fue hasta la puerta. Por la mirilla, vio a Emma en el pasillo.

«¡Joder! Está aquí…» susurró Regina

«Tarde o temprano lo sabrá» dijo Ruby, en voz tan baja como Regina

«Dile que no estoy aquí…dile que desde que me fui esta mañana no has tenido noticias mías» dijo ella, corriendo hacia el cuarto de su amiga.

Segundos después, Ruby abrió la puerta, pero no se apartó para que Emma entrase.

«¡Emma, qué sorpresa!» dijo ella

«¿Regina está ahí contigo?»

«No…estuvo esta mañana temprano cuando tú la dejaste aquí y media hora después se marchó»

«¿Crees que soy idiota, Ruby?» gruñó ella, sorprendiéndola «Porque si lo crees, estás completamente equivocada»

«¡Ya te he dicho que no está aquí, Emma! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?»

«¡Quiero que me digas la verdad, joder! ¡Su coche está ahí fuera!» exclamó Emma, y sin pedir permiso, pasó por delante de ella y con pocos pasos abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes donde ella y Regina habían hecho el amor por primera vez

«¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaba aquí» dijo Ruby, mientras Emma observaba el cuarto vacío

Sin pensarlo, y sintiéndose como una psicópata paranoica en la que estaba segura se había convertido, Emma atravesó el pasillo a paso largo hasta el cuarto de Ruby, y sin vacilar, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó paralizada cuando sus ojos se depararon con Regina sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus propias piernas. A pesar del impacto, Emma se acercó a donde estaba sentada la mujer que amaba. De rodillas frente a ella, una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios mientras la punta de sus dedos buscaba su barbilla, alzándole la cabeza.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de mí?» preguntó Emma, con el corazón saltándole del pecho, arrodillada frente a ella. Una descarga electricidad cargada de rabia se expandió por sus nervios cuando sus ojos divisaron el hematoma en la boca de Regina «Hijo de puta…» gruñó, y al hacer amago de ir a levantarse, Regina se tiró en sus brazos

«No, Emma…por favor…» murmuró, sin contener el llanto «Por favor, solo abrázame…»

«Lo siento tanto, amor…» dijo Emma, envolviéndola entre sus brazos «Ven…échate un poco aquí» añadió, levantándose y conduciéndola a la cama de Ruby.

Pasó un largo rato sin que ninguna de ellas dijera nada. Abrazada al cuerpo de Emma, intentaba apartar de su cabeza los recuerdos que quería olvidar.

«Él ya lo sabía…» susurró ella

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma

«Alguien nos fotografió…besándonos»

«Lo siento mucho, Regina. No quería que sucediera así. No debería haberte dejado ir a hablar con tus padre sola…»

«Emma, por favor. Contigo o sin ti, mi padre hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera»

«Pero no te habría puesto la mano encima, porque antes de que siquiera lo pensara, juró que lo habría matado…»

«Emma…» Regina la interrumpió «A pesar de todo, es mi padre. Yo ya sabía que no lo aceptaría, así que todo está bien, ¿ok?»

«Claro…»

* * *

Emma recorrió con la mirada cada trazo del rostro de Regina. La extenuación, por fin, consiguió vencerla y finalmente se quedó dormida. Las dos se habían librado de todas las capas complejas y confusas del comienzo, y ahora, podrían disfrutar del amor que sentían la una por la otra, sin miedo o recelos del juicio ajeno.

«¿Cómo se encuentra?» preguntó Ruby, en cuanto Emma apareció en la sala de estar.

«Está bien…se ha dormido»

«Disculpa haberte mentido diciéndote que no estaba aquí…ella no quería la vieses en ese estado»

«Mis ganas son de matar a ese hijo de puta»

«No digas tonterías…te encarcelarían y entonces lo que ha hecho Regina habría sido en vano» dijo Ruby, y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Era Mérida, avisándola de que en las noticias estaba siendo acusada de ser el motivo de la separación entre la hija de senador y su novio, Robin Hood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

«¿Sabes que la relación entre ellos era falsa, no?» preguntó Ruby, mientras asistía al reportaje al lado de Emma

«Sí, lo sabía»

«¿Eso significa que no estás enfadada por lo que vayan a decir de ahora en adelante, no?»

«Exactamente. Lo único que no quiero es que esos chismes afecten a Regina»

«No me van a afectar, mi amor» dijo ella, apareciendo de sorpresa «La prensa no se perdería esta oportunidad, pero pronto se olvidan» añadió, sentándose entre Emma y Ruby.

«Tengo miedo de que te sientas presionada, ofendida…no sé…y te acabes arrepintiendo de…»

«Emma…» ella la interrumpió «Me he quitado un peso de mis hombros…me siento ligera, libre, y ya no me importa lo que las personas, principalmente la prensa, diga al respecto. Te amo, y todo lo que quiero es ser feliz contigo»

«Bueno, gente…¿Qué os parece que mandemos a la prensa a que se joda y olvidamos el asunto?» sugirió Ruby «Podemos pedir algunas pizzas, comida japonesa y tomarnos algunas cervezas, tequilas mientras esta panda de idiotas se divierten levantando chismes»

«No es una maña idea…» dijo Regina, girándose hacia Emma mientras Ruby se retiraba con el teléfono en las manos «Mi amor, esta noche voy a dormir aquí y quería que tú también te quedaras y durmieras conmigo»

Ella cogió delicadamente la mano de Regina, se la llevó a la boca, y dejó en ella un suave beso. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron el rostro de ella y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga al percibir los rasgos de dolor que presentaba, pero que intentaba, a toda costa, esconder.

«Claro que me quedo aquí contigo…» dijo, acariciándole los labios con los pulgares, y enseguida, le dio un beso en la cabeza «¿Te quedarás aquí unos días o…?»

«Me iré a mi apartamento»

«Regina, ¿qué ha dicho tu madre al respecto?»

«Emma, está todo bien. Yo estoy bien, nosotras estamos bien, así que vamos a olvidar ese asunto, ¿vale?»

«Vale» ella asintió, y el sonido del timbre dio por concluida aquella conversación.

Emma se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, ya que Ruby estaba colocando la mesa para comer. Era el servicio a domicilio del restaurante.

Regina observó a Emma desaparecer con las bolsas cocina adentro y finalmente respiró hondo, intentando disminuir la tensión de su cuerpo. No quería darle detalles sobre ese final de tarde, mucho menos repetirle las palabras duras que su propio padre le había dirigido. Revivir todo aquello solo serviría para prolongar la cicatrización de sus heridas, y hacer que Emma perdiera los nervios. A pesar de mostrarse calmada, Regina había percibido que Emma seguía luchando contra el deseo de ir tras el senador y por ese motivo, creyó mejor olvidar el asunto y mantenerse en silencio.

La idea de pasar la noche en el apartamento de Ruby había sido de gran ayuda para Regina. En aquel instante, mientras cenaba al lado de la mujer que amaba y de su mejor amiga, consiguió olvidar los peores momentos vividos dentro de su propia casa. Cuando el sueño llegó, los firmes brazos de Emma la mantuvieron caliente durante toda la noche, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su lugar estaba ahí, en los brazos de ella, para siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado. Necesitaba ir a su casa a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa para marcharse al departamento de policía. Regina aún dormía, tan hermosa. Parecía un ángel, enroscada de lado, con las manos metidas bajo la almohada. Resistiendo la tentación de tocarla, Emma se limitó a escribirle un «Te amo» en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

Al llegar al departamento, Emma fue recibida por miradas curiosas e inquisitivas, y adonde quiera que fuera, los rumores de los colegas de profesión la acompañaban.

«Aquí no se habla de otra cosa» dijo Graham, cerrando la puerta del despacho

«Ya me he dado cuenta» se limitó a decir

«Pero…¿de verdad es cierto que tú y la hija del senador están teniendo una aventura?» preguntó Graham, y al percibir la gélida mirada de Emma en su dirección, carraspeó «Te pregunto porque el senador dijo que era mentira, que eran fotos falsas…»

«¿Cuándo ha dicho él eso?»

«Esta mañana en la puerta del Senado. Lo han puesto por la tele…había un montón de periodistas esperándolo»

«Independientemente de lo que él y la prensa digan, Regina y yo seguiremos juntas porque nos amamos. Y no quiero hablar más sobre esto» dijo ella, y en silencio, Graham asintió

En las horas siguientes, Emma evitó darle importancia a los cuchicheos y risas que se desperdigaban por los corredores cada vez que ella pasaba. Felizmente era viernes y como ella trabaja dentro del departamento y no en las calles, los fines de semana los tenía siempre libres. Una llamada de Regina calmó su pésimo humor, y por primera vez desde que habían comenzado esa relación, salieron juntas a almorzar.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del restaurante escogido por Regina, Emma la divisó rápidamente y como siempre le pasaba, su respiración falló al verla sentada en una mesa atareada con su móvil, y de repente, como si hubiera presentido su presencia, alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Entonces Emma se dio cuenta de que no había nada a lo que no renunciase por ella. Caminando lentamente hacia ella, Emma solo deseaba conseguir borrar las marcas de su corazón, y librarla de las cicatrices dejadas por las palabras y el rechazo de Henry Mills. Ruby le había contado por la mañana temprano todo lo que ella sabía sobre la conversación de Regina con sus padres, y tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para resistirse a la tentación de ir a buscarlo dentro o fuera del Senado, y hacerle tragar cada palabra dura que se había atrevido a decir contra su propia hija.

Mientras Emma se acercaba, Regina ignoró las miradas direccionadas a ellas y se levantó para encontrarla en mitad del restaurante repleto de gente. Los murmullos que las rodeaban quedaron acallados porque la respiración de Emma era el único sonido que Regina conseguía escuchar. En silencio, y sin importarle la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, Regina enlazó el cuello de la rubia y la atrajo hacia un beso rápido y discreto, sin contacto de lenguas.

«Disculpa el atraso. El tráfico hoy es un caos…» dijo Emma, feliz y al mismo tiempo sorprendida ante aquel gesto de Regina

«Pensé que la puntualidad era una de tus cualidades» dijo Regina, agarrándole la mano mientras se dirigían a la mesa

«Lo es. Pero hoy…»

«Estoy bromeando, amor» la interrumpió «Por ti esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario»

«Señorita Mills…voy a acabar enamorándome más de lo que ya estoy»

«Nada me dejaría más feliz» dijo Regina, y segundos después, el camarero apareció para anotar los pedidos.

* * *

«¡Quiero hablar con mi hija! ¡Quiero verla y tú no puedes impedirme hacerlo, Henry!» decía Cora, claramente afligida

«¡Ya he dicho que no voy a tolerar esa vida libertina que ha decidido seguir! Pero no te preocupes, Regina volverá a casa…»

«¿Y si no vuelve, Henry?»

«¡Volverá! Cuando se dé cuenta de que vivir al lado de una policía muerta de hambre no le dará futuro alguno, volverá…y yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle ver la estupidez que está cometiendo» dijo, marchándose hacia el despacho.

Henry, frente a la pantalla del ordenador, sintió cómo su sangre hervía en sus venas al ver que las noticias continuaban divulgando las imágenes e informaciones sobre la vida de su hija.

 _«La hija del senador finalmente ha salido del armario»_

 _«El romance entre la hija del senador y su ex guardaespaldas es la noticia estrella en toda América»_

 _«Mía hija no es lesbiana» declara el senador. «¡Pero el romance con la ex guardaespaldas sigue estable!»_

Rabioso, lanzó el portátil contra la pared sintiendo cómo la furia y la vergüenza se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Nunca, en toda su vida, su apellido había estado envuelto en escándalos o chismes. Y ahora, además de su apellido, la imagen de su hija besándose con una mujer circulaba por los cuatro cantos de América. Una mueca de asco se formó en sus facciones al darse cuenta de que Regina no le daría los nietos que siempre había deseado, y que no sentiría el orgullo y la emoción de conducirla al altar cuando llegara el momento del matrimonio.

«No puedo permitir que arruines tu propia vida, Regina…no puedo…» murmuró consigo mismo.

* * *

Tras el agradable almuerzo en compañía de Emma, Regina finalmente cogió su maleta del apartamento de Ruby, y junto a la amiga, se dirigió a su propio apartamento. Aunque la incomprensión de sus padres la hubiese golpeado de lleno, no podía negar que el alivio y la sensación de pura libertad le habían dado un sentido más a su monótona vida. Respirando hondo y sintiendo escalofríos en cada centímetro de su piel, se dejó caer en su cómodo sofá y sonrió.

«Estoy feliz, Ruby…me siento la mujer más feliz de este mundo» dijo, mientras miraba hacia el techo

«Y yo estoy feliz en verte feliz, amiga. Finalmente te has escapado de la tela de araña que era tu vida» dijo ella

«Es verdad…» dijo, sentándose lentamente «Y siento mucho haber tardado tanto para…»

«Hey…» Ruby la interrumpió «No lo sientas. Lo has hecho en el momento oportuno, con la persona correcta» añadió, agarrándole las manos con delicadeza «Emma te ama de verdad, y tú también a ella, y eso es lo que cuenta»

«Tienes razón…»

«Regina, no quería tocar el tema…Pero, ¿y tu madre? ¿No dijo nada?»

«Mamá no tiene el valor para enfrentarse a papá. Así que, no creo que mantengamos ningún contacto»

Mientras Regina organizaba su ropa en su debido lugar, Ruby hacía planes para el fin de semana en el que, según ella, la presencia de Mérida, la amiga de Emma, era de extrema importancia. La tensión de minutos atrás había desaparecido, dando lugar a la risa que, durante tanto tiempo, Regina había reprimido por miedo a mostrar su verdadero yo.

Al final de la tarde, Emma apareció y tras una breve conversación, Ruby se marchó dejándolas a solas.

«¿Cómo ha ido tu día?» preguntó Emma, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos

«Mejor de lo que imaginaba…y ahora que has llegado tú…»

«Y ahora que he llegado yo…¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a darme un baño y después salimos a cenar, hum?»

«Antes de ir al baño, llamarás a tu amiga y la invitarás a cenar con nosotras en el apartamento de Ruby» dijo Regina soltándose de su abrazo «Ruby quiere conocerla mejor»

«Mérida tiene novio» dijo Emma

«¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y ahora?» preguntó Regina arqueando las cejas al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca

«¡Es broma!»

«¡Ah, Emma!» exclamó dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro «Llámala, anda…»

«Está bien, la llamo»

Tras compartir una larga y caliente ducha, Emma y Regina dejaron el apartamento y en pocos minutos, estacionaron frente al edificio de lujo donde Ruby residía. Mérida, que había aceptado la invitación, llegó apenas media hora después.

«Disculpen el atraso…el GPS de mi coche me llevó a otra avenida y…yo te conozco» dijo ella desviando su mirada de Emma posándola sobre Ruby.

«Ah…nos vimos en la playa una vez…»

«No, no. ¿No eres la camarera que fue a mi apartamento a pedirme la dirección de Emma?»

«¡Miren eso! ¿Entonces fue así cómo conseguiste mi dirección, señorita Mills?» preguntó Emma, cruzándose de brazos

«Chicas, fue una mentirijilla que mi obligada a decir por culpa de Regina. Ella siempre me mete en follones» dijo Ruby, intentando esconder su desconcierto.

«No te preocupes, Mérida. A pesar de gustarle decir mentiras, Ruby es una buena persona» dijo Emma, sin contener la risa

«Creo que será mejor que empecemos por la forma tradicional. Yo soy Mérida» dijo ella, extendiendo la mano hacia Ruby

«Bueno…yo soy Ruby, un placer y discúlpame por la mentira» dijo ella, respondiendo al saludo.

«¡Ahora que todos nos conocemos, vamos a comer porque estoy hambrienta!» dijo Emma

Mientras saboreaban la comida casera que Ruby preparó, Emma contaba un poco de la historia de su vida en la pacata ciudad de Storybrooke, donde había conocido a Mérida y que a pesar de las mudanzas inesperadas que habían sucedido en sus respectivas vidas, la amistad entre ellas se había mantenido constante.

«Y entonces, Mérida. ¿Cómo fue tu primea vez?» preguntó Ruby, y todas las miradas se desorbitaron antes de que añadiera rápidamente «¡En Boston! Tu primera vez en Boston. Quiero decir, ¿eres británica, no?»

«Sí, soy británica» dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas como las de Ruby «Y en cuando a mi primera vez…en Boston. Bueno…fue extraña. La primera vez es siempre rara para algunas personas, quiero decir, yo…» pestañeo comprensiblemente confusa, perdiendo completamente el hilo de aquella conversación.

«¿Quién va a querer postre?» preguntó Regina, rompiendo la confusión formada con aquel diálogo.

* * *

«He hecho un papelón, ¿verdad? ¡Joder! Me vuelvo una idiota cuando estoy cerca de ella» decía Ruby, mientras retiraba la mesa junto con Regina

«Creo que deberías invitarla a salir y quizás, las dos solas, estéis más cómodas» dijo Regina, y antes de que Ruby pudiese negar aquella posibilidad, Emma y Mérida entraron en la cocina con el resto de platos en las manos.

«¿Ayuda para lavar?» preguntó Emma

«No, Emma. Gracias. La señora que me viene a limpiar mañana pondrá todo el lavavajillas»

«Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de marcharnos»

Pasaron algunos minutos despidiéndose. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Emma no escondió la satisfacción que sentía al tener a Regina a su lado, sin mentiras, sin ocultamientos, ni nada de ese tipo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y delante de la puerta del apartamento de Regina estaba el senador, esperándola.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

«Tenemos que hablar, Regina» dijo Henry, antes de que ella incluso pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa de verlo allí.

«Habla» dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos a los de Emma

«En privado»

«Lo que tenas que decir, me lo dices delante de Emma»

«Muy bien…estoy dispuesto a olvidar y perdonar todo este escándalo que has provocado al relacionarte con esta desvergonzada. Sé que estás confusa, que te has visto influenciada por tu amiguita Ruby y por eso…»

«¡Basta, Henry!» exclamó Regina «¡No voy a permitir ofensa alguna a mi amiga, y mucho menos a mi novia!»

«¿Novia?» repitió en tono inquisitivo, mientras la expresión en su rostro era cada vez de más asco «Eso no existe…va contra las leyes de…»

«No estoy obligada a escuchas sandeces. Vamos, Emma» dijo Regina, cogiéndola de la mano, y al ir a abrir la puerta, Henry la agarró del brazo

«Hija…»

«¡Suéltela!» intervino Emma, poniéndose frente a Regina «Déjela en paz»

«Tenga cuidado, muchacha. No sabe con quién se está metiendo» dijo él, y sin esperar una reacción de Emma, Regina abrió la puerta y la empujó para dentro del inmueble.

En cuanto Regina hubo cerrado la puerta, Emma se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó hacia el sofá, y rápidamente, atravesó la sala en dirección a la ventana. A través del cristal, sus ojos observaron a Henry con desprecio mientras este entrara en su coche y desaparecía por las oscuras calles de Boston.

«No quiero que te enfrentes a él» dijo Regina, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el senador del estado?» preguntó, soltándose de su abrazo

«¡Sí, Emma! ¡Porque es el senador del estado y tiene mucha influencia!» exclamó Regina, en tono exaltado «No quiero que use eso para perjudicarte» añadió, el tono de su voz se mostraba más calmado

«No le tengo miedo…»

«¡Emma, por favor!»

«¡Está bien, Regina! No pretendo buscarlo, pero si se mete conmigo…»

El sonido del móvil de Regina interrumpió la pequeña discusión entre ellas. Al sacar el aparato del bolso, se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre de Robin en la pantalla.

«¿No vas a cogerlo?» preguntón Emma

«Es Robin…» dijo ella

«Cógelo…te espero en el cuarto»

* * *

«¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué quería?» preguntó Emma mientras Regina se acercaba a la cama

«Sí. Dice que se enteró de que me fui de casa y que si necesito algo, puedo contar con él»

«No confío en ese tipo»

«Es mi amigo…y solo quiere ayudar»

«Ven aquí…» pidió Emma extendiéndole la mano

Anidándose en los brazos de Emma, Regina descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Aunque la preocupación rondara sus pensamientos desde la inesperada visita de su padre, el calor de aquel abrazo y el fuerte y constante latido del corazón de Emma la calmaron y llevaron su mente hasta un lugar donde se sentía segura.

«¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana?» preguntó Emma

«Creo que estoy más interesada en hacer algo ahora» dijo Regina

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?»

Con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, Regina alzó la cabeza y miró profundamente a los ojos verdes clavados en ella.

«Quiero hacer el amor contigo»

Observando la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de Regina, Emma deslizó el pulgar por ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de la morena. Sus labios rozaron suavemente la cicatriz antes de atraerla hacia un beso. Regina dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando las lenguas se encontraron, cálidas y húmedas, moviéndose con desespero. A pesar de que la demostración de posesión la había cogido por sorpresa, Regina sabía que Emma estaba marcando territorio y no le importó, ya que era exactamente lo que ella también quería.

«Te amo, Regina…y haré de ti la mujer más feliz de este mundo» susurró Emma, agarrándola por la nuca con más fuerza, haciendo el beso más profundo.

Con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, Regina inclinó el cuerpo y se quitó su vestido por la cabeza, tirándolo a cualquier parte de la habitación. Las manos de Emma se deslizaron por sus muslos, subieron por la barriga y se cerraron sobre sus pechos. Ella jadeó al sentir los pezones endurecidos como piedras presionando sus palmas.

Con cada toque, fuera suave o intenso, Regina sentía su estomago contraerse, palpitar, implorando por tener cualquier parte de Emma dentro de ella.

«Yo también te amo…cada minuto que paso a tu lado me enamoró más» murmuró Regina, soltando un gritito de susto y placer cuando Emma la empujó hacia un lado y se echó sobre ella.

Sus ojos estudiaron su rostro, y Emma no pudo dejar de sentir placer ante los gemidos de Regina antes incluso de tocarla. Con todo cuidado, Emma la besó en la boca mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella, y después otro y otro. De repente, su pelvis se arqueó y comenzó a moverse en sincronía con sus embestidas.

Recorrió con su lengua el hombro de Regina, deslizó su mano libre por sus costillas hasta alcanzar uno de los pechos. Sin vacilar, embistió más a fondo en el íntimo calor que a ella le pertenecía, arrancando imprudentes gemidos de la boca más dulce y sabrosa que había probado en toda su vida.

«Más fuerte, Emma…más fuerte…» pidió Regina. La voz tan carnal, tan llena de excitación hizo que todo el cuerpo de Emma se estremeciera y sin pensarlo dos veces, acató el pedido.

«Joder, Regina…» gruñó Emma al sentir el ardor en su espalda provocado por las uñas de ella

«Córrete conmigo, amor…» murmuró ella, tan jadeante como Emma «Córrete conmigo ahora…» añadió mientras una de sus manos palpaba su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su sexo.

La excitación del cuerpo de Emma aumentó, creciendo ferozmente entre sus piernas donde los dedos de Regina se encontraban, devolviéndole las caricias que ella le estaba dando entre las suyas. Los espasmos se abrieron camino en ambos cuerpos, llevándolas a las nubes. En aquel instante, ninguna de las dos pudo soportar un segundo más, y juntas alcanzaron el límite del placer.

Jadeante, Emma cogió la sábana y tapó los cuerpos aún temblorosos de deseo.

«No sé lo que haces conmigo…pero te amo tanto, Regina. A veces llega a ser sofocante que temo que no quepa más en mi pecho» dijo Emma. Sus ojos contenían tanta pasión y devoción que el corazón de Regina se aceleró.

Con una intensidad al límite de la obsesión, Regina cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos, agradecida por que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado. Emma le había dado las fuerzas que jamás creyó poseer, la había ayudado a liberarse de la prisión en la que había estado durante todos esos años bajo unas reglas impuestas por sus padres, y le había arrancado el miedo que le atormentaba incluso en sueños. Emma era el combustible para la llama que había en su interior, y que durante tanto tiempo esperó a que se encendiera.

«Yo también te amo, Emma. Más de lo que puedas imaginar» dijo ella, enroscándose en el calor de su cuerpo.

* * *

Los resquicios de los rayos solares que se infiltraban a través de las persianas despertaron a Regina de otra agradable noche de sueño. Alzando la cabeza, miró el lindo rostro de Emma y se sintió mucho más que agradecida con ella. Lentamente, Regina se levantó de la cama, evitando hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Aún era temprano, y después de tomar un baño y vestirse, la despertaría para que la acompañara a hacer unas compras.

«Amor…» susurró, rozando sus labios en su oreja

«Hum…» murmuró Emma, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados

«Despierta, amor»

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Las nueve de la mañana»

«¿Por qué estás despierta a las nueve de la mañana un sábado?»

«Porque tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y tú me vas a acompañar»

«¿Por qué no llamas a Ruby?»

«Porque mi novia eres tú, no ella. ¡Pero por lo visto, mi compañía solo es bienvenida cuando quieres sexo!» exclamó, apartándose rápidamente

«No, Regina. Claro que no» dijo Emma, saltando de la cama «Te acompaño a donde quieras, dame diez minutos para arreglarme» añadió, corriendo hacia el baño.

Pasaron diez minutos y Regina no pudo dejar de sonreír al darse cuenta de que nunca, en la vida del planeta, alguien se había preparado tan rápido como Emma.

* * *

«Lo siento mucho, señora. Su tarjeta de crédito no ha sido aprobada» dijo la dependienta

«¿Cómo que no ha sido aprobada?» preguntó Regina, claramente confundida

«La transacción no fue aceptada» explicó

«Quizás me haya equivocado en el PIN. Pásela de nuevo, por favor» pidió Regina, y otra vez, la transacción no fue aceptada.

Aunque sospechara la razón del problema, Regina intentó pagar las compras con otras tarjetas, sin embargo, ninguna fue aceptada.

«Por favor, señorita. Pasé mi tarjeta» dijo Emma, dándosela a la dependienta.

«No, Emma» Regina la interrumpió «No me voy a llevar nada…después sacó dinero y vuelvo para…»

«¡Regina, por favor!» exclamó ella, reprendiéndola con la mirada «Pasé la tarjeta, señorita» añadió, volviendo a mirar a la dependienta.

Suspirando profundamente, Regina cogió las bolsas, le dio las gracias a la dependienta y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Emma acompañaba sus pasos en silencio, pero decidió romperlo cuando entraron en el coche.

«Mi amor…»

«Fue él, Emma. Estoy segura de que ha sido mi padre» dijo ella, interrumpiéndola

«No le des importancia, amor. No vale la pena» dijo Emma, llena de cariño y preocupación

«¿Podemos pasar por un banco?»

«Vamos a almorzar a tu restaurante favorito, después quiero llevarte a un lugar que adoro y después iremos a casa a hacer el amor»

«Emma, estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que gastes tu dinero conmigo»

Atenta al tráfico, Emma reviró los ojos intentando ignorar lo que ella acababa de decir. No era secreto para nadie que el sueldo que ganaba como policía era poca cosa comparado al dinero que Regina seguramente recibía del padre, teniendo en cuenta que en aquella mañana se había gastado dos mil dólares en unas pocas piezas de ropa. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su dinero fuera tan limitado como Regina pensaba.

«Soy tu novia. ¿No puedo pagarte algo a ti?»

«Claro que puedes, amor. Pero…sinceramente, no creo que tu sueldo como policía te permita que te gastes dos mil dólares de una sola vez»

«Gracias por lo que me toca»

«No es eso lo que he querido decir, amor. Disculpa…solo…» intentó justificarse, sin embargo, se calló cuando Emma paró en el arcén.

«Regina, todo bien. Si no hubiera podido hacer ese pago, lo habría dicho. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que tengo millones en mi cuenta bancaria, porque no es verdad y lo sabes» dijo ella, acariciándole suavemente el rostro «Pero tampoco soy una muerta de hambre como piensas» añadió, esbozando una media sonrisa

«Disculpa por haberte llamado muerta de hambre aquel día…yo hablé sin pensar» dijo ella, claramente avergonzada

«Está todo bien, ¿vale? Olvida eso, olvida todo. Yo voy a cuidar de ti y jamás permitiré que te falte de nada»

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina mientras se preguntaba si Emma era real. A pesar de la forma dura y humillante en que la había tratado cuando fue su guardaespaldas, Emma no guardaba ningún atisbo de rencor, todo lo contrario. La amaba como nadie nunca la había amado. Estaba plasmado en sus ojos verdes, y las emociones que emanaban de ellos, la aturdían.

«Me produces la sensación de estar en un sueño…» confesó Regina, acariciándole el rostro con el nudillo de los dedos «No puedo imaginar mis días sin ti a mi lado»

«Siempre estaré a tu lado, Regina. Siempre»

* * *

«Parece que no te ha gustado mucho la comida» decía Emma, mientras salía del restaurante junto con Regina

«Me ha encantado todo, amor. No te preocupes» dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa

«Ahora ven…quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito en esta ciudad» dijo Emma, agarrándole la mano

«¿Para dónde vamos? El coche está al otro lado, Emma»

«Vamos en el metro, amor»

«Ah…pensé que iríamos en el coche»

«¡Ni hablar! ¡Hoy lo haremos todo diferente!»

A pesar de la sorpresa por coger, por primera vez en su vida, un transporte público, Regina se quedó más que satisfecha al llegar al Public Garden , el jardín de Boston.

Sin una nube en el cielo, Regina contempló las bellezas naturales que hasta entonces desconocía.

«¡Es hermoso, amor!» dijo, mientras su mirada recorría el sitio

«Es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ¿no?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, es la primera vez. Y estoy muy feliz de que haya sido contigo»

Tras un largo paseo, algunas fotos y mucho intercambio de cariños al aire libre, cogieron el metro de vuelta y en poco tiempo, ya estaban en el coche. Algunos minutos después, Emma estacionó frente al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Regina, y en cuanto descendieron, se vieron sorprendidas por el abogado de Henry Mills.

«Señorita Mills, ¿qué tal lo ha pasado?» preguntó Gold

«¿Qué hace aquí, señor Gold?» preguntó Regina, ignorando el saludo de él.

«Bien, estoy aquí para llevarme el coche en que está usted»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo?» preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en total confusión

«Digo que el vehículo que está en su posesión, realmente, pertenece al senador. En caso de que haya alguna duda, basta con mirar los documentos del coche» explicó Gold, y antes de que Regina pudiera argumentar, él continuó «Ah, señorita Mills…el inmueble donde se encuentra su taller tiene que ser desocupado, tiene hasta mañana al mediodía. En caso contrario, lo hará por orden judicial»

En shock, Regina se preguntaba si una máquina había sustituido el corazón de su padre en algún momento de su largo camino, y supo, en ese exacto momento, que él estaba dispuesto a todo para herirla, y que nunca se libraría del caos impuesto por él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

«No sé lo que pretende con todo esto…primero, mis tarjetas de crédito, después el coche, y ahora mi taller…» decía Regina, acabándose de un vez el trago de whisky.

«Lo que pretende es hacerte la vida imposible» dijo Ruby «Pero ya eres una mujer, tienes tu profesión y no necesitas el dinero de papá»

«Tienes razón…además, con Emma a mi lado no necesito nada más»

«Emma es realmente una mujer increíble y te ama de verdad»

«Sí…he pasado unos momentos maravillosos con ella. ¿Te puedes creer que me hizo viajar en metro?»

«¡Quién lo diría, eh!»

«Amo esa sencillez que tiene. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a invitar a Mérida a salir?»

«No me atrevo. Además, ni sé si le gusté, y peor aún, no sé si a ella le gusta lo que a mí me gusta y…¿de qué te ríes?»

«Si yo fuera tú, buscaría el valor en algún sitio porque esta noche, tendrás una cita con ella» dijo Regina, mordiendo el labio inferior insinuando una falsa inocencia.

«¿Cómo que tendré una cita con ella?» preguntó Ruby, levantando las cejas en señal de confusión

«Le mandé un mensaje de texto haciéndome pasar por ti» dijo ella, luchando contra una sonrisa «Le propuse cenar esta noche y ella aceptó»

«¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?»

«Porque tú no ibas a tener valor para hacerlo»

«Regina…no deberías haberlo hecho…Yo…¡ni sé si realmente me gusta!»

«Dime…¿de qué color tiene los ojos?» preguntó Regina

«Eh, son verdes»

«¿Qué vestía aquella noche en la cena?»

«Un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una delicada cadena de oro al cuello, un anillo en el anular derecho y zapatos de altos tacones»

«No te habrías fijado en esas cosas si no estuvieras interesada»

«Eso no justifica que marcaras una cita en mi lugar»

«Bueno, puedes sencillamente no aparecer»

«¿Y dejar a la pobre esperándome? Joder…»

* * *

«Mesa para dos» dijo Ruby «Reserva a nombre de Lucas» añadió intentando ignorar los fuertes latidos en su corazón cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de Mérida.

Después de saludarse, ambas fueron acompañadas por el camarero hasta una mesa en una esquina apartada de la sala.

«Este lugar es bonito…» dijo Mérida, recorriendo el ambiente a su alrededor.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera responder, el camarero apareció preguntando si les gustaría pedir algo de beber antes de la comida.

«¿Quizás un poco de vino?» sugirió Ruby discretamente, buscando la aprobación de Mérida mientras se ruborizaba al recordar el día en que habían hablado la primera vez en el apartamento de ella.

Tras anotar la comanda, el camarero se marchó y las miradas volvieron a cruzarse. El silencio planeó sobre ellas y Ruby aprovechó para "estudiar" a Mérida. La suave boca, los ojos verdes oscuros tan brillantes como una estrella, las manos gesticulando mientras enfatizaba sus ideas. Sonriendo, Ruby quedó maravillada ante lo natural que le parecía todo en ella.

«¿Quieres postre?» preguntó Ruby

«Sí, creo que sí» dijo Mérida, y al segundo siguiente, añadió «A no ser que…»

«Yo no…»

«Si tú…»

«Oh, perdona. Te interrumpí…» murmuró Ruby con el rostro rojo

«No, por favor…continúa…» dijo Mérida, parpadeando comprensivamente confusa.

Pasó una fracción de segundo hasta que finalmente consiguieron decidirse sobre el postre. Mérida había ido al servicio mientras Ruby esperaba al lado de la puerta. Minutos después, ella volvió y al pasar al lado de Ruby, notó que sus ojos de repente se desorbitaron. Algo estaba mal. A pesar de eso, continuó caminando, pero pronto se paró cuando una desconocida le susurró al oído

«Su falda está trabada con su ropa interior»

«¿Mi qué?» preguntó Mérida, sintiendo la sangre desaparecer del rostro

«Su falda está trabada con su ropa interior» repitió ella «Y creo que a la chica que está detrás de usted le ha gustado lo que ha visto» añadió ahogando una sonrisa

Rápidamente llevó una de las manos hacia atrás y no encontró nada a no ser su propia piel. Avergonzada, tiró frenéticamente de la falda para desengancharla de donde estaba, exponiendo al aire su completo trasero.

«Ha visto mi culo» rezongó Mérida, rezando para que el suelo se abriese y la tragase, al mismo tiempo que apuraba el paso en dirección a la salida.

Fuera del restaurante, finalmente quedaron una frente a la otra, y honestamente, ninguna estaba segura de quién estaba más horrorizada. Mérida sabía que ella la había visto. Y Ruby sabía que Mérida lo sabía.

«¡Gracias!» dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

«Habla tú primero» sugirió Ruby, sintiendo el corazón subirle a la garganta, mientras miró rápidamente hacia su boca.

«Bueno…quería agradecerte por la cena. Ha sido una noche muy agradable»

«Soy yo quien te agradezco la compañía…¿quería que…es decir, me gustaría, si quieres, claro…cenar otra vez? ¿O almorzar? ¿O un café…?» dijo Ruby, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Asustada, Mérida dio un paso hacia atrás, casi chocando con la puerta del coche. Aunque hubiese sido ella la protagonista de una escena extremadamente humillante, Ruby parecía mucho más afectada.

«Un café, o hasta incluso un helado» dijo ella, enrojeciéndose un poco mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el canto de sus labios.

«Entonces eso…marcamos algo»

«Sí, marcamos»

«Buenas noches, Mérida»

«Buenas noches, Ruby»

* * *

«¡Un desastre! Quiero decir, al comienzo estuvo bien, pero después…¡Dios mío! ¡Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida!» exclamó Mérida, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto a Emma

«¿Pero qué ocurrió?» preguntó Emma al mismo tiempo en que hacía una señal para que el camarero se acercara «Un chocolate caliente, por favor» dijo ella, y en seguida, volvió a centrar su atención en Mérida.

«Vio mi culo» dijo ella, en cuanto el camarero se marchó

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma, con una mezcla de espanto y confusión

Tras una breve explicación sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada, Emma se despidió de su amiga y dejó el restaurante entre risas. Lo mismo le sucedía a Regina mientras Ruby le relataba el momento tan incómodo para Mérida como para ella.

Transcurrieron unos días y a pesar de los innumerables intentos de Henry Mills en hacerla desistir de la vida al lado de Emma y obligarla a regresar a casa, Regina se mantuvo firme en su decisión, aunque toda aquella situación la afectara.

Su taller había sido colocado en el apartamento, y estaba usando uno de los coches de Ruby, aunque Emma le había ofrecido su propio coche, ya que además de ese coche ella poseía una moto.

Mientras colocaba los cuadros en un cuarto vacío, Regina se daba cuenta de que sola jamás hubiera tenido condiciones para enfrentar lo que estaba enfrentando. Y sonriendo, agradeció por tener a Emma y a Ruby en su vida.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Regina finalmente terminó de organizar la sala en donde a partir de aquel momento trabajaría. Tras un largo baño caliente, con una taza de vino en las manos, decidió llamar a Emma, ya que aquella noche, a petición de su jefe, ella había tenido que quedarse de guardia en la comisaría.

«¿Hola, Regina? ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó Emma, sobresaltándose en la silla

«Calma, mi amor. Solo llamo para desearte buenas noches» dijo, sin contener una sonrisita.

«Ah…es que ya es casi medianoche…¿por qué sigues despierta?»

«Estaba colocando los cuadros» dijo ella dando un sorbo a su bebida «Acabo de salir de la bañera, estoy bebiendo un poco de vino y cuando miré a la cama y no te encontré, te eché de menos»

Al instante, el cerebro de Emma viajó hasta la imagen de Regina en la bañera, desnuda, un poco ya achispada a causa de la bebida. La piel suave y caliente, los músculos relajados y el perfume de rosa que seguramente emanaría de su cuerpo casi la dejaron sin aliento.

«Yo también te echo de menos…» dijo Emma, tragando saliva

«Emma…» susurró Regina, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte en el pecho que casi le provocaba mareos. No era apropiado con el alcohol, pero no quería que la sensación acabara.

«Regina…¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Emma, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

«Estoy echada en la cama, imaginándote aquí, ahora, tocándome» dijo ella, acabándose la copa de vino «Si estuvieras conmigo, ¿cómo me tocarías?» preguntó, abriéndose por completo la bata.

«Desesperadamente» dijo Emma «Te tocaría desesperadamente»

«Bruscamente…» murmuró Regina «Imagino tus manos temblando, necesitando tocarme y tú tan impaciente…»

«Ya estoy impaciente» respondió, apenas pudiendo respirar

«Entonces me arrancarías la ropa antes de llegar incluso a la cama» murmuró Regina, mientras descendía una de las manos sobre sus pechos.

Emma notó cómo su corazón se paraba por algunos instantes, y cuando volvió a latir, parecía ir diez veces más rápido. Tragando en seco, luchaba contra el ritmo salvaje de sus pulsaciones.

«Regina…estoy en el trabajo…»

«Tocarías mis pechos como si fuera la primera vez» dijo ella, ignorando sus protestas «Los chuparías como si estuvieras hambrienta» añadió, colocando el teléfono en altavoz para tener las manos libres y explorar su propio cuerpo.

«Estoy hambrienta» murmuró Emma, sintiendo la boca llenarse de saliva

«Amarías mis pechos y harías lo que quisieras con ellos»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…pero ahora, lo que quieres sentir es mi sabor, ¿verdad?» preguntó Regina, la voz mañosa mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre las piernas, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo.

«Sí, quiero…»

«¿Cómo lo harías, Emma? Dímelo…»

«Besaría tus muslos…y después te lamería allí donde estuvieras mojada»

«Sí, Emma…Sí…y yo te suplicaría para que me lamieras» susurró Regina, arrastrando las manos por su cuerpo hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron su sexo. Lentamente, rodeó el clítoris «¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo ahora? Restregando mis dedos donde tú lamerías» añadió, soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

«Esto es una tortura…» gruñó Emma, el corazón martilleaba contra su pecho y el deseo de unirse a ella en la cama la estaba enloqueciendo.

Con un gemido ahogado, Regina se pasó los dedos sobre el clítoris y enseguida, estos desaparecieron en su interior. En mitad de los gemidos, le describía a Emma la forma en cómo sus dedos se movían hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

«Quiero tocarte» dijo Emma, entre dientes, apenas pudiéndose aguantar. Sus bragas ya estaban empapadas, y necesitó todo su autocontrol para no tocarse allí mismo. Aunque estuviera sola en el despacho, los cristales transparentes le robaban la privacidad. Loca de tensión, pensó incluso en ir al baño, pero desistió de la idea ante la posibilidad de que alguien la escuchara mientras hablaba con Regina.

«Pero no puedes…» murmuró Regina, dejando escapar una sonrisita «Estoy loca por ti» dijo ella, con la voz ronca y desesperada

Emma casi metió su propio puño en la boca para mantener el silencio cuando Graham entró en el despacho. Regina ya se había corrido. Los gemidos y la respiración jadeante no dejaban lugar a dudas, y en aquel instante, Emma supo que nunca se sacaría el sonido de ese orgasmo de su mente. Los pequeños sonidos jadeantes, el grito agudo y la risa satisfecha permanecerían grabados para siempre en su memoria.

«Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?» preguntó Graham «Estás muy roja y…pareces tensa» añadió, y Emma resopló al escuchar la carcajada de Regina al otro lado de la línea.

«Estoy bien» dijo ella, tragando en seco. Carraspeando, ella se alejó unos pasos centrando su atención en el móvil «Más tarde continuaremos esta conversación»

«Claro, mi amor. ¡Qué tengas una optima noche de…trabajo!» dijo y a continuación Regina colgó la llamada

* * *

Aunque las noticias ya no hablaran sobre la orientación sexual de la hija del sanador como primicia, Henry Mills seguía insatisfecho con la vida que, en su opinión, Regina se había visto obligada a seguir. Con la ayuda de Robin se mantuvo informado de todos los pasos de su hija, y se dio cuenta de que haberle quitado las cosas materiales no había surtido el efecto esperado, y por esa razón, solo le quedaba quitarle aquello que parecía que amaba más en la vida: Emma Swan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

«Zelena, necesito que me ayudes a resolver un problema»

«¿Quién diría que un hombre poderoso como el senador del estado me necesitaría?» dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa torcida «¿Tia Cora sabe que estás aquí?»

«Nadie lo sabe y espero que no seas lo bastante estúpida como para decir algo»

«¡Estúpida es la puta que te parió! ¡Mide tus palabras cuando estés en mi casa!»

«¡Casa que fue comprada con mi dinero!» exclamó Henry, agarrándola por el pelo «Es más, todo lo que tienes hoy es gracias a mí, no olvides eso» añadió, empujándola lejos de él.

«Muy bien…¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, señor senador?» preguntó. Su tono de voz cargado de ironía

«Quiero que te las ingenies para que le hagas a creer a Regina que tú y Emma estáis liadas» dijo él, y en respuesta, Zelena estalló en una estruendosa carcajada.

«¡Querido, América entera ya sabe que mi primita ha salido del armario! Así que, ¿qué diferencia hay si está con su ex guardaespaldas o con otra cualquiera?»

«¡No me importa!» gritó él, atrayéndola hacia sí «Quiero a mi hija lejos de aquella muerta de hambre y es mejor que no me decepciones» añadió, y enseguida, le dio un beso en la boca.

* * *

Esbozando una sonrisa forzada, Zelena cerró la puerta tras la marcha del senador y finalmente dejó aparecer la expresión de asco en su cara. Convertirse en la amante de Henry Mills le había traído muchos beneficios, entre ellos, su aproximación con Regina que acabó dando por resultado el descubrimiento de su verdadera sexualidad, y gracias a eso, una buena cuantía le fue dada por las fotos en la que su prima aparecía besándose con su ex guardaespaldas.

«Viejo asqueroso…no creas que haré eso solo porque me lo has ordenado tú. Lo haré porque detesto a la zorra de tu hija» murmuró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Llevando solo su fino y delicado camisón de seda, Regina se paró frente al marco de la puerta, y tras exhibir un sonrisita, la cerró, se acercó a Emma y la empujó hacia la cama.

«No te sientes» le avisó, y sin decir nada, Emma obedeció

Mordiéndose la sonrosada lengua entre sus dientes, y sonriéndole a Emma, se puso de rodillas mientras sus manos le iban quitando el cinturón.

«Quítate la camisa» ordenó, y sin quejarse, Emma obedeció una vez más.

Soltando un jadeo, Emma sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban cuando la lengua de Regina se deslizó por su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que sus manos le bajaban los vaqueros, junto con las bragas.

«Maldición Regina…ven aquí y bésame» gruñó Emma, casi estallando de excitación.

Regina se alzó para encararla, con los labios abiertos y la respiración entrecortada; enfiló su lengua en su boca. Emma la agarró por la cintura, completamente sin aliento y sintiendo el corazón apretarse en su propio pecho. El beso que se daban era de todo menos corto y discreto. Los labios de Regina se deslizaban sobre los de ella, pellizcándole el labio inferior, haciendo que Emma soltara la respiración en un gemido.

Aunque no fuera la primera vez que se besaban, para Emma la boca de Regina era irreal: labios firmes con una combinación perfecta de suavidad y dulzura, entregando y pidiendo. Sus manos ansiosas se sumergieron en los cortos cabellos de ella y enseguida, descendieron por los hombros y bajaron las asillas del camisón, dejando a la vista los pechos, irresistiblemente excitados.

«Apriétalos, Emma…» ordenó Regina, guiando sus manos hacia sus pechos «Quiero que los toques con fuerza» añadió, deslizando la lengua por su oreja.

Emma no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de su garganta, así que la agarró por la nuca y apartó su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

«¿Así?» preguntó Emma, cerrando sus manos sobre los pechos, apretándolos, masajeándolos.

«Sí…» susurró Regina, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

«¿En qué otro sitio quieres que te toque con fuerza, Regina?» preguntó, susurrando contra su cuello

Apartando las manos de sus pechos, Regina entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella, y acompañó sus manos hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar el tejido completamente empapado de las bragas. Con mucha facilidad, Emma pasó la punta de los dedos por debajo del encaje, acariciando la blanda carne, ya mojada gracias a ella.

«Ahí mismo…¡Oh, Emma! Es tan rico…» murmuró Regina, mientras sus dedos trazaban un lento camino alrededor de la entrada y ascendiendo hacia el clítoris «Dentro…y con fuerza» susurró casi sin voz

«Cuando hablas así…» dijo Emma, obedeciéndola, metiendo un dedo en su interior, después otro y otro, bombeando profundamente «…pierdo la cabeza…» añadió, aumentando el ritmo de los dedos que entraban y salían.

Enloquecida, Regina podía jurar que cada vez que entraba llegaba más adentro, alcanzado algo salvaje y jamás tocado dentro de ella. Y entonces la sensación creció hasta derramarse y gozó, de pie, con el cuerpo doblado sobre la mano que estaba metida entre sus piernas.

«Ahora ponte otra vez de rodillas» dijo Emma «Y haz que me corra en tu boca»

* * *

En los días que se sucedieron, la relación entre ellas se mostraba cada vez más sólida, así como la aproximación entre Ruby y Mérida.

Observando el cuerpo desnudo de Emma, estirado en la cama, Regina no contuvo la sonrisa al dar cuenta de cómo había cambiado su vida. Apartó sus cabellos de su hombro, besó la piel caliente y de nuevo sonrió cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron y la miraron con aquella misma pasión de cuando se habían besado por primera vez.

«¿Por qué te has despertado tan temprano, amor?» preguntó Emma, manteniéndose en la misma posición, de bruces.

«¿Quién dice que es temprano? Son las diez de la mañana» dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo «Además, tengo que ir a la galería de arte, ¿lo olvidaste?»

«¿Vendrás a casa esta noche, no?» preguntó Emma, apoyándose en el cabecero

«No lo sé, mi amor. Depende de la hora en que acabe»

«Puedo ir a buscarte si quieres»

«No es necesario, cariño. Te aviso si decido dormir en casa de Ruby» dijo Regina, dándole un tierno beso en los labios

«Está bien, amor. Te quiero»

«Yo también te quiero. ¡Compórtate!» dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

Con el cuerpo acelerado por la emoción y el corazón en las nubes por un amor diferente a todo lo que ya hubiera sentido, Regina tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no coger el primer desvío y volver a los brazos de Emma. Los últimos meses a su lado habían sido los mejores de toda su vida. Cada momento pasaba por su mente repetidamente, como una película, una intensa historia de amor.

* * *

Sentada en su cama con el portátil sobre los muslos, y sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, Emma repasaba las fotografías de los momentos capturados entre ella y Regina. En ese momento, el timbre sonó, y tras alzar la cabeza súbitamente, se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando giró el pomo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una par de conocidos ojos azules.

«¿Zelena?»

«Emma, ¿puedo entrar?» preguntó, enjugándose las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro.

Tragando en seco, Emma la miró un largo instante mientras su mente exploraba todas las formas posibles de escapar de aquella situación. Sabía que aunque fueran primas, Regina no la soportaba, y por ese motivo, ella había evitado mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con Zelena.

«Claro…» dijo apartándose para que Zelena entrara «¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?»

«Mi novio me ha engañado…me ha engañado con mi mejor amiga»

«Lo siento mucho…¿quieres beber algo?»

«Whisky, por favor. ¿Me acompañas?»

«Sí, claro» dijo Emma, mientras servía dos vasos

«Espero no molestar…» dijo Zelena, y aunque estuviera bastante incómoda, Emma le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

Suspirando profundamente, Emma le dio la bebida y evitó sentarse muy cerca de ella. Eran más de las once de la noche y a pesar de ser ya tan tarde, Regina no le había avisado si dormiría con ella o con Ruby, y podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Aunque no estuviera haciendo nada malo, rezaba para que Regina apareciese solo después de que Zelena se hubiera marchado.

«Zelena…siento mucho lo de tu novio, de verdad. Pero no sé en qué puedo ayudarte»

«Solo necesito a alguien para hablar» dijo ella, esbozando una afligida expresión «¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?»

Asintiendo, Emma se dirigió a la cocina y en aquel momento, Zelena aprovechó para "drogar" su bebida.

De regreso a la sala, Zelena recibió de buen grado el vaso de agua y necesito todo su autocontrol para no sonreír cuando Emma bebió unos buches del whisky. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los efectos colaterales de la droga comenzaran a manifestarse en el cuerpo de Emma. Con las pupilas dilatadas y la garganta seca, Emma intentó levantarse del sofá, pero los mareos que sentía le impidieron dar un paso. Amparada por los brazos de Zelena, sintió pánico y antes de llegar al cuarto, perdió los sentidos.

«¡Joder, cómo pesas!» exclamó Zelena, tras finalmente conseguir ponerla en la cama.

Tras programar y colocar la cámara de fotos, Zelena le quitó la ropa a Emma, después las suyas, y se acostó sobre ella, y la besó en la boca. Cada momento estaba siendo cuidadosamente registrado.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana cuando sobresaltada, Emma se levantó de la cama. Estaba jadeante, se sentía confusa y extraña mientras pequeños flashes de la noche pasada atravesaron su mente. El cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío mientras los ojos recorrían el cuarto vacío. Con el corazón disparado, se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de darse cuenta de que solo estaba en ropa interior. Aunque lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar a qué hora Zelena se había marchado, mucho menos de qué hablaron exactamente.

Una pequeña luz tintineando insistentemente en su móvil interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Al coger el aparato, no comprendió por qué, pero sintió cómo su corazón se encogía en el pecho al constatar que se trataba de una llamada de Regina. Con manos temblorosas, pensó en devolverle la llamada, pero aún era temprano y su amada seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Con la boca seca y un ansia jamás sentida antes, Emma tomó un poco de agua y se metió bajo la ducha aún intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

* * *

Con paso apresado, Regina atravesó la portería y se dirigió al ascensor. El hecho de que Emma no le hubiera cogido el teléfono y que no le devolviera la llamada la noche anterior la había dejado preocupada, y si no fuera por la insistencia de Ruby, ciertamente habría vuelto a dormir con ella aun siendo tan tarde. La preocupación que sentía solo aumentó cuando, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se fijaron en dos vasos y una botella de whisky casi vacía sobre la mesa del centro. Con la respiración acelerada, apuró los pasos y se dirigió al cuarto, encontrándose a Emma que acababa de salir del baño.

«¿Regina? ¿Hace tiempo que llegaste?» preguntó Emma, acercándose a ella

«Acabo de llegar» respondió seca «¿Por qué no atendiste mi llamada anoche?»

«No la oí, amor. Debo haberme quedado dormida porque cuando…»

«¿Quién estaba aquí contigo, Emma?»

«Regina…»

«¡No te atrevas a negarlo porque he visto dos vasos sucios de whisky y no me digas que era Mérida porque ella no bebe!»

«¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Regina?»

«Estoy esperando…¡habla!»

«Fue Zelena la que estuvo aquí»

«¿Qué? ¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo ella aquí?»

«Llegó llorando…diciendo que el novio la había engañado, no sé…»

«¡Y le ofreciste tu hombro para llorar!»

«No le ofrecía nada, Regina. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le cerrar la puerta en las narices?»

«¡Sí! ¡Era eso lo que quería que hicieras!»

«¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces la próxima vez quiero verte cerrarle la puerta en las narices a tu amiguito Robin!»

«¡Idiota!» exclamó Regina, dando media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Emma, agarrándola por el brazo

«A mi apartamento»

«¡Espera!»

«¡Suéltame!»

«Regina, por favor…no sucedió nada más» dijo Emma, fusilándole con la mirada «Vino aquí, dijo unas tonterías y después…»

«¿Y después?» preguntó Regina, arqueando una ceja

«Yo…no lo recuerdo…» murmuró Emma, y ella misma se sorprendió por ese hecho

«Claro que no te acuerdas» dijo Regina, sonriendo con sarcasmo «Después de beberte con ella una botella de whisky, ¿cómo podrías acordarte de algo, no? ¡Qué tengas un gran domingo!»

«Regina…»

«¡Déjame!» dicho eso, abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

«Venga ya, Regina. El hecho de haber tomado un copa con tu prima no significa nada» decía Ruby, mientras le acariciaba el pelo

«¡Se bebieron una botella entera! Además, Emma estaba rara…algo sucedió y me lo está escondiendo»

«Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay…»

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina se pasó todo el día ignorando los innumerables mensajes que Emma le mandaba. La telefoneó una vez, pero Regina cortó la llamada, y después borró el mensaje sin ni siquiera escucharlo. Visiblemente enfadada y celosa, no tenía idea de que lo peor estaba por venir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Tras pasar la mañana al lado de Ruby, Regina regresó a su apartamento, decidida a olvidar el enfado con Emma y sacar de su cabeza las pavorosas ideas que le robaban por la mente. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, todo dio un vuelvo cuando el timbre sonó, y Robin apareció para desestabilizar su relación con Emma.

«Hola, Regina…¿puedo entrar?» vacilante, ella casi bloqueó su entrada al recordar que Emma le había exigido lo mismo cuando ella le echó en cara lo de Zelena. Sin embargo, a sus ojos, Robin se había mostrado un buen amigo y por ese motivo, lo juzgaba de forma diferente a su prima.

«Entra…» dijo ella, apartándose para que entrara

«Hace tiempo que no hablamos…¿cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien, Robin. Gracias. ¿Y tú?»

«Bien…estoy bien…hablé con tus padres esta semana y te echan de menos»

«Mamá, quizás. Pero papá…lo dudo mucho»

«Ellos solo quieren tu bien, Regina. Saben que aquella mujer no es…»

«¡No te admito que hables mal de Emma!» ella lo interrumpió

«No me dirías eso si supieras lo que ha hecho» dijo él, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

«¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, Robin?»

«Pregúntale a ella, Regina»

«Háblame…¿qué es lo que ha hecho?» preguntó, agarrándolo por el brazo

«Te está engañando con tu prima» gruñó él, y en respuesta, Regina estalló en una sonrosa carcajada

«Ahora lo entiendo…papá te mandado para intentar ponerme en contra de Emma. No pierdas el tiempo, Robin»

«No es nada de eso, Regina…»

«Y yo pensando que eras mi amigo…»

«¡Y soy tu amigo y por eso me sentí asqueado cuando vi las fotografías! ¡La propia Zelena me las enseñó!»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¡De esto!» exclamó, sacando un sobre del bolsillo que contenían diferentes imágenes de Emma y Zelena en la cama.

Con el corazón en la garganta, a la misma velocidad de un cohete, los ojos de Regina pasaron por las fotografías que tenía en las manos. Su estómago se encogió de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que Emma le estaba escondiendo. Se había ido a la cama con su prima y por eso no había cogido su llamada, y cínicamente, le había dicho que no se acordaba de lo que había sucedido.

«Esto no es verdad» dijo ella, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar «¿Dónde conseguiste estas fotos?»

«La propia Zelena las sacó y pretendía venderlas a la prensa. Pero tu padre pagó por las fotos porque no quería que estuvieras de nuevo en la punta de mira de las columnas de chismes. No quería que tú sufrieras, Regina»

«Robin, déjame sola… por favor…»

«Regina…»

«Márchate, Robin»

«Está bien, me voy…pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme» dicho eso, se marchó

Regina no supo durante cuánto tiempo se quedó sentada con las fotografías en las manos, buscando un sentido a todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro más bien parecían ácido, quemándole la carne, y cuando estaba a punto de romper todas las fotos, el sonido de llaves tintineando en la puerta la hizo retroceder en su intento. Una súbita rabia recorrió sus miembros y se aposentó en su pecho como agujas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los brillantes ojos verdes de Emma.

«Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de ignorar mis llamadas y mensajes, ¿no crees?» preguntó Emma

«¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Es más, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que has hecho?»

Fusilándola con la mirada, Emma dio unos pasos al frente, preocupada y confusa al notar el estado en que Regina se encontraba. El hecho de haber recibido a Zelena en su apartamento no debería ser motivo para tanta rabia y llanto. Algo más había sucedido y tenía que saberlo.

«¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Emma, con el corazón casi saltándole del pecho

«¡De esto!» exclamó Regina, tirándole las fotografías a la cara «¿Cómo consigues ser tan perversa?»

Cuando los ojos de Emma recayeron en las fotografías, Regina vio cómo rostro ella de cambiaba su expresión por una de inquietud.

Con la mente paralizada, Emma era consciente de que la mujer que tenía delante estaba destrozada y herida, pero no logró formular ninguna palabra con la rapidez suficiente, y antes incluso de poder entender lo que estaba pasado, y lo que significaban aquellas imágenes, Regina alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que tambaleó, medio atontada.

«¡Hija de puta!» gritó Regina, y al hacer amago de ir a agredirla otra vez, Emma le agarró las muñecas.

«No es nada de lo que estás pensando, Regina…por favor, tienes que escucharme» imploró, con voz firme

Regina intentó soltarse, pero Emma la atrajo hacia ella agarrándola por la cintura, mientras ella le golpeaba los hombros con los puños cerrados.

«¡No, espera!» gruñó Emma «No tengo ni idea de qué significa esto…¡créeme, joder!»

«¡Eso significa que te la estás tirando!»

«¡Escúchame, hostia! Ella llegó aquí, llorando…diciendo que había sido engañada por su novio. Le ofrecí una bebida y ella después…¡no lo sé, no me acuerdo de lo que paso después, Regina! Pero yo no he hecho esto con ella…no la toqué, amor»

«¡Estás loca si me voy a creer eso! ¡Nunca te perdonaré esto, Emma. ¡Nunca!»

Emma retrocedió unos pasos como si Regina la hubiera golpeado otra vez. El corazón parecía querer estallar en su pecho mientras el miedo a perderla hacía que su sangre se congelara en las venas.

«Dios mío, Regina…te amo con todo lo que existe dentro de mí. Todo esto no puede ser más que un montaje, amor…»

«¡Para!» gritó ella, empujándola lejos de su cuerpo. La voz llena de dolor «Márchate, Emma…»

«No. ¡Solo me iré de aquí si me dices que no confías en mí!»

«No confío en ti. Ahora, márchate»

«No soy una hija de puta, Regina…te he dicho que no estoy mintiendo y tienes que creer en mí»

«¿Y cómo me explicas estas fotos?»

«Es un montaje…»

«Vete o llamaré a la policía»

«No serías capaz…»

«Por última vez…márchate, Emma. No insistas porque no creo nada de lo que dices»

Emma reflejó una expresión de dolor y aguantó las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. Casi sin habla, retrocedió y salió del apartamento.

* * *

«¡Caramba, Regina! No puedo creer que Emma haya sido capaz de engañarte con Zelena» decía Ruby, mientras miraba las fotos

«¡Quién sabe las veces que se fueron a la cama…malditas!»

«¿Qué ha dicho ella sobre esto?»

«Nada…¿cómo podría negar algo tan claro? Aunque se atrevió a decir que era un montaje»

«¿Y no crees en esa posibilidad?»

«¡Por Dios, Ruby! ¡Vacío una botella de whisky con aquella puta y después follaron!»

«Pero si Zelena tomó fotos mientras follaban, significa que puede haber sido un plan montado»

«No dudo de que Zelena haya sacado las fotos con segundas intenciones…pero Emma no es una cría. Si se dejó emborrachar por aquella zorra fue porque quería meterse en la cama con ella»

* * *

De pie, observando las grisáceas nubes a través de los cristales de la ventana, Emma vació otra lata de cerveza mientras intentaba entender lo que había pasado aquella noche en que Zelena la buscó. Sin ganas, fue hasta la cocina con la intención de abrir otra lata, sin embargo, alguien llamó al timbre, pero solo después de coger la bebida fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta, regresó a la sala de estar y se tiró en el sofá sin decir una palabra.

«Ruby me llamó y me contó lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?» preguntó Mérida

«No vi la necesidad de contártelo» respondió Emma, seca

«¡Joder! Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿sabías?»

«Mérida, eso no tiene nada que ver. No necesito cargarte con mis problemas» murmuró abriendo la lata

«No me cargas con nada, ya lo sabes. Ahora habla…¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué historia es esa de haberte acostado con la tal Zelena?»

«¡Fue un plan orquestado! Nunca me acostaría con ella ni con nadie» dijo Emma, apagando la televisión y tirando el mando a distancia al suelo «Zelena apareció aquí, diciendo que el novio la había engañado y que solo necesitaba a alguien para charlar»

«¿Y las supuestas fotografías?»

«¡No lo sé! En las malditas fotos estoy con ella en la cama, ¡pero yo no he hecho nada! Tomamos una copa y después, no me acuerdo de nada más. Zelena me puso algo en la bebida, no hay otra explicación» dijo ella, soltando un derrotista suspiro, sentándose en el sofá con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, la cabeza, en las manos, y los dedos entrelazados en sus cabellos. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Mérida, inmóvil.

«Pero Regina no me cree»

«No te cree en estos momentos, pero te ama»

«Quizás no me ame tanto como dice hacerlo»

«Regina es una mujer insegura, Emma. Ya has visto lo difícil que le fue salir del armario ante los padres, ante los amigos. Esas fotografías deben haber arrasado con su ánimo»

«¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, eh?»

«Búscala, y muéstrale que se equivoca. No le des ese gusto a Zelena o a quien quiera que haya armado todo esto» dijo Mérida, quitándole la lata de las manos «Haz que crea en ti»

Tras la marcha de Mérida, Emma se quedó en el mismo sitio, sentada, mientras su mente continuaba confusa y destrozada. Intentado recomponerse, cogió las llaves del coche que estaban sobre la mesa del centro y salió.

* * *

Regina se preparaba para marcharse, pero al abrir la puerta, sus ojos castaños fueron capturados por un gélido verde. Sintiéndose presa en su mirada, Regina no consiguió moverse mientras Emma se acercaba, lenta y amenazadoramente.

«¿Puedo conversar un minuto a solas con Regina, Ruby?» preguntó Emma, sin apartar los ojos de ella

«No tenemos nada de qué hablar» dijo Regina, y al ir a salir, Emma la agarró por el codo.

«No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no hables conmigo…aunque tenga que amarrarte a una silla» gruñó Emma y de repente, los ojos de Regina así como los de Ruby se desorbitaron.

«Estaré en mi cuarto…con permiso» dijo Ruby, marchándose en seguida

De inmediato, Regina notó su corazón martilleando en el pecho y un calor creciente surgiendo en medio de sus muslos. A pesar del dolor provocado por aquella supuesta traición, su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar al toque de su mano en su brazo, mucho menos a ese tono de su voz.

«Tienes dos minutos» dijo Regina, cruzándose de brazos intentando mostrar su enfado.

«Aquello fue todo un montaje…»

«No me lo creo» dijo ella, deseando ser imperturbable ante el aroma de Emma, a su rostro, a su voz, pero sabía que con aquella proximidad era imposible.

Agarrándola por la cintura con fuerza, Emma la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Una de las manos se quedó en su cintura, mientras la otra, le agarró la nuca y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo.

«Me puso algo en mi bebida mientras fui a la cocina a buscarle un poco de agua» dijo Emma «Tú más que nadie debes conocer a tu prima…montó todo esto con el hijo de puta que dice ser tu amigo»

«¡Suéltame, Emma!» exclamó ella, intentando apartarla

«¡No! Sientes rabia ante algo que nunca ha pasado» murmuró Emma, sus labios casi rozando los de ella «Te amo y nunca te sería infiel…¿por qué te abriría mi corazón, eh? ¿Solo por un polvo contigo? Porque si así fuese, ¡ya te habría dejado!»

«¡La dejaste entrar…pasaste la noche con ella, bebiste con ella y te odio por eso!» dijo ella, dándole una bofetada.

«¡No me odias, me amas y yo también te amo!» susurró Emma entre dientes, mirando furiosamente hacia ella «¡Pégame de nuevo, carajo! ¡Pero deja de decir que me odias!» añadió, acorralándola contra la pared «Dame un puñetazo si lo necesitas, echa todo hacia fuera…¡pégame de nuevo, joder!»

Regina no vaciló. Le dio otra bofetada, seguida de otra y otra. Furia y confusión le quemaban por dentro mientras lágrimas de rabia corrían por su rostro. Agarrándola una vez más por la cintura, Emma presionó los labios contra los de ella.

«No me apartes de ti, Regina…» susurró contra su boca «No hagas esto con nosotras» suplicó Emma

Sin resistirse más, Regina la agarró por el cuello de la camisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se entregaba otra vez al irresistible sabor de aquel beso, de aquel aroma, del toque delicado y al mismo tiempo salvaje.

«Si me hubiera imaginado su perverso plan, no la habría dejado entrar» dijo Emma, los labios deslizando por todo su rostro.

Regina ya no conseguía pensar, y antes de darse cuenta, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia su boca. Con los dedos entrelazaos en los largos y rubios cabellos, gimió sensualmente al encontrarse con sus labios. Había una irritación cálida, sofocante y reprimida en aquel beso, pero también había amor.

Con los labios todavía juntos, Emma la condujo al cuarto de invitados y la recostó en la cama, poniéndose encima de ella.

«Prométeme que no me estás mintiendo, Emma…no lo soportaría…» balbuceó Regina

«No te estoy mintiendo, amor. Prefiero morir antes que traicionarte…no podría hacerlo…» dijo Emma, soltando un profundo gemido cuando la lengua de Regina invadió su boca.

Sin importarles que la puerta se quedara abierta, Emma le arrancó las bragas y cubrió su sexo con su mano. Dos dedos se deslizaron hacia dentro, y comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez. Las bocas continuaban unidas, chupándose, mordiéndose, intercambiando sabores.

Casi sin aliento, Emma apartó los labios de ella. Ambas luchaban por respirar mientras intercambiaban miradas lascivas.

«Duda de cualquier cosa de este mundo, Regina…menos de mi fidelidad y de mi amor por ti» dijo Emma, y sin esperar una reacción por su parte, la volvió a besar en la boca.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

«¿Estás más calmada?» preguntó Emma, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

«Sí…» murmuró Regina, atrayendo su rostro al de ella

«Tú eres todo lo que yo veo, Regina» dijo Emma, besándola en los labios suavemente «Todo lo que oigo, todo con lo que sueño. Nunca me comportaría contigo como una hija de puta»

«Disculpa, amor» dijo la morena, pegando su cabeza a la de ella «Cuando me enamoré de ti, intenté reprimir mis sentimientos porque tenía miedo de que tú no fueras…real. Tuve miedo de que nadie lograra ser tan mágico como tú lo eres para mí. Eso todavía me asusta. Tú aún me asustas» reveló, acariciándole suavemente el rostro «Y entonces vi esas fotos y todos mis miedos vinieron a la superficie. Mi corazón quiso creer en ti, pero el miedo se apoderó de mi mente. Perdóname por dudar de ti»

Emma le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y rozó sus labios en lo alto de su cabeza. Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron sus facciones mientras su mirada tan devota se fijó directamente en su boca.

«Gracias por creer en mí» dijo Emma

«Gracias por no rendirte conmigo» respondió Regina, cubriendo de besos su rostro.

Una hora más pasó hasta que finalmente se vistieron y salieron del cuarto. Viendo la tele, Ruby suspiró aliviada cuando se acercaron, y la sonrisa que ambas exhibían dejaba claro que la paz reinaba entre ellas.

«Estoy muy feliz de hayáis hecho las paces, pero la próxima vez, cerrad la puerta del cuarto» dijo Ruby, cogiendo su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Regina

«Voy a almorzar con Mérida. ¿Por qué no os venís?»

«Es una idea genial. ¿No, amor?» dijo Regina, y sonriendo Emma asintió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma recibió los resultados de los análisis que mandó a hacer al resto de la bebida que ella había consumido con Zelena. Como había sospechado, los resultados señalaron la presencia de una sustancia llamada escopolamina, generalmente usada para fines criminales.

A petición de Regina, Emma aceptó olvidar el asunto, aunque su deseo era de ir a buscar a Zelena y arreglar las cuentas con ella.

Tras la reconciliación, pasaron unos días que solo sirvieron para que Regina se diera cuenta de que ella y Emma eran como dos imanes, pegados uno a otro desde el comienzo, hasta incluso cuando ella amenazaba con separarlas, Emma las mantenía unidas.

«¡Tu idea de nada sirvió! Mi hija continúa con aquella maldita mujer!» exclamó Henry, caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho

«Regina está embrujada por esa muerta de hambre. Creo que nada de lo que hagamos servirá para separarlas» dijo Robin

«No estés tan seguro de eso…por las buenas o por las malas, mi hija volverá a casa y tendrá la vida que siempre soñé y planeé para ella. Aunque se la última cosa que haga»

* * *

Mientras mantenía el mando a distancia de la tele y un vaso de agua en sus manos, Emma vio interrumpido sus pensamientos por el sonido del timbre. Al mirar el reloj, se preguntó quién sería a aquella hora, ya que no estaba esperando a nadie y Regina tampoco. Algunos días después de la confusión con Zelena, ellas habían decidido que era hora de que compartieran el mismo techo, y a petición de Regina, Emma aceptó mudarse para el apartamento de ella.

Soltando el mando en el sofá y el vaso de agua en la barra americana, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y se asustó al ver a Cora Mills en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿Está mi hija?» preguntó

«Sí señora» dijo Emma, apartándose para que ella entrara

«Amor, ¿sabes dónde están mis zapatos negros que compré ayer?» resonó la voz de Regina, que venía por el pasillo.

Ella apareció en la sala, mirando hacia abajo mientras se ajustaba su reloj de muñeca. Al darse cuenta de que su novia ni la había visto, Emma carraspeó, asegurándose de hacerlo lo bastante alto para llamar su atención.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Podemos hablar, Regina?»

«Voy a dejarlas a solas, con permiso» dijo Emma, retirándose enseguida

Tras la salida de Emma, el silenció planeó en el ambiente, y cruzándose de brazos, Regina asintió, preguntándose cuándo su madre entraría en materia.

«Perdóname por no haberte buscado antes» dijo Cora, con su voz embargada y sus ojos lacrimosos «Tu padre no me lo permitió y…yo no quería empeorar la situación que bastante fea estaba ya»

Aun con dificultades para lidiar con el sentimiento de abandono que rondaba en su corazón, Regina sabía que guardar el rencor no sería bueno para nadie. Intentando ocultar el resentimiento que aún sentía, Regina la miró por un instante antes de extenderle sus brazos en un gesto de aceptación. Temblorosa, Cora respiró hondo y soltó el aire mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hija con firmeza. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras las palabras de perdón eran susurradas en un tono casi inaudible.

«Gracias, querida. Todo lo que más deseo en este mundo es tu felicidad, y si eso significa vivir al lado de esa muchacha, entonces sé feliz»

«La amo, mamá…y me gustaría mucho que papá comprendiese y lo aceptase»

Apartando algunos mechones de cabello para observarla, Cora le acarició el rostro al mismo tiempo que le enjugaba las lágrimas. Una sonrisa amarga se delineó en sus labios y un tanto aliviada, arrastró con delicadeza a Regina para sentarse en el sofá.

«Quiero que sepas que no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de tu padre de quitarte el coche, el taller…»

«No te preocupes, mamá. Estoy trabajando y lo que gano me da para vivir»

«Toma…no quiero que te falte de nada ni que uses el transporte público. Puede ser peligroso y…»

«Mamá, por favor. Como te he dicho, trabajo y tengo mi propio dinero. No te preocupes…con o sin transporte público, Emma siempre está conmigo. Pero y tú…¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo has pasado?»

«Te echo de menos en casa, echo de menos la familia que éramos…pero estoy bien»

Tuvieron una larga conversación y a desgana, Cora se despidió y se marchó. Tras acompañarla hasta la puerta, Regina se dirigió al cuarto donde Emma terminaba de arreglarse para irse al trabajo.

«Estás tan sexy con esa placa y esa pistola en la cintura» comentó Regina, entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello.

«¿Ah sí? Gracias por el piropo» dijo Emma, dándole un beso en los labios «¿Cómo fue con tu madre?»

«Bien…como había imaginado, papá le prohibió buscarme»

«¿Y ya no se lo prohíbe?»

«Vino sin que él supiera»

«Bueno, lo importante es que os habéis arreglado»

«La invité a cenar con nosotras esta noche, ya que papá salió ayer de viaje y solo regresa mañana. ¿Está bien para ti?»

«Claro, amor. Ahora tengo que irme» dijo Emma, cubriéndole el rostro con pequeños besos «Compórtate y cualquier cosa, llámame»

«Está bien, mi mor. Te acompaño a la puerta»

* * *

«Emma, el comisario quiere hablar contigo» le avisó Graham, en cuanto ella se acomodaba en su despacho.

«Voy a ver lo que quiere. Gracias, Graham»

Mientras se dirigía al despacho del comisario, Emma no estaba muy segura de si esa charla sería agradable para ella. Desde que su relación con Regina se había vuelto pública, algo pareció cambiar en el comportamiento del comisario con ella, y según Graham, la amistad entre él y el senador del estado era la razón para aquel cambio de comportamiento.

Dos golpes en la puerta y tuvo la autorización para entrar.

«¿Quería verme, comisario?»

«Swan, la necesito aquí mañana bien temprano» dijo él «Dos detenidos serán transferidos mañana para la prisión y como algunos compañeros están de vacaciones, usted completará el grupo»

«Sí, señor»

«Bien, como el traslado tendrá lugar a las cuatro de la mañana, queda libre para marcharse a descansar. Puede irse»

«Con permiso» dijo ella, marchándose inmediatamente

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió y Emma entró en la sala. Sorprendida, fue saludada por Cora que estaba bebiendo un té al lado de Regina.

«Decidí venir más pronto» dijo Cora, direccionando su mirada a Emma «Espero que no te importe»

«De ninguna manera, señora Mills. Está usted en su casa» dijo Emma

«¿Y tú por qué has llegado tan temprano?» preguntó Regina

«Se me ha pedido que esté presente en el acompañamiento de dos presos mañana temprano. Bueno, voy a tomar un baño, con permiso»

Un baño rápido, pero relajante, y en pocos minutos, Emma ya se encontraba en la cocina comenzando con los preparativos para la cena. Al girarse con una sartén en las manos, vio a Regina y a su suegra que se acercaban entre charlas y sonrisas. Orgullosa, Emma hizo un movimiento de muñeca, e hizo saltar la masa como un reputado chef haría.

«¿Tengo talento, eh?» preguntó, en tono bromista

«Y muy creída también» comentó Regina, antes de estallar en una carcajada junto a Cora cuando Emma repitió el movimiento, pero la masa acabó cayendo al suelo.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Regina prefirió asumir el control a tener que correr el riesgo de ver su cocina destrozada por Emma.

Las tres se sentaron en el comedor para una saludable comida casera, donde todos los platos consistían solo en ensaladas, y aunque detestara las ensaladas, Emma se relajó un poco, apreciando más la conversación que la comida.

«Gracias por recibir a mi madre con tanta cordialidad» dijo Regina, juntándose a Emma en la cama

«No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amor»

«Claro que sí. Sé que ella jamás te recibiría así»

«Todo lo que hago es por ti, Regina. Debes saber eso»

«Lo sé…ahora cuéntame, ¿qué historia es esa de hacer traslados de presos?»

«Algunos compañeros están de vacaciones y el comisario me ha puesto para completar el grupo»

«Ten cuidado, ¿ok?»

«Los presos estarán esposados, amor. Nada me va a pasar»

* * *

«Hummm, qué buen olor a tortitas» dijo Ruby mientras depositaba un beso en el rostro de Regina «¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Fue a comprar algo de fruta antes de ir al trabajo. Pero hace ya un buen tiempo y aún no ha vuelto…» dijo Regina, girándose para mirar a la amiga «Me estoy preocupando»

«Seguro que está metida en algún atasco, estate tranquila»

Aunque lo intentara, Regina no logró evitar que una angustiante inquietud se apoderase de ella. Por tercera vez, marcó el número de Emma y suspiró contrariada cuando el buzón de voz le informó que estaba fuera de cobertura o apagado.

«Sí, debe ser el tráfico…» dijo, intentando convencerse de que Ruby tenía razón.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no trajo alivio cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos policías.

«¿Señorita Mills?» preguntó uno de ellos

«Soy yo» dijo Regina

«¿Podemos hablar un minuto con usted?»

«Claro…» dijo ella, vacilante «¿Ha sucedido algo?»

«Bueno…encontramos su nombre en la cartera de Emma Swan y supusimos que ustedes…»

«Por favor, vayan directo al asunto» Regina lo interrumpió, luchando contra el vacío que lenta y soterradamente invadía su cuerpo «¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Ha sufrido un accidente de coche y ha sido trasladada al hospital en estado crítico»

Regina intentaba respirar mientras el caos dominaba todo a su alrededor. Un torrente de lágrimas caía por sus ojos y las imágenes de Emma herida se formaban en su mente, provocándole un brutal dolor de cabeza.

Junto con Ruby se dirigió al hospital y en cuando saltó de coche, se precipitó hacia Urgencias. Con los ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar, se apoyó en el brazo de Ruby en busca de equilibrio.

«Va a estar bien, Regina…calma…» decía Ruby, tan asustada como ella.

Cuando llegaron a la UTI, el médico amablemente les aclaró la situación de Emma, dejando claro que no había garantías de que sobreviviera.

«Por lo que parece, estaba sin el cinturón de seguridad y sufrió una grave lesión en la cabeza. El pulmón se vio perforado por los hierros y algunas costillas se rompieron. El cirujano les dará noticias más precisas cuando acabé la operación» explicó el médico.

Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se derrumbaba y el corazón se le partía por la mitad, Regina fue conducida por Ruby hasta la sala de espera. Algunos minutos después, apareció Mérida, y aunque buscara en sus ojos y en los de Ruby, Regina no consiguió encontrar ningún atisbo de esperanza en el interior de ellos. Sobresaltada, se levantó de la silla cuando el cirujana entró en la sala.

«Por ahora, hemos conseguido controlar la hemorragia interna y estamos haciendo lo posible para que responda a los estímulos» dijo el cirujano «Su estado es bastante crítico»

El silencio que planeó en el ambiente fue suficiente para que Regina sintiera la desesperación que se apoderaba de la sala. Hundiéndose otra vez en la silla, cubrió su rostro bañado en lágrimas con las manos, mientras el miedo la envolvía y una nostalgia enorme llenaba su pecho. Resistiendo al dolor, finalmente tomó valor y entró en el cuarto donde la mujer que amaba parecía descansar. Con dificultad para respirar, dio un paso al frente, vacilante, el corazón casi escapándosele del pecho. A paso lento, Regina llegó hasta la cama y le tocó la mano. No había calor, mucho menos movimiento. La necesidad de besarla invadió su cuerpo, pero el tubo en su garganta se lo impedía.

«Por favor, Emma…no me dejes, no me dejes…te necesito, amor…» susurraba, intentando ahogar su lloro con la mano

Cuando volvió a repetir su frase, retrocedió sobresaltada ante el sonido de una alarma en uno de los aparatos. Tragando en seco, Regina se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una enfermera entró corriendo al cuarto.

«¡Parada cardiopulmonar!» gritó la enfermera, mientras intentaba reanimarla.

Con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, Regina escuchó la emergencia ser dicha por los altavoces mientras un médico y otras dos enfermeras entraban corriendo en la habitación.

«¡Preparados para reanimación…listo!» exclamó el médico, mientras una de las enfermeras colocaba dos enormes adhesivos en su pecho.

Una descarga…y el cuerpo de Emma saltó. Otra descarga, y su cuerpo saltó otra vez. Mirando hacia el monitor, el médico pidió que le fuera aplicado un miligramo de adrenalina, pero nada parecía surtir el efecto esperado.

Llorando histéricamente, Regina desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Emma y se fijó en el monitor. El corazón se encogió en su pecho cuando las ondas en pico de la pantalla se transformaron en una línea recta.

«Hora del fallecimiento: 11:23» dijo el médico.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jajajajaj, no tocaba capítulo de este fic hasta mañana, pero no os voy a dejar con la intriga. De todas maneras no respiréis tranquilas hasta el último capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 _«Horario del fallecimiento…»_

 _Fallecimiento…_

 _Fallecimiento…_

Las palabras continuaban resonando en la mente de Regina mientras un nudo crecía en su garganta. Los ojos castaños fuera de órbita ardían, y las piernas siempre tan firmes, flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en medio de la habitación. En aquella noche, en aquel año en que su vida comenzaba a cambiar de manera tan hermosa, el destino decidía interferir y arrebatarle la razón de que sonriera todos los días. Nunca más habría una sonrisa antes de un beso. Nunca más el corazón se dispararía con un sencillo "buenas noches", susurrado al oído porque Emma se había marchado.

«Regina…»

 _Hora del fallecimiento…_

 _Fallecimiento…_

«Regina…¡Regina!» dijo una voz, más alto

Jadeante, Regina abrió los ojos y pestañeó rápidamente intentando acostumbrarse a las fuertes luces que tenía encima. Aún llorando y con la cabeza empapada de sudor, se sentó en la cama y se arrancó de encima las sábanas.

«Amor, ¿estás bien?»

Al mirar en la dirección de la voz, con el corazón en la garganta, Regina se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar histéricamente mientras los brazos de Emma la rodeaban.

«Calma, mi amor…calma…» susurró Emma «Hey, cálmate, cariño…»

«Estabas muerta…» lloriqueó, mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro «Saliste y…sufriste un accidente…»

«Amor, estoy aquí. Solo ha sido una pesadilla»

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó Regina, aún temblorosa

«Son las 03:30 de la mañana. Me estaba arreglando para ir a la comisaria…¿recuerdas que hoy tendré que hacer el traslado de algunos presos?»

«Me acuerdo y no quiero que vayas» dijo ella, tirándose a sus brazos «Tengo un mal presentimiento, Emma»

Emma agarró el rostro enrojecido de Regina entre sus manos y enjugó sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Mirando profundamente a sus ojos, abrió una pequeña sonrisa.

«Fue una pesadilla, amor…no me va a pasar nada, ¿está bien?»

«¿Lo prometes?»

«Lo prometo, mi amor…lo prometo. Ahora vuelve a dormir porque aún es temprano»

«No sé si lograré volver a dormirme…»

«Entonces voy a llamar a Ruby para decirle que te quedarás con ella, ¿ok? No quiero que te quedes sola pensando lo que no debes» dijo Emma, y por suerte, Ruby cogió la llamada.

* * *

Al lado de los dos agentes, Emma caminó en dirección al coche patrulla y en silencio, se acomodó junto a los detenidos en el asiento trasero. Observando el paisaje mientras pensaba en Regina, no se dio cuenta cuando el coche estacionó detrás de otro vehículo parado en la acerca.

«Dame tu arma, Swan» dijo uno de los agentes, apuntándola con su arma

En shock, Emma llegó a pensar que era una broma, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente desapareció cuando los dos detenidos se quitaron las esposas y sacaron sus respectivas pistolas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que nunca hubo tal traslado, y en realidad, aquellos dos hombres que ella inocentemente creyó dos delincuentes, eran, en realidad, dos policías disfrazados.

«Si haces alguna gracia, disparamos» dijo uno de ellos, y visiblemente asustada, ella sacó su pistola de la cintura y se la pasó al agente.

«¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?» preguntó Emma, mientras era esposada.

«Te has metido con quién no debías, y ahora vas a pagar por eso» dijo el agente, abriendo el maletero.

Aunque estuviera esposada, Emma intento reaccionar, pero sus movimientos fueron cortados cuando uno de los policías le dio un rodillazo en su estómago. Retorciéndose de dolor, fue metida en el maletero y enseguida, el vehículo fue bañado en gasolina y empujado barranco abajo.

«Vámonos» dijo uno de los policías.

«¿No sería mejor esperar un poco?» preguntó otro

«¿Esperar qué? ¿A que pase alguien y nos vea? A esta hora, ya debe estar muerta por la caída y no pasará mucho tiempo a que el coche se incendie. Ahora vamos antes de que nos vean»

* * *

«Anda, Regina…ya terminas ese cuadro después»

«No puedo. Dentro de una semana tendrá lugar una exposición y tengo que terminarlo cuanto antes»

«Te prometo que como uno de tus cuadros, pero por favor, ven conmigo» insistió Ruby

«¿Toda esa ansiedad es porque le vas a comprar un regalo a Mérida?»

«Pues claro. Ya sabes que soy un desastre cuando se trata de escoger regalos» dijo ella, y antes de que Regina pudiera responder, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación «Deja, yo abro» dijo Ruby, y en cuando la puerta se abrió, Regina dejó caer las herramientas que tenía en las manos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura del jefe de departamento de policía donde Emma trabajaba. Inevitablemente, imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido invadieron su mente, y en silencio, rezo para que Emma estuviera bien.

«Señorita Mills, ¿puedo hablar un minuto con usted?» preguntó, entrando al apartamento cuando Ruby se apartó para dejarlo entrar

Tragando en seco, Regina no consiguió formular ninguna palabra, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, mientras el corazón parecía querer estallar en su pecho.

«Bien…» comenzó «Sé que usted es la compañera de la agente Swan y…»

«¿Dónde está Emma?» lo interrumpió, con la voz embargada y los ojos llorosos

«La agente Swan ha sufrido un accidente esta mañana y…»

«Emma…¡quiero saber dónde está Emma!» gritó, sin contener el llanto

«Desgraciadamente, ha muerto»

Con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas y el corazón encogido de dolor, se negó a creer en las palabras de aquel hombre, y en un ataque de furia, se lanzó contra él y le golpeó el pecho varias veces.

«¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!» gritaba ella, mientras golpeaba y lo empujaba hacia fuera de su apartamento.

«Señorita, lo siento mucho…»

En shock y sin conseguir aguantar las lágrimas, Ruby se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Los brazos temblorosos de Ruby rodearon su cuerpo y las dos cayeron de rodillas y lloraron juntas.

«¡Dios mío, no…no puede ser…no, Emma…!» murmuró ella, mientras su visión se borraba entre lágrimas.

Un vacío jamás sentido antes invadió su pecho, a pesar de que acababa de recibir la noticia, no quería desistir de Emma. Pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, desagradables susurros le decían que ella se había marchado para nunca más volver.

«Bien…con permiso, señoritas» dijo el agente, marchándose enseguida.

Pocos minutos después de su salida, Cora Mills apareció para consolar a su hija. Los periódicos de todo el país transmitían lo que sabían del accidente, y las imágenes exhibidas en los reportajes se resumían a lo que había quedado del coche policial.

«Querida…todo va salir bien…» susurró Cora, acariciándole el cabello

«No puede haberme dejado, mamá…no puede. Me prometió…» dijo ella, el corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza que sus dedos temblaban.

Además de Cora, Mérida apareció y al igual que ellas, no conseguía creerse que su mejor amiga había muerto. Amparada por los brazos de Ruby, hundió su rostro en su cuello y lloró silenciosamente.

* * *

Sólo había pasado un día, pero las autoridades lo consideraron suficiente para dar por cerradas las investigaciones sobre la causa de aquel accidente en el que una agente había muerto. Al preguntarle por qué Emma estaba sola en el coche de policía, el comisario informó que era solo una medida de seguridad el que un agente acompañara el traslado de los presos por si ocurría algún imprevisto durante el viaje. También dijo que Emma conducía porque su colega de trabajo, Graham Humbert, había llegado tarde esa mañana y por ese motivo, no estaba junto a ella. Aunque supiera que nada de aquello era verdad, Graham confirmó la historia.

Al final del día, aunque no hubiera cuerpo, un funeral se realizó y todo el departamento se encontraba de luto por la pérdida de la agente más nueva de la policía de Boston: Emma Swan.

* * *

De regreso a su apartamento, Regina se tiró sobre la cama, física y mentalmente exhausta, intentando controlar la respiración, el temblor del cuerpo y las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. La mente daba vueltas, sin control, intentar prever cada escenario posible.

«Lo sabía…le pedí que no fuera…» balbuceó Regina, mientras su rostro era acariciado por Cora.

«Al menos se marchó haciendo lo que le gustaba, hija»

«No podía dejarme. No después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntas. ¡No podía!» gritó Regina, entregándose a otra crisis de compulsivo llanto.

Durante unos dolorosos minutos, se quedó en silencio, y entonces el dolor volvió a estallar en su pecho, acompañado de otro torrente de lágrimas. Un manto de tristeza la envolvía.

Pasaron algunas horas y debido al cansancio, acabó quedándose dormida. Tras un demorado beso en la cabeza, Cora se dirigió al cuarto de invitados intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y en pocos minutos, los ojos de Regina se abrieron y buscaron a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero ella se había ido. Nunca más dormiría y se despertaría a su lado.

Con los hombros caídos y el ánimo abatido, se dirigió al baño y cuando encendió la luz, encaró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos castaños, antes tan llenos de esperanza, no contenían la menor señal de vida. Sus dedos recorrieron su propio rostro, pálido y manchado de rímel. Eran las señales externas de su dolorido corazón.

Tras lavarse la cara, volvió al cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la esperanza de poder dormir unas horas, pero eso no sucedió.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron mientras miraba el techo rezando para que solo se tratara de otra pesadilla. Pero durante las horas que siguieron, ondas de dolor penetraron en su corazón y la realidad de que Emma se había marchado para nunca más volver la golpeó de lleno.

* * *

Los minúsculos rayos de luz que pasaban por las rendijas de la inmensa ventaba de madera despertaron a Emma de un profundo sueño. Cada uno de sus músculos parecía contusionado, pero el dolor en nada se comparaba con el del corazón, herido, maltratado. Llorando, inspiró hondo e intentó levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor, casi arrancándole el aire de los pulmones.

«No te muevas…»

«¿Dónde estoy?» preguntó, intentando reconocer lo que la rodeaba

«Está en mi casa»

«¿Y quién es usted?»

«Nadie importante. Y usted, ¿quién es? ¿Una fugitiva?»

«¿Fugitiva?» preguntó Emma, claramente confundida

«Te encontré en un barranco, aquí cerca, y estabas con la manos esposadas»

«Soy policía»

«¿Y por qué estabas esposada?»

«Porque fui víctima de una emboscada»

«Has tenido suerte de haber caído lejos…el coche en el que estabas explotó»

«Sí, tuve suerte» dijo ella «¿Cómo te llamas?» preguntó Emma

«Milah…mi nombre es Milah»

«El mío es Emma. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy aquí, Milah?»

«Algunos días»

«¿Algunos días? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que fue ayer…?»

«Mira, sinceramente no imaginé que fueras a sobrevivir» Milah la interrumpió «Tenias tres costillas rotas, algunas fracturas y una herida muy fea en la cabeza. Tu fiebre era tan alta que me llegué a asustar»

«¿Eres doctora?»

«Sí, lo soy»

«¿Y por qué no me llevaste a un hospital?»

«¿Querías ir a un hospital?»

«No»

«Me lo imaginé»

«Necesito ir al baño»

«Sí, lo necesitas. Con cuidado, por favor…cualquier movimiento brusco, puede empeorar tu situación»

Con una cara de dolor y algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, Emma consiguió levantarse y apoyada en una muleta y en el hombro de Milah, finalmente llegó al baño. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el sitio mientras mentalmente se preguntaba qué clase de lugar era aquel cuyo baño estaba totalmente adaptado para personas con necesidades especiales. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su ropa había desaparecido de su cuerpo, y solo una bata le cubría su desnudez.

«Ven, te ayudo» dijo Milah, ajustando los soportes que rodeaban la taza del váter.

«¿Te vas a quedar mirando?» preguntó Emma, intentando no mostrarse afectada por la sonrisita que aquella, hasta entonces desconocida, le dio.

«Soy médico y no eres la primera mujer que veo sin ropa, que ayudo a usar el baño o tomar una ducha» dijo ella, acercándose lentamente «Solo tienes que apretar ese botón y el soporte te ayudará a sentarte sin que tengas que esforzar el cuerpo. Y para levantarte, aprieta el otro botón»

«Entendí»

«Estaré cerca…llámame cuando acabes»

* * *

«¿Por qué tienes todo este equipamiento en tu casa? Es más, ¿por qué has transformado tu casa en una clínica?» preguntó Emma, mientras Milah la ayudaba a echarse de nuevo en la cama.

«Porque me suspendieron cuando escondí mi relación con un paciente. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué fuiste esposada y tirada a ese barranco para morir?»

«Porque me enamoré de la hija del senador»


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas, no voy a contestar preguntas sobre el fic, porque haría spoiler. Ja, ja, ja. Pero vamos a sufrir un poquitín más. La naturaleza humana es imprevisible, nosotros podemos decir desde fuera que Regina ha actuado mal, o que Emma fue tonta por no ir y buscar a Zelena y a Robin, pero tendríamos que estar en la situación para ver cómo reaccionaríamos, ¿no? Y al fin y al cabo, esto es ficción, aunque el tema de la aceptación de la homosexualidad por parte de los padres es algo, desgraciadamente, en muchos países que ha llevado a la muerte a muchas personas. Regina no ha llegado a ese extremo, porque tiene una personalidad fuerte, y ha tenido a Emma a su lado.**

 **En fin, os dejo con el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ah, otra cosa, si me preguntáis cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el fic en cuestión en los RW, yo intento contestar a través de un PM, pero si habláis como Guest y no tenéis cuenta, lo siento, no puedo ponerme en contacto con ustedes.**

 **Capítulo 22**

«Necesito un teléfono. Tengo que hablar con Regina…tiene que saber que estoy viva»

«No puedes entrar en contacto con ella» dijo Milah

«¿Por qué no?»

«Vendría hasta aquí y me descubriría»

«¿Mantienes este sitio en secreto?»

«Es lo único que me quedó»

«¿Dónde está el paciente con el que mantuviste una relación?»

«Está muerto. Murió en mis manos»

«¿Cómo?»

«Estaba enfermo…necesitaba ser operado y no pude dejar que otro médico se ocupara de él porque ninguno lo cuidaría tan bien como yo. Pero la operación no tuvo éxito y murió…fue entonces cuando descubrieron nuestra relación y me quitaron la licencia»

«Lo siento mucho…pero tengo que hablar con Regina»

«No vas a hablar con ella»

«Entonces, hoy mismo iré a verla»

«¿Y se puede saber cómo harás eso?» preguntó Milah, sonriendo irónicamente «A penas consigues andar. La herida en tu cabeza aún está abierta. ¡Necesitarás como mínimo cuatro meses para recuperarte por completo! En el estado en que estás, serás una diana fácil para el senador»

«¡Voy a desenmascararlo!»

«Cierto…pero solo un detalle: ¿tienes pruebas contra él? Porque será tu palabra contra la suya. Y sin pruebas, quizás ni tu amada Regina crea que su papá está detrás de todo esto»

Los ojos verdes de Emma fusilaron el azul de los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Milah tenía razón. Nadie creería que el senador del estado estaría detrás de aquel intento de asesinato. Quizás, ni creyesen que el mismo comisario estaba envuelto. Ante aquella realidad, Emma sintió cómo se hundía en un pozo sin fondo. Pálida, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras pinchazos de ira laceraban su pecho, y la sed de sangre crecía en sus venas.

El silenció se hizo sofocante mientras Emma intentaba permanecer inexpresiva, pero a pesar de su intento, no lo conseguía. Era posible notar que estaba a punto de estallar.

«Te voy a ayudar, Emma» Milah rompió el silencio entre ellas «Voy a ayudarte a que te recuperes y te garantizo que, en breve, estarás lista para enfrentarte a ellos»

«¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí?»

«Hago por ti lo que haría por cualquier otra persona. Es mi deber como médico»

* * *

«Regina, hija…tienes que alimentarte» decía Cora, sentándose a su lado en la cama

«Necesito despertarme de esta pesadilla…» murmuró ella «Emma no puede haberme dejado…no puede haber muerto»

«Mi amor…tienes que aceptar que…»

«¡Nunca!» Regina la interrumpió «Nunca aceptaré su ausencia…nunca»

 **Cinco meses después**

«Me he enterado de la enfermedad de tu padre. ¿Cómo está?» preguntó Ruby

«Está bien…bueno, él dice que está bien» dijo Regina «Me pidió perdón y me dijo que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, lo haría todo de diferente manera»

«Al menos se ha arrepentido a tiempo. ¿Y tú lo has perdonado?»

«Claro que sí, Ruby. A pesar de todo, es mi padre»

«Tienes razón…bueno, ¿los médicos han dicho cuánto tiempo le queda?»

«No…han dicho que solo depende de él. Pueden quedarle algunas semanas, algunos meses…no se sabe»

«Lo siento mucho, amiga. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo lleva todo esto?»

«Mamá está preocupada, asustada…por eso he ido a verlos con frecuencia» dijo ella, levantándose «Me tengo que ir»

«Está bien…cuídate. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?» dijo Ruby, dándole un fuerte abrazo

«Yo también te quiero. Gracias por todo» dicho eso, Regina se marchó.

Poco tiempo después, Regina llegó al cementerio donde estaba sepultada la mujer que le había mostrado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Aunque no había cuerpo, la lápida estaba ahí, con su nombre grabado en el mármol. Regina se tragó las lágrimas mientras fragmentos de los momentos vividos al lado de Emma rondaban por su cabeza. Una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer, pero ella no movió un músculo. Permaneció ahí, de pie, con la mirada fija en la lápida mientras esperaba una señal, un susurro de vida, cualquier cosa que le dijera que Emma regresaría. Pero nada sucedió. Entonces los malos pensamientos la alertaron sobre los años que se arrastrarían, uno tras otro, con nada más que el pesar por la mujer que había amado más que a sí misma.

* * *

«Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está papá?» preguntó Regina, claramente preocupada

«Está en el cuarto, hija. El médico ya lo ha examinado y medicado» dijo Cora, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas

«Cálmate, mamá. Ven, vamos a ver cómo está»

Respirando hondo, Regina caminó junto a su madre hasta el cuarto donde su padre reposaba. Al llevar la mano al pomo de la puerta, sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho cuando escuchó los gemidos de dolor de Henry. Cora se tapó la boca con la mano en el intento de ahogar el llanto, mientras Regina aguantó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

«Papá, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Regina, sentándose a su lado en la cama

«Estoy bien, querida. Feliz con tu visita» dijo él, esbozando una media sonrisa

«Todo va salir bien, papá…»

«Regina, hija mía…sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y no querría morirme sin llevar a cabo mi sueño de llevarte al altar»

«¿Qué estás diciendo, papá?»

«Robin te ama…acepta casarte con él. Quiero morir sabiendo que mi preciosa hija queda en buenas manos»

«Papá, por favor…»

«Serás feliz con él, hija. Y yo moriré en paz…»

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Regina miró fijamente la figura de su debilitado padre sobre la cama, y compadecida por el estado en que se encontraba, tomó una decisión que esperaba que no la persiguiera durante cada minuto que pasara despierta por el resto de su vida.

* * *

«Gracias por todo, Dra. Milah…»

«Por favor, llámame Milah»

«Está bien, Milah. Gracias por todo…sin tu ayuda a estas alturas estaría muerta»

«Ten cuidado. El senador es un hombre poderoso y tiene muchos aliados. A pesar de que ahora tiene los días contados…»

«No me importa si tiene los días contados a causa de una supuesta enfermedad de la que los periódicos no dejan de hablar…va a pagar por lo que me hizo…todos van a pagar» dijo Emma

«Si necesitas algo, puedes buscarme»

«Gracias, Milah…hasta pronto» dicho eso, Emma se marchó

Los cabellos recogidos debajo de la gorra y las gafas oscuras fueron suficientes para que Emma se arriesgase a buscar a Regina en su apartamento. Los pies parecían haber creado vida propia, manteniéndola en aquel camino incierto, rumbo a lo que esperaba que fuera un nuevo comienzo con el amor de su vida. Según atravesaba la portería, el nerviosismo aumentaba, alimentado por las expectativas. Emma no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Regina al verla después de casi seis meses de ausencia, tiempo durante el cual, ciertamente, ella había llorado y sufrido por su "muerte"

Tragando en seco, golpeó en la puerta y cada golpe pareció resonar al ritmo de los feroces pálpitos de su corazón. Pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta, así que llamó de nuevo, con más fuerza y ganas.

«Abre, por favor…» recito, como un rezo, tocando el timbre esta vez «Por favor» murmuró otra vez, volviendo a apretar el timbre.

Al retroceder unos pasos, notó cómo su espalda chocaba en la pared. Con sus ojos fijos en la puerta del apartamento de Regina, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos a su lado volvieron a su mente. Por fin, Emma decidió marcharse y buscarlo en otro sitio.

* * *

«¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche?» preguntó Ruby, mientras distribuía besos por el cuello de Mérida

«¿Me estás invitando a dormir o a hacer otra cosa?»

«Bueno, podemos hacer algunas cosas y después dormir…es decir, no estoy presionándote para que…para que hagamos…ya sabes…» dijo ella, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban

«Quiero» murmuró Mérida, agarrando su rostro con sus manos para enseguida presionar sus labios contra los de ella «No aguanto más…» añadió, rozando la punta de su nariz por el rostro de Ruby

«Entonces dime» susurró Ruby. La voz dulce y al mismo tiempo dominadora «Cuando no aguantas más, ¿qué significa eso?» preguntó, bajándose para besar su cuello

«Significa que estoy mojada» reveló Mérida

Con los labios abiertos y la respiración entrecortada, Ruby sabía que, a pesar del deseo, Mérida esperaba un beso casto, pero a esas alturas, no conseguiría besarla ligera y discretamente como venía haciendo desde que habían comenzado esa relación. Ruby quería algo más que besos, quería eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sin tanta delicadeza, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios se hundieron en sus labios y sus manos se enroscaron en los largos y ensortijados cabellos. Los pechos se presionaron y un sonido de excitación y alivio escapó de ambas bocas.

Mérida gimió más alto, y la excitación hizo que sus manos se agarrasen a la cintura de Ruby con posesividad, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Lo bastante cerca para poder sentir sus respectivos corazones martilleando en sus pechos.

Tras quitarle la camisa, Ruby la recostó delicadamente en la cama y se echó sobre ella. Sus labios se movieron del canto de la boca de Mérida hacia su mentón, y después ascendieron, finalmente recorriendo la curva de la oreja.

«No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo» susurró Ruby, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja «Pienso en esto casi con obsesión» añadió, deslizando la punta de la lengua por su cuello

«Ahora no necesitas pensar más…» dijo Mérida «Hazme tuya» pidió, y enloquecida, Ruby fue a quitarle la falda, pero se detuvo cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en el cuarto.

* * *

«¿No vas a abrir?» preguntó Mérida, tan jadeante como ella

«No…» murmuró Ruby, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la insistencia con la que aquel ruido invadía el cuarto.

«Quizás…sea importante. No paran de llamar…»

«Es nuestra primera vez…nada es más importante que eso»

«No voy a poder si sigo escuchando ese sonido»

«Ya se cansarán…»

«Ruby, ve a abrir»

«Joder…» rezongó mientras se levantaba a regañadientes.

Tras abotonarse los pantalones y ponerse la camisa, Ruby atravesó la sala a paso apurado. Su indignación era tanta que ni se molestó en mirar por la mirilla, y con gesto seco, abrió la puerta y casi se desmayó cuando Emma atravesó el umbral como un huracán. Dando un paso incierto hacia atrás, el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando la mirada de Emma se cruzó con la suya.

«¿Qué carajo es esto?» susurró Ruby, inclinando la cabeza en señal de confusión, al mismo tiempo que se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

«¿Qué ocurre Ruby? Parece que estás viendo un fantasma» dijo Emma, quitándose la gorra.

«¡Y lo estoy viendo! Tú estás muerta…»

«¿Quién está muerta?» preguntó Mérida, acercándose «¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras sus ojos fuera de órbita se posaban en Emma.

«Carajo, ¿se van a quedar ahí mirándome con esas caras?» preguntó Emma, y aún en shock, Mérida se tiró a sus brazos.

«¡Dios mío, Emma! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?» preguntó Mérida, y tras unos segundos en silencio, Emma finalmente contó lo ocurrido.

* * *

«Joder…nunca pensé que el senador fuera capaz de una bajeza como esa» comentó Ruby, perpleja ante aquella historia

«¿Qué vas a hacer Emma? Ya que la policía también está en el ajo, ¿a quién vas a recurrir?»

«No lo sé…necesito pruebas para poder manifestarme. Pero antes de nada, tengo que ver a Regina y explicarle lo sucedido» dijo Emma, levantándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro «La busqué en su apartamento, pero no estaba. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué ha hecho todo este tiempo?» preguntó, apretando los ojos cuando Mérida y Ruby intercambiaron una mirada y nada dijeron.

En ese momento los ojos de Emma se posaron en la invitación de elegante y discreto diseño. Las palabras eran sencillas, y perdió la cuenta de las veces que las leyó. Emma estaba tan concentrada en la invitación que casi no notó cuando Mérida se acercó y le tocó el hombro en señal de consuelo. Al levantar la mirada de ese anuncio torturador, miró a su amiga y después a Ruby. Su cuerpo se tensó y una rabia infernal le quemó los ojos y la mandíbula se estremeció. Excepto por su propia acelerada respiración, el silencio predominaba en el ambiente, pesando en su corazón.

«Esto no es verdad…no puede ser verdad…» murmuró Emma, tragando en seco

«Sí es verdad, Emma» dijo Ruby, con expresión preocupada «Regina se va a casar con Robin, y será mañana»

* * *

 **Preguntas contestadas. Ya veremos si la boda tiene lugar o no. No puedo decir nada, así que a comerse las uñas. Lo que sí puede decir es que no me acuerdo si la enfermedad de Henry es verdadera o está fingiendo, pero de todas maneras es un hijo de puta, chantajeando de esa manera a su hija, a parte de un retrogrado. ¿Qué es eso de "dejarte en buenas manos"? Como si una mujer no pudiera mantenerse sola, sus propias manos son suficientes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

El corazón de Emma se había encogido ante la idea de que Regina, en tan poco tiempo, aceptara la idea de casarse con Robin. Confusión, dolor, tristeza y un miedo horrible a perderla navegaron en medio de la tempestad que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

«Seis meses fueron suficientes para que me olvidara…» murmuró Emma

«No es así, Emma» Ruby intervino

«¡Venga ya, joder! ¡Se va a casar mañana con aquel hijo de puta!»

«¡Venga ya, joder, tú!» exclamó Ruby «¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto ha sufrido Regina! ¡No imaginas cuántas veces lloró delante de tu maldita tumba!»

«¿Se van a calmar las dos?» pidió Mérida, suspirando «El padre de Regina está al borde de la muerte, Emma. Solo se va a casar con Robin para satisfacer su último deseo» explicó ella

«¡Estoy segura de que esa enfermedad es otro montaje de ese hijo de perra! Pero no voy a permitir que Regina se case…» dijo ella, apretando con fuerza los puños «Por favor, Ruby…llámala. ¡Pídele que venga para acá»

«Está bien, voy a llamarla…»

Aún intentando centrarse, Emma se quedó mirando el suelo por unos segundos mientras Ruby intentaba entrar en contacto con Regina. Con la respiración presa en la garganta, Emma rezaba para que cogiera el teléfono, pero su rezo no fue escuchado.

«Su móvil está apagado. Voy a llamar a casa de los padres…seguro que debe estar ahí»

Jadeante, Emma tragó en seco y continuó mirando a Ruby. Un breve diálogo y la llamada fue cortada.

«Regina no está en la casa» dijo ella

«¡Voy a buscarla!»

«¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes aparecer así como nada!» dijo Mérida

«Es verdad, Emma. Si el senador se entera de que estás viva, seguramente intentará algo contra ti»

En cuanto la oscuridad de la euforia y del asombro dio una tregua, Emma suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas. Con los codos apoyados en sus muslos, se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras la desesperación intentaba apoderarse de su razón. El peso de aquella situación le daba la sensación de que sus nervios se deshilachaban como una cuerda, una fibra cada vez. Esa noche, necesitaba concentrarse y buscar una forma de impedir aquella boda.

* * *

Mientras miraba el reloj, una frenética sucesión de emociones invadieron la mente de Emma, pues sabía que, en breve, estaría frente a frente con Regina. La peluca con los cabellos castaños cubrían sus reales cabellos rubios, y el verde de sus ojos lo intentaba esconder tras unas gafas de montura gruesa y oscura. En aquel momento, era apenas un miembro del equipo que serviría el champán para la manada de hipócritas invitados por el senador.

«¿Dónde está Regina?» preguntó Emma discretamente, mientras fingía colocar unas copas en una bandeja

«Está terminando de arreglarse, pero Cora está con ella» dijo Ruby

«Saca a Cora de allí. Tengo que hablar con ella antes de que baje y le diga el sí quiero a ese hijo de puta»

«Está bien, voy a sacar a Cora de allí, pero por favor…sé rápida y discreta» dicho eso, Ruby se apartó

Después de inventarse una pequeña mentira sobre el pastel de boda, Ruby esperó que Cora desapareciese y enseguida, ante la mirada confusa de Regina, pidió que el equipo que estaba terminando los últimos detalles del maquillaje de la novia saliera.

«¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ruby?» indagó Regina, y sin decir una sola palabra, Ruby abrió la puerta y se marchó

Un segundo después, el cuarto fue invadido por otra persona que, al principio, Regina no consiguió identificar.

«¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo en mi cuar…?»

Regina, sin conseguir acabar la frase, sintió que el mundo se paraba cuando en silencio, Emma se quitó la peluca y las gafas. Era ella: indudable e innegablemente. La respiración le faltó mientras un maremoto arrollador de sentimientos se apoderaba de ella y la corriente la arrastraba, golpeando y rugiendo con fuerza suprema. Sus ojos la recorrieron por entero.

«No puede ser…» murmuró Regina, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos

«Regina…»

«Esto no puede ser otro sueño, Dios mío…»

«No es un sueño, amor. Soy yo, Emma» dijo ella, sintiendo las pupilas dilatarse y las lágrimas llegando con fuerza.

Regina tenía la sensación de que aquellos pozos profundos del verde más seductor que había visto en los ojos de alguien le perforaban el alma. En shock, sintió el corazón deteniéndose antes de comenzar a martillear otra vez y sin poder evitarlo, acabó cayendo en un compulsivo llanto.

El lloro y la vulnerabilidad que emanaba de Regina dilaceraron el pecho de Emma. Asolada, dio un paso adelante y la rodeó en sus brazos, pero el contacto rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando en un ataque de furia, Regina la empujo lejos de ella.

«No estás muerta…y yo sufrí y lloré todo este tiempo y estabas viva…¿cómo puedes ser tan perversa?»

«Sufriste y lloraste…pero por lo visto ya me olvidaste, ¿no?» el susurro áspero salió con la más clásica de las dominaciones.

«¡No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes, Emma!»

«¡Entonces no me juzgues sin saber lo que pasó, Regina!» dijo ella, en tono exaltado

Acercándose un poco más, Emma la miró como si intentase leer su mente. Se podía notar que su rostro estaba contraído en una mezcla de asombro, rabia, dolor, tristeza.

Furiosa consigo misma, Emma la agarró por la cintura y la fusiló con sus ojos verdes entristecidos, y la expresión dura como granito.

«Todo fue un montaje» dijo ella, con los labios a pocos centímetros de los de Regina «No había traslado ninguno, fue una artimaña para separarnos…»

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» preguntó Regina, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, y el corazón acelerado.

«Me esposaron y me encerraron en el maletero del coche de policía. Después lo empujaron barranco abajo y no morí porque alguien me encontró y cuidó mis heridas» explicó ella, y los ojos castaños de Regina incendiaron los de ella «Si no te he buscado antes, fue porque estaba imposibilitada para hacerlo»

Aquella revelación dejó a Regina sin aliento. Al límite de las lágrimas, hizo mención de decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y apareció Ruby.

«Por favor, daos prisa…tu padre ya te está buscando, Regina…y bueno, Robin ya está aquí»

«Quédate en la puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie, Ruby» dijo Emma, manteniendo los brazos posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Regina.

Cuando Ruby asintió y se retiró, Emma volvió a mirar a Regina. El corazón latiendo desbocado y la rebelión luciendo con osadía en sus ojos.

«Una llamada…podrías haberme ahorrado tanto sufrimiento solo con una llamada»

«No podía, Regina, no podía, amor…» dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por algunos segundos «Te lo voy a explicar todo, voy a responder a todas tus dudas con la verdad, pero por favor, vente conmigo, ahora…no hagas esto, no te cases con él» suplicó Emma, los labios rozando los de ella «Cada día lejos de ti despedazaba mi alma, pero no perdí la esperanza, porque te amo y tú también me amas. Nos amamos, Regina…no te cases con él»

El cuerpo de Regina temblaba y por un momento se preguntó si aquello era real. Aún bajo el asombro, sintió su corazón palpitar y un rescoldo de esperanza crecer bien adentro de su ser. Un atisbo de aquello que hacían de Emma y de ella una sola persona, de aquello que las solidificaba como dos almas complementarias destinadas la una a la otra, pero antes de poder decir nada, la puerta se abrió y Ruby entró rápidamente.

«Tu madre está viniendo por ti, Regina…» dijo ella, claramente preocupada.

Intentando calmarse, Regina se apartó, respiró hondo y salió con Ruby. Asombrada ante su silencio, la confusión y la rabia nublaron los ojos de Emma. Aturdida, se volvió a poner la peluca y las gafas, esperó algunos segundos y dejó aquel cuarto sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

«Emma, tienes que irte ahora» dijo Mérida, empujándola discretamente por el brazo

«No me voy de aquí sin Regina» dijo ella, soltándose

«¡Ella ya sabe que estás viva! Por favor, no pongas en peligro tu libertad o tu seguridad. Si ella te ama, no se casará con él. Ahora, por favor, márchate antes de que alguien te descubra»

«¡He dicho que no me voy a ningún lado!»

«¡Emma, tienes que irte» esta vez fue Ruby quien intervino «No sé lo que ha pasado, pero los guardias de seguridad de la mansión han recibido órdenes de revisar a todos los empleados. Te acompaño hasta la salida de atrás y te vas a mi apartamento, ¿ok?»

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Emma se giró lentamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y junto con Ruby caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta trasera. Tragándose la necesidad de atravesar el jardín y acabar de una vez por todas con la boda, entró en el coche de Ruby y desapareció por las calles de Boston.

* * *

En el momento en que los pies de Regina tocaron el césped que cubría todo el jardín, una salva de aplausos sustituyó la melodía que la orquesta tocaba. Con una expresión desconfiada y nerviosa, Regina recorrió con sus ojos a la multitud de invitados y se detuvo unos segundos en Robin, que la esperaba, sonriente, en el pequeño altar. Con la respiración trémula y el corazón tronando en su pecho, desvió su mirada y casi se sofocó al darse cuenta de que su padre se acercaba. Sintiéndose algo mareada, tragó en seco cuando Henry le ofreció el brazo. Regina no supo decir durante cuánto tiempo se quedó de esa manera, mirando a su padre mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas, que estaban quemando sus ojos, resbalasen por sus mejillas.

«¿Hija? ¿Está todo bien?» preguntó Henry, claramente preocupado.

«Lo siento mucho, papá…lo siento mucho» dijo ella, y en mitad de los vibrantes y unánimes aplausos, Regina se giró y corrió en dirección contraria, rumbo a lo que esperaba que fuera un nuevo comienzo con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Los ojos de Emma cayeron sobre el reloj de pared y constató que ya casi había pasado una hora y no había tenido noticias de Regina. Una tristeza implacable la golpeó al imaginar que la mujer que tanto amaba ya no le pertenecía, sino que era de otro. Miró una vez más hacia el reloj antes de cubrir su rostro con las manos. Las lágrimas amparadas por las palmas parecían acido, quemándole la piel. La idea de volver a la mansión, secuestrarla y hacerla prisionera en sus brazos, en su cama, se volvía más atractiva a cada segundo. Pero ella sabía que no podía hacer eso. No podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella. La impotencia la consumía. Entonces, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose expulsó sus demonios, y al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ojos castaños de Regina.

Emma intentó tragar, pero la garganta estaba seca y demasiado cerrada. Se levantó lentamente, respiró, temblorosa, esperando que ella se acercase. El corazón pareció tropezar, se detuvo y comenzó a latir otra vez en el momento en que Regina quedó a centímetros de ella. Su dulce perfume, abrumador, la envolvió.

«Durante incontables noches, me vi despierta, mirando hacia el techo mientras las lágrimas mojaban la almohada» dijo Regina la voz suave «Cada cinco minutos me preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado» añadió, acariciándole el rostro lentamente «Querría odiarte y hacerte pagar por cada mísero segundo que he sufrido por tu ausencia»

En silencio, Emma la abrazó, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su pecho. El abrasador calor de su cuerpo hizo que las emociones de Regina trasbordasen.

«¿Qué piensas? ¿Que no sufrí lejos de ti? Sufrí tanto como tú y sé perfectamente que ese sufrimiento está lejos de acabar porque quieren robarte de mí…pero no lo voy a permitir porque eres mía. En el momento en que te entregaste a mí, sellaste tu destino, y tu destino es estar conmigo hasta tu último aliento» dijo Emma, los labios sobrevolando sobre los de ella.

Antes de que Regina pudiera contestar, los labios de Emma robaron los suyos en un beso desesperado y hambriento.

«Te amo» susurró Emma pegada a sus labios «Y fue ese amor lo que me mantuvo viva porque eres la razón de mi existencia»

Regina no conseguía pensar, respirar o moverse mientras las manos de Emma le arrancaban el vestido de novia de su cuerpo. En segundos, su cálido cuerpo se encontraba casi desnudo, cubierto por un liguero y un corpiño palabra de honor, que no tardó en ser desabrochado, liberando sus pechos del encierro. La prenda se juntó al vestido tirado en el suelo, y ahora, cubierta sola por las braguitas, casi se ahogó con el apasionado beso que recibió de camino a la habitación.

De pie junto a la cama, Emma tomó uno de los pechos de Regina con su boca mientras una de sus manos se introdujo en sus braguitas, masajeando el clítoris con círculos suaves y lentos. Tomada por el deseo, Regina se agarró a sus cabellos con un gesto desesperado. Su respiración rápida y jadeante resonaba por el cuarto casi vacío, mientras Emma la penetraba con sus dedos hasta sentir que perdería el juicio. En mitad de los gemidos, su cuerpo casi se derritió y el calor se intensificó en su intimidad en respuesta a cada movimiento que los dedos de Emma hacían.

De repente, Emma se detuvo y la empujó hacia la cama, pero no dejó que protestase y con un único y torturante movimiento, se arrodilló frente a ella, le quitó las bragas, el liguero y le bajó las medias tres cuartos hasta los tobillos.

Mirándola fijamente, Regina se deslizó por la cama, temblando de anticipación, mientras Emma se arrastraba para colocarse sobre ella. Tras estudiar aquellos suaves y esculpidos labios, Emma la besó, poseyó sus labios, saboreándolos con lamidas lentas y profundas.

«Di que me amas, Regina» gruñó Emma, las palabras pronunciadas junto a su boca, mientras la mano continuaba hundida entre sus muslos.

«Te amo, Emma…te amo más que a mí misma» susurró ella, jadeando al mismo tiempo en que se abría más para ella.

«Joder, cómo te he echado de menos…»

«Bésame, Emma…por favor, bésame…»

El silencio llenó el cuarto tras horas haciendo el amor. Acurrucada en su pecho, Regina le acariciaba el hombro con la punta de los dedos, y aunque su toque la llevaba al paraíso, los propios pensamientos la arrastraban al infierno. Regina necesitaba saber que su propio padre era el cerebro de aquel intento de asesinato, y Emma solo rezaba para que ella la creyese.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

«¿Diga…?»

«Regina, ¿dónde estás?» preguntó Cora, al otro lado de la línea

«Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes» dijo ella, calmadamente «¿Y papá? ¿Está bien?» preguntó, recelosa

Regina sabía que tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que había hecho, pero eso no aliviaba el peso en su pecho. Y ese peso en nada estaba relacionado con el hecho de haber dejado a Robin plantado en el altar, esperándola. Su miedo se resumía en la salud de su padre y en nada más.

«Tu padre está bien…aunque triste y asolado» dijo Cora, suspirando inmediatamente «Dime dónde estás que te mando al chófer»

«Tengo un asunto que resolver, mamá. Más tarde hablamos…dile a papá que lo siento mucho y que estoy bien, no os preocupéis» dicho eso, colgó la llamada.

Ante el silencio que planeó en la habitación, Emma carraspeó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina. Atrayéndola más cerca, le agarró el rostro entre sus manos y tras un suave beso, la miró de frente.

«Tengo que contarte una cosa» dijo Emma

«¿Solo una cosa? Yo tengo muchas preguntas, Emma. Y la primera de ellas es: ¿por qué no entraste en contacto conmigo? Comprendo que estabas herida, recuperándote. Pero una llamada podría haber…»

«¡No, Regina!» la interrumpió «Escúchame un momento, ¿está bien?» añadió, y en seguida, le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de la emboscada hasta el día en que se despertó bajo los cuidados de Milah.

* * *

«¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía entrar en contacto contigo?» preguntó Emma, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano

«Lo entiendo, amor…¿Pero y ahora? No te quedarás escondida para siempre, ¿no?»

«Claro que no…pero necesito pruebas para poder actuar» dijo ella, retrocediendo unos pasos «Hay algo que aún no te he dicho, Regina»

«Entonces di…no me asustes, Emma»

Emma se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo mientras el corazón latía desacompasadamente. Las probabilidades de que Regina no se creyera que el senador estuviera envuelto en eso eran grandes, pero necesitaba saberlo. Soltando un exhausto suspiro, Emma se acercó manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella.

«La orden partió de tu padre» dijo ella

«¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?» preguntó Regina. Su estómago se hizo un nudo y la respiración se le entrecortó

«Fue tu padre, el senador, quien dio la orden para que el comisario me hiciera desaparecer»

«No puede ser…mi padre no sería capaz de una de cosa de esas»

Por un instante, Emma sintió cómo el pánico tomaba cuenta de su cuerpo, pero consiguió ocultarlo con una sonrisa irónica. No era así como quería comenzar las cosas con Regina, para nada. Esconderle cualquier detalle le pesaba en la conciencia, y aunque tuviera la certeza casi absoluta de cuál sería su reacción, Emma estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver la realidad.

«¿Por qué nunca me crees?»

«Es mi padre, Emma. ¿Por qué piensas que fue él quien…?»

«¡No es que lo piense, es que tengo la certeza!» la interrumpió «¡Los policías dijeron con todas las letras que la orden había partido de él!»

«¿Y quién garantiza que estuvieran diciendo la verdad?»

Emma se apartó, incrédula, con la expresión tensa. Respiró profundamente y fue a hablar, pero dudó. Ya era bastante que Regina la hubiera aceptado de vuelta, entregándole su corazón otra vez, pero algo dentro de Emma gritaba que nunca conseguiría tener el cien por cien de su confianza.

«Tienes derecho a no creerme» finalmente Emma rompió el silencio entre ellas

«Creo en ti, Emma. Pero en ellos, no»

«Voy a demostrar que el senador está detrás de esto…¡aunque sea lo último que haga!»

Regina la miró en silencio por un instante, pero después desvió su mirada, incapaz de presenciar su furia por más tiempo. Sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente mientras la adrenalina corría sin control por sus venas. Con el cuerpo en alerta, apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso al frente.

«Mi padre está al borde de la muerte…»

«¡Es mentira! ¡Esa enfermedad es otra mentira más de ese hijo de puta!» gruñó Emma, en tono exaltado

«¡Emma, por favor! ¡Te estás dejando dominar por la rabia! Tiene poco tiempo de vida y se ha arrepentido de haberse puesto en contra de nuestra relación»

«¡Dios mío, tu ingenuidad me conmueve!»

«¡Es mi padre, joder! ¿Qué quieres que haga?»

«Nada. Quien va a hacer algo soy yo…pasará sus últimos días en la cárcel»

Queriendo arrancarle esa rabia de dentro, Regina agarró su rostro entre sus manos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. No era la primera vez que presenciaba la cólera reflejada en los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba. Se acordaba claramente del día en que Emma casi aplasta el cráneo de Robin con violentos golpes, y en aquel momento, no pudo evitar temer por la integridad física de su padre.

«Mi amor, olvida todo lo que ha pasado. Estás viva y eso es lo que importa…» murmuró Regina, y al ir a besarla, Emma giró el rostro

Pálida, Emma se apartó lentamente. Lágrimas de ira dilaceraban su pecho y con expresión feroz, su mirada recorrió la figura de Regina por entero.

«No me pidas que no arregle esta situación» dijo ella, los ojos cargados de veneno «No me pidas que baje la cabeza y aplauda la canallada que hicieron conmigo»

«No te estoy pidiendo eso, Emma…»

«¡Sí, lo estás!» gritó, y entonces expulsó el aire con fuerza, luchando contra la furia que intentaba dominarla

«Sea lo que sea que estás pensando en hacer, yo no voy a ponerme contra mi padre en el estado en el que se encuentra en este momento»

«No te he pedido que te pongas en su contra»

«Muy bien…Ahora tengo que irme…» dijo ella, mientras terminaba de ponerse una ropa de Ruby.

En silencio, Emma solo asintió y sin decir nada, Regina se marchó. Tras cerrar la puerta, respiró hondo, intentando disminuir la tensión del cuerpo y librarse del torbellino de emociones que invadía su mente tras aquella conversación. Dudando durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia la puerta, Emma retrocedió cuando Ruby entró junto con Mérida.

«¿Todo bien, Emma?» preguntó Mérida, al notar la tensión en sus facciones

«No…pero lo estará» dijo ella, soltando un gran suspiro

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le contaste a Regina sobre su padre?» preguntó Ruby

«Sí…y me pidió que olvidara todo lo ocurrido porque su querido padre está al borde de la muerte. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no cree que el senador haya sido capaz de hacer aquello» contó, mostrando una sonrisa afectada.

«A fin de cuentas, es su padre, Emma» dijo Ruby

«Sí, lo sé. Pero no voy a rendirme hasta no verlo en la cárcel» dijo Emma «Necesito que me prestes el coche, Ruby»

«Claro…toma las llaves»

«¿A dónde vas, Emma?» preguntó Mérida

«Voy a buscar una forma de mostrar quién es realmente el senador del estado»

* * *

Intentando ignorar el escándalo provocado por la huida de Regina de la boda, Henry Mills renunció al periódico de aquella mañana y encerrado en su despacho de la mansión, intentaba encontrar una explicación plausible para tal comportamiento. De repente, se levantó al escuchar la voz de su hija, y a paso apurado, caminó en dirección a la sala.

«Hija, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó?» preguntó, acercándose ante la mirada atenta de Regina y Cora

«No podía casarme con él, papá…no lo amo» dijo ella, apretando firmemente la mano de Cora «¿Cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien» dijo él, acariciándole el rostro y besándole la cabeza «Perdóname por haberte presionado para que te casaras con él…yo solo…»

«Vamos a olvidar eso, papá. Necesito hablar algo contigo»

Mientras se encaminaban hacia el despacho, Regina seguía trabando una confusa batalla en su cabeza. Al cerrar la puerta, el rostro de Emma vagó por sus pensamientos y el corazón se encogió en el pecho ante la idea de que la relación entre ellas se viese afectada tras esa conversación.

«Papá, voy a ir directa al grano porque detesto los rodeos» dijo ella, sintiendo el ansia devorar su estómago «¿Estás envuelto en…la muerte de Emma?»

Desorbitando los ojos, Henry abrió la boca, pero no consiguió formular ninguna palabra. En silencio, por un momento, respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y finalmente se pronunció

«Podría esperar esa pregunta viniendo de cualquier otra persona, pero no de mi propia hija»

«Papá, por favor. Solo respóndeme»

«¡Pues claro que no, Regina! ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso si ella murió en un accidente?»

«He estado uniendo cabos y la historia que el jefe del departamento contó no coincide con algunos hechos»

«¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?»

«Eres muy amigo de él ¿no?»

«¿Estás queriendo decir que…?»

«Estoy queriendo decir que nunca te perdonaré si descubro que estuviste envuelto en eso» ella lo interrumpió, y al hacer mención de marcharse, Henry la agarró por el brazo

«Nunca estuve de acuerdo en tu decisión de vivir junto a aquella mujer, eso no es ningún secreto. Pero jamás atentaría contra su vida…jamás» dijo él, soltándola inmediatamente.

En silencio, Regina abrió la puerta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Se encerró en su antiguo cuarto, sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó a Ruby para poder hablar con Emma, pero para su sorpresa, se había ido. Echándose en la cama, no dejó de sentirse feliz al darse cuenta de que sus días ya no serían solitarios, porque Emma estaba de vuelta. Pero el miedo de un mal futuro y de la posibilidad de volver a llorar otra vez la golpeó de lleno, y por instinto, la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Creía que Emma era la víctima en toda esa historia, pero no podía creer que su padre interpretase el papel de verdugo.

Mientras Regina se perdía en sus pensamientos, Henry llegaba a la conclusión de que había algo más tras aquellos cuestionamientos. El cambio de comportamiento, la huida repentina pocos minutos antes de subir al altar. Toda aquella confusión en tan poco tiempo, y el montón de ideas en su cabeza, le indicaban un único sentido: Emma Swan estaba viva.

«Maldita sea…» gruñó él «Mil veces maldita»

* * *

«No pareces muy feliz de verme» dijo Regina, sentada en la cama

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación cedida por Ruby, Emma intentó pensar en qué decir, ya que Regina parecía bloquear sus pensamientos. Se quedó mirando aquel rostro sensual por unos segundos, y después entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

«¿Estás feliz de verme?» preguntó Emma, cruzando sus brazos

Intentando actuar como si la pregunta no le hubiera afectado, Regina se levantó y con mano trémula, le acarició el rostro.

«Eres, y siempre serás mi felicidad» respondió sin abatirse «Solo que no quiere ponerme en contra de mi padre en el estado en que está» añadió, y la expresión afligida en su rostro hizo que el corazón de Emma se acelerara.

«No necesitas ponerte en su contra…pero cuando el momento llegue, pagará por lo que me ha hecho»

«Emma…»

«No vamos a hablar más sobre eso, Regina. ¿Está bien?»

«Está bien…pero necesito saber…¿cómo será de ahora en adelante? Para los demás continúas muerta y…»

«Y seguiré muerta hasta que consiga probar que nada de lo que sucedió fue un accidente» la interrumpió

«¿Eso significa que vamos a tener que vernos a escondidas?»

«Sí, Regina. Y espero que seas tan comprensiva como lo fui yo al comienzo de nuestra relación»

«Puedes bajar las armas, Emma. No soy tu enemiga» dijo Regina, herida tras escuchar lo que le había dicho. Y al hacer amago de separarse, Emma le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

«Disculpa…disculpa» murmuró, y en respuesta, Regina presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

«Lo siento mucho, amor…siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, todo por lo que pasaste. Al igual que tú, quiero que los culpables sean castigados. Pero ahora solo necesito que me abraces»

Con los ojos verdes ardientes de posesividad y el corazón acelerado, Emma la rodeó con sus brazos. Atrayéndola hacia más cerca, Emma juntó su boca a la de ella y tras un largo beso, se encerraron en el cuarto y se tiraron en la cama donde durante unas horas hicieron el amor. Fue entonces, en aquel momento, cuando Emma supo que necesitaba arrancarse cada partícula de rabia provocada por el senador para que, finalmente, ella y Regina pudieran disfrutar del amor que sentían, sin miedo a la interferencia de él. Solo rezaba para conseguirlo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sé que toca capítulo de** _ **Love Boat**_ **, pero como de este solo quedan dos, pues he preferido adelantar y acabarlo cuanto antes.**

 **Capítulo 25**

Pasaron algunos días y aunque lo intentaba, Emma no había conseguido avanzar en su búsqueda de alguna prueba que, al menos, pusiera en duda el carácter del senador, así como el del jefe de departamento de policía. Según se había enterado, Graham, su único amigo en el departamento, había sido trasladado a otra ciudad, cuyo nombre no le fue revelado. Pero a pesar de todo, su relación con Regina continuaba sólida, pero no sabía hasta cuándo.

«Emma, tengo un amigo abogado muy competente y podría ayudarte a desenmascarar al senador» dijo Ruby

«Buscar un abogado significaría denunciar a Henry Mills y al jefe del departamento» dijo Emma, suspirando «No quiero hacer eso sin pruebas»

«La fiscalía investigaría si haces la denuncia, Emma»

«No confío en ellos…»

«Entonces, ¿en quién vas a confiar? ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que los culpables paguen?»

«Ruby tiene razón, Emma» se pronunció Mérida «Sola te será difícil conseguir alguna prueba, pero si los denuncias, las personas que saben de esto investigarán. No todos son unos hijos de puta»

«Sí…creo que tenéis razón»

«Entonces vamos a ahora mismo a denunciarlos» dijo Mérida, y rápidamente Ruby y Emma asintieron.

Entonces casi perdieron el aliento cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con media docena de policías plantados en el pasillo del piso donde vivía Ruby. Por un instante, la confusión cruzó el rostro de Emma, pero desapareció cuando la invadió la rabia al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

«¿Emma fue encarcelada?» preguntó Regina, en su rostro una expresión de absoluto asombro «Pero, ¿por qué? ¿De qué la acusan?»

«Conspiración contra el senador del estado» dijo Ruby «También de haber simulado su propia muerte y de un montón de cosas más…está en un buen lío»

«No voy a permitir que esté en la cárcel» dijo Regina, cogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A hablar con mi padre» dicho eso, se marchó

En pocos minutos, Regina entró en el despacho donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo desde que había hecho pública su supuesta enfermedad. De repente, Henry empalideció cuando constató la forma arrolladora en que ella invadió su cuarto. En silencio, él la miró desconfiado.

«Emma está en la cárcel acusada de…»

«Lo sé» la interrumpió «Los canales de la tele no hablan de otra cosa»

«¿Has sido tú quien ha inventado esa historia de conspiración?»

«¿Hasta cuándo seré el culpable de todo lo malo que le pasa a esa mujer?»

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación antes de que Henry pestañeara lentamente y se volviera a acomodar en su silla. Regina lo miraba callada, conmovida por la hondura de la tristeza que parecía nublar el rostro de él. Se sintió mal por casi haberlo acusado de algo de lo que, tal vez, no tuviera culpa.

«Las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión captaron a alguien andando por los alrededores, como si estuviera estudiando la propiedad. La policía fue informada y descubrió que Emma Swan estaba viva, y que aparentemente estaba planeando mi asesinato»

«Emma sería incapaz»

«No es lo que la policía piensa»

«Sácala de la cárcel, papá»

«No puedo hacer eso»

«¡Claro que puedes!» exclamó ella, en un tono exaltado «Es hora de que demuestres que tu arrepentimiento es verdadero y que lo habrías hecho diferente en el pasado»

Un momento de silencio, y Henry asintió, al igual que estuvo de acuerdo en dirigirse en aquel exacto momento a la comisaría donde Emma se encontraba detenida. Aunque supuestamente no hubiera una denuncia de Henry, el comisario de policía afirmó que Emma permanecería detenida durante toda la investigación, a fin de cuentas, según él, había sospecha de conspiración contra otros políticos.

Incrédula y asolada, Regina pidió autorización para hablar con Emma. El corazón se le encogió aún más en el pecho al verla encerrada en una celda. Regina, se acercó, respiró hondo, pero de manera irregular mientras miraba sus ojos.

«Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar no es para ti, amor» dijo Emma, agarrándole las manos a través de las rejas.

«Ni para ti» dijo ella, con voz temblorosa «Voy a encontrar una manera de sacarte de aquí, mi amor»

«Todo va a salir bien, cariño. Voy a salir de aquí…» replicó Emma, afligida, al ver el miedo en el rostro de ella.

Acercándose más, Regina presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Sus ojos llorosos no consiguieron aguantar por más tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Emma sintió el gusto salado mezclado con el dulce de sus labios, y eso la destruyó por dentro. Nada le dolía más que ver a Regina sufriendo.

«Voy a contratar al mejor abogado para que…»

«Regina, amor…» Emma la interrumpió «Estate tranquila. Un abogado, amigo de Ruby, se va a encargar de todo» añadió, para tranquilizarla, y antes de que Regina respondiera, un agente interrumpió la conversación.

Tras una breve despedida, Regina dejó la comisaría junto con su padre. El corazón se relajó, pero un dolor arrebatador la golpeó en el instante en que los ojos verdes de Emma se inmiscuyeron en su mente. Sus devaneos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Henry le tocó el hombro.

«Hablaré con algunos contactos y pronto será puesta en libertad, ¿está bien?» dijo el senador, y al recibir la sonrisa agradecida de Regina, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó a él.

Henry era consciente de que Emma no se quedaría mucho tiempo en la prisión, aunque sus contactos en la fiscalía y en los departamentos de policía fueran muchos. Y sería por medio de uno de esos contactos en la comisaria que Emma saldría para siempre del camino de su hija.

«Hija, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Acabas de llegar con tu padre y ya vas a salir?» preguntó Cora

«Tengo que hablar con Ruby, mamá. No tardaré» respondió Regina

«¿Y no puedes hablar por teléfono?»

«Mamá, por favor»

«Hija, con la historia de esa muchacha que estaba muerta y ahora ya no. Esas acusaciones de conspiración…»

«Las acusaciones son falsas»

«Está bien, querida. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas muy tarde»

«No te preocupes, mamá. No tardaré»

* * *

«¿Dónde está Regina?» preguntó Henry, mientras se sentaba a la mesa

«Dijo que tenía que hablar con su amiga Ruby, pero no ha vuelto aún» respondió Cora, comprobando la hora en su elegante reloj de muñeca.

* * *

Una lluvia copiosa caía esa noche en Boston, y a través de los delicados cristales de las ventanas, Henry y Cora miraban caer las pesadas gotas, mientras esperaban noticias de Regina. Según Ruby, había visto a Regina por la mañana, cuando la avisó del encarcelamiento de Emma. Ese hecho solo hizo crecer la angustia que sentían, y en mitad de la desesperación, el senador pensó en contactar con la policía, pero se detuvo al recibir una misteriosa llamada.

«¿Diga? ¿Quién habla?» preguntó él, con la voz temblorosa mientras la mano agarraba el teléfono.

«Escuche bien, senador…tengo a su preciosa hija. Así que, piense mil veces en avisar a la policía» dijo el desconocido.

«¡Por favor, no le haga daño! Solo dígame cuánto quiere y…»

«No quiero su dinero, no lo necesito. Pero para devolverle a su hija quiero algo a cambio, eso es evidente»

«Diga lo que quiere, pero por el amor de Dios, no le haga daño» suplicó Henry, ante la mirada desesperada de su esposa

«Emma Swan a cambio de su hija»

«¿Qué? Pero…»

«Mañana a mediodía llamaré para organizar el intercambio. Y recuerde, si la policía se entera de eso, su querida hija será mujer muerta» y entonces la llamada se cortó.

* * *

«Henry…por favor, no me digas que…»

«Regina ha sido secuestrada, Cora. ¡Nuestra hija está en manos de un psicópata maldito!»

«No puede ser, Dios mío» murmuró ella, derramándose en lágrimas

«Cálmate, querida. La tendremos de vuelta en casa, te lo prometo»

«Dios mío, Henry…págales lo que hayan pedido, pero, por favor, quiero a mi pequeña de vuelta»

«No sé cómo podré pagar lo que me piden»

«No importan cuánto te hayan pedido…»

«¡No es dinero, Cora!» él la interrumpió «Quieren a Emma Swan a cambio de nuestra hija» dijo él, y la expresión perpleja y de asombro en el rostro de su esposa, curiosamente, pareció suavizarse.

«¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«Voy a hablar con ella sobre esto. Veremos si realmente ama tanto a mi hija como dice hacerlo»

«Está presa y es por tu culpa»

«Al igual que he tenido el poder de meterla en prisión, puedo sacarla»

A la mañana siguiente, a las siete en punto, el senador del estado estacionaba su coche de lujo frente a la comisaría donde Emma permanecía detenida. Siguiendo las órdenes del secuestrador, Henry ocultó todos los hechos a las autoridades, y aunque estaba intrigado con aquel cambio repentino, el comisario dio orden para que Emma fuese puesta en libertad.

«Tengo que hablar con usted, Emma Swan» dijo el senador

«¿Decidió matarme con sus propias manos? ¿Por eso ha retirado las falsas acusaciones?» preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa desdeñosa

«Entre en el coche» pidió

«No voy a ninguna parte con un crápula como usted»

«Por favor…la vida de mi hija depende de esto»

Entonces, Emma percibió que sus ojos brillaban, más húmedos de lo normal. Los ojos redondos, de mirada penetrante estaban tristes. Pudo ver retratada en su rostro la emoción. Quizás de sufrimiento y dolor. En shock, Emma intentó decir algo, pero no lo consiguió. El miedo pareció robarle su voz y los pensamientos comenzaron a formar escenarios asombrosos sobre dónde y cómo estaba Regina. Aún en silencio, Henry intentó esconder, discretamente, las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por su rostro, y entro sollozos, finalmente explicó lo que había pasado.

«Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por Regina, pero antes, usted va a confesar todo lo que me hizo» dijo ella, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre palpitando en su pulso «Va a confesar incluso que su enfermedad es falsa, porque realmente lo es, ¿verdad?»

Con la boca entreabierta en un resolló silencioso y los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas, él miró fijamente a Emma, hecho un manojo de nervios y entonces asintió. No existía enfermedad alguna y estaba dispuesto a confesar todo lo que ella pidiera si ese era el precio para tener a su hija de vuelta.

En el apartamento de Ruby, en presencia de ella y del abogado, que grabó toda la conversación, Henry confesó ser el mentor del intento de asesinato contra Emma, y dio todos los nombres de las personas envueltas. La cuestión de la falsa enfermedad también fue revelada y él sabía que todo esto podía costarle el cargo de senador, pero en aquel momento, su hija Regina era la prioridad.

«Lo secuestradores llamarán a mediodía para definir el intercambio» dijo el senador

«No entiendo» murmuró Ruby «¿Por qué te quieren a ti y no dinero?»

«No sé, ni me interesa» dijo Emma, aunque estaba casi segura del motivo de ser la "moneda" de cambio.

«Emma, esto es muy arriesgado. La policía debería ser avisada» dijo Mérida.

«¡No!» intervino Henry «Si la policía se entera, mi hija morirá» dijo él, y antes de que alguien más se pronunciase, su móvil sonó, y finalmente el secuestrador le informó de la hora y las coordenadas donde se realizaría el intercambio.

* * *

«¡Espera ahí! ¿Vas a ir sola y desarmada? ¡Emma, por al amor de Dios!» exclamó Mérida

«Dos guardias de seguridad del senador irán conmigo para traer a Regina de vuelta» explicó ella

«¿Y tú?»

«Yo me las arreglo, tranquila. ¿Es un intercambio, no? Yo voy y ella vuelve, sencillo»

«Emma…»

«Mérida, por favor. Ya lo he decidido»

A través de los cristales oscuros de la ventana del coche de lujo cedido por el senador, Emma observaba el paisaje y se perdía en pensamientos. Pedirle que no fuera a rescatar a Regina era lo mismo que pedirle que no la amase, que no respirase. Aunque se mostraba segura, Emma tenía miedo, tanto por la vida de Regina como la suya, pero, al mismo tiempo, un hilo de esperanza vivía en su interior, en el fondo de su alma. Su sendero, a pesar de las camadas de felicidad, también estaba adoquinado por una necesidad que solo Regina conseguía llenar, y por ella sería capaz de cualquier sacrificio, hasta incluso morir. En su opinión, vale la pena morir si es por amor.

Una inquietud angustiante se apoderó de ella cuando el coche se detuvo en el lugar estipulado. Al lado de los dos guardias de seguridad del senador, Emma no tuvo tiempo de dar tres pasos cuando sus oídos fueron castigados por un ruido de disparos que, al principio, no supo decir de dónde venían. Con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando los dos guardias cayeron sin vida junto a sus pies. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que dos hombres armados se acercaban por detrás y por un momento llegó a pensar que su vida acabaría allí mismo, igual que los dos cuerpos en el suelo. Entonces le asestaron un golpe en su cabeza y un segundo después, el sol que estaba a punto de ponerse desapareció de su vista como en un pase de magia, y aquel final de tarde se transformó en una completa oscuridad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Llegamos al final de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado. Hasta el próximo en portugués, y os prometo que os arrodillaréis ante él. Jajajajaja.**

 **Capítulo 26**

Sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre su cabeza, Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces como si intentara reconocer el ambiente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban atados con cuerdas y que delante de ella, estaba Regina, en la misma situación, pero, aún así, la felicidad y la esperanza hicieron que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

«¡Regina!» exclamó, removiéndose en la silla, intentando inultamente librarse de sus cuerdas

«Mi amor, estás sangrando…¿por qué estás aquí, Emma? No deberías…»

«Regina…» Emma la interrumpió «Vamos a salir de aquí juntas. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí»

«¡Qué escena más conmovedora!» dijo Robin. Su voz cargada de una monotonía siniestra.

Emma se mantuvo impasible ante aquellas palabras, ya que había sospechado que Robin era el que estaba detrás de todo eso. Contrayéndose, Emma lo insultaba mentalmente con todos los nombres posibles mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en él.

«Yo ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Ahora deja que Regina se vaya…» murmuró Emma

«Pensé que eras más inteligente, Emma Swan» dijo él, exhibiendo una sonrisita arrogante

«¿Qué quieres, Robin?» preguntó Regina

«Es mejor que te quedes calladita, sinvergüenza. O…»

«Escucha, hijo de puta» gruñó Emma, con los ojos brillando con un veneno asesino «Voy a rasgarte con los dientes si le hablas así otra vez» añadió, y sus ojos hipnóticos y siempre hermosos ganaron un tono verde tan profundo, oscuro y vengativo que Regina juró que estaba poseída.

«No vengas con esas amenazas de mierda, idiota» dijo Robin, entre dientes «Estás en mis manos, así como esa hija de puta que me dejó plantado en el altar haciéndome quedar como un gilipollas. Pero las dos lo vais a pagar caro» dijo él, dándole un puñetazo a Emma en la cara.

Regina se sobresaltó cuando Robin le pegó a Emma en la cara. El suelo se manchó con la sangre que salpicó del golpe.

«¡No la toques, desgraciado!» gritó ella, recibiendo una sonora carcajada como respuesta.

«¡Qué bonito!» exclamó él, apartándose uno segundos y volviendo con un rollo de cinta adhesiva en las manos «Tus grititos me excitan, Regina. Pero en estos momentos no tengo paciencia para escucharlos» dijo él, cortando un pedazo de cinta para después taparle la boca con ella.

La sangre del labio abierto de Emma corría mandíbula abajo mientras miraba los ojos del hombre sin alma que tenía delante. La rabia hervía lentamente y Emma no tenía la menor intención de impedir que saliera en erupción. Solo rezaba para que esa rabia le diera fuerzas suficientes para conseguir librarse de las cuerdas en sus muñecas y meter baza en aquel circo formado por aquel payaso.

«¿Por dónde íbamos?» preguntó él, llevándose el dedo índice hacia la sien derecha como si estuviera pensando «¡Ah, ya me acuerdo!» añadió, golpeando el rostro de Emma una vez más.

En pánico, Regina se removía en la silla mientras la sensación de impotencia le apretaba el corazón hasta dolerle. Emma estaba allí por su culpa, y aquel enfermo hijo de puta parecía decidido a hacerle sufrir hasta la muerte. La respiración se le quedó presa en la garganta cuando sus ojos asustados capturaron la pistola en su cintura, y como si pudiera leer el miedo reflejado en el brillo castaño de los ojos de Regina, Robin sonrió y en seguida, sacó la pistola.

«Me podría pasar el día entero haciendo esto, pero no quiero hacerme daño en las manos» dijo él, mientras recorría la pistola con la mirada «Sin embargo nuestra amada Regina y yo te observaremos desangrarte hasta la muerte» añadió, y lentamente dirigió el arma hacia la pierna de Emma, y segundos después, se escuchó un disparo.

* * *

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina, asustada e intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

Entonces en ese mismo momento, Graham efectuó otro disparo, aunque sospechaba que Robin ya estaba muerto, ya que el primer proyectil le había alcanzado la cabeza. En silencio, sacó la navaja del bolsillo y cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de Regina y Emma. En cuanto estuvieron libres de las amarras, las dos se abrazaron, se besaron, ignorando el cadáver tirado en el suelo y la mirada aparentemente incómoda del hombre que había salvado sus vidas. El contacto entre ellas fue interrumpido cuando Graham carraspeó.

«Tenemos que llamar a la policía» dijo él

«Graham…¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?» preguntó Emma, claramente confusa con su repentina aparición.

«Cuando vi en la televisión que estabas viva, viene a buscarte para avisarte sobre el comisario y…el senador» dijo él, direccionando su mirada hacia Regina «Pero ya habías sido encarcelada cuando llegué a Boston. Decidí entonces buscar a la señorita Mills para contarle todo lo que yo sabía sobre el comisario y el senador, pero a quien me encontré fue a su prima, Zelena. Ella me contó lo que estaba pasando, incluso me dijo a dónde este hijo de puta había traído a Regina»

«¿Qué tiene que ver Zelena con todo esto?» preguntó Regina

«Aparentemente Robin le había contado su plan, pero al parecer al principio ella no le dio mucha credibilidad a sus palabras»

«¿Cuándo hablaste con Zelena?» preguntó Emma

«Ayer por la noche» dijo él

«¿Sabías que Regina estaba en manos de ese psicópata y no hiciste nada?»

«¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Necesitaba investigar si lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad»

«¡Deberías haber llamado a la policía! ¡Regina pasó la noche en las manos de ese desgraciado!»

«¡Espera un momento, yo soy policía! Y otra cosa, un gracias no estaría de más, ¿sabes?»

«Lo que pasa es que ese hijo de puta podría haberle hecho daño…»

«¡Emma!» Regina la interrumpió «Ahora está todo bien…cálmate» añadió, acariciándole el rostro amablemente «Gracias, Graham. Nos has salvado la vida»

«¿Lo ves, Emma? Es fácil decir un gracias» dijo él, y antes de finalmente darle las gracias, Emma le dio un apretado abrazo.

Algunos minutos después llegó la policía. Al principio, Graham vio cómo le retiraban su arma y su placa, sin embargo, la declaración del senador, así como el testimonio de Regina que confirmó tanto su versión como la de Emma, fueron suficiente para ex culparlo de la muerte de Robin.

De vuelta a su casa, sana y salva, Regina casi no se creyó cuando Henry Mills le confesó que había sido el artífice del intento de asesinato de Emma, y que su enfermedad no era más que una farsa que planeó para convencerla de que se casara con el hombre que por poco la mata. Aunque se sentía herida y engañada, Regina no contuvo las lágrimas cuando vio a su padre perder el cargo de senador que tanto amaba, y ser encerrado en una celda en donde esperaría la sentencia.

 **Algunos días después…**

«Cinco años…» murmuró Regina «Cinco años estará papá en la cárcel» dijo ella, mirando profundamente los ojos verdes de Emma, que siempre le demostraban un inequívoco amor.

«No es mucho tiempo…quiero decir, después de todo lo que hizo» dijo Emma, rodeándola con sus brazos

«Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy preocupada porque mamá ha pedido el divorcio»

«Después de descubrir que su marido y su sobrina eran amantes, es lo mínimo que podía hacer»

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el divorcio entre Cora y el ex senador del estado se hiciera noticia en primera página en diversos periódicos del país. El comisario, así como los policías que habían participado en el intento de asesinato contra Emma, fueron apartados de sus respectivos cargos y posteriormente detenidos y condenados.

En los días que siguieron, todo parecía volver a su debido lugar. Emma había recuperado su cargo de agente de policía, Regina retomó su trabajo como restauradora de arte, Cora decidió pasar una temporada en Inglaterra, y por fin, Ruby y Mérida decidieron casarse para tener finalmente su primera vez.

 **Un mes después**

«Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo parecido…sexo solo tras el casamiento» decía Regina, mientras ayudaba a Ruby con el maquillaje

«Ya…después de tantos intentos frustrados, decidimos que solo tendríamos relaciones tras la boda» dijo ella, riéndose de su propia decisión.

«¿Y si acaso algo…?»

«No va a pasar nada, Regina. ¡Y algo más, quiero que tú y Emma os quedéis lejos de nosotras tras la boda!»

«¿Cómo dices?» preguntó, incrédula

«Eso mismo. Tú y Emma siempre estáis metiéndoos en problemas y al final nos acaba salpicando»

«Voy a fingir que no he escuchado nada de lo que has dicho porque es tu boda y soy tu madrina. Pero que sepas que ni Emma ni yo tenemos culpa de que las dos seáis un desastre en la cama y fuera de ella»

«No confundas las cosas, ¿eh? Porque Emma y tú no os aguantéis, nos va a pasar lo mismo a Mérida y a mí» dijo Ruby, y antes de que Regina pudiera rebatir, Emma apareció avisando que el reverendo ya estaba impaciente con la demora, al igual que Mérida que ya estaba esperando en lo alto de las escaleras, porque las dos habían decidido que el camino hasta el altar lo recorrerían juntas, una al lado de la otra.

Aunque se tratara de una ceremonia íntima, compartida con pocos invitados, el jardín de la mansión de los Mills se encontraba muy bien decorado y listo para recibir a cientos de personas aunque en ese acontecimiento, los invitados se resumían a los familiares de Mérida, a Emma y algunos amigos de Ruby. Las sillas organizadas en filas, frente al altar, estaban decoradas con lazos blancos, y los pocos invitados ya estaban acomodados.

Con los brazos enlazados, Mérida y Ruby atravesaron el jardín bajo los aplausos y sonrisas de todos los presentes. El sermón del reverendo sobre el amor y el matrimonio fue breve, y entonces las dos recitaron sus respectivos votos y finalmente llegó el tan esperado "Sí"

«Felicidades, amiga» dijo Regina, mientras abrazaba a Ruby fuertemente

«Gracias, Gina…gracias por todo» dijo ella «Ahora solo faltas tú»

«Soy muy joven para casarme»

«Pero yo no» dijo Emma, acercándose junto con Mérida «En cuanto volváis de la Luna de Miel, Regina y yo fijaremos la fecha de nuestra boda»

«Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Emma»

«Sé perfectamente cómo hacer que entres en razón»

«Bien, la conversación está óptima, pero tenemos una Luna de Miel que aprovechar» dijo Mérida, y entre aplausos y sonrisas, dejaron la mansión rumbo a la nueva vida que compartirían juntas.

* * *

«Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Emma, mientras distribuía pequeños besos por su desnuda espalda

«Buenos días, mi amor. Me siento como una reina» dijo Regina, girándose cuidadosamente para mirarla de frente

Regina aún no conseguía creer que ella y Emma hubieran llegado hasta ahí. Una relación que había comenzado de una forma confusa y tortuosamente equivocada había sido corregida y fortalecida.

En silencio, Emma miró a Regina y tragó en seco. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de pedirle a una mujer que se casara con ella. Emma sabía que Regina era la mujer que había sido creada para ella. Con manos trémulas, agarró el rostro de ella entre sus manos, el corazón dando brincos.

«Te amo, Regina. Y creo en el "para siempre" y es eso lo que tú y yo somos» dijo Emma, sonriendo, pero luego se quedó seria «Cierta vez, te pedí que siguieras adelante conmigo y estuviste de acuerdo. Ahora…quiero pedirte que te embarques conmigo en un viaje completo. Camina conmigo el resto del trayecto hasta que estemos viejecitas, sentadas en nuestras mecedoras recordando todo lo que vivimos y lo que por obra del destino dejemos de vivir. Ya he visto este mundo un millón de veces, pero nunca lo he visto contigo a mi lado. Quiero, o mejor, necesito que seas mi esposa» hizo una pausa y Regina se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos «Por favor, da ese último paso conmigo»

Entonces, abrió una cajita en cuyo interior se encontraba un anillo de diamantes redondo y reluciente. Paralizada ante la seriedad de sus palabras, Regina sintió su corazón estallar ante tantas emociones. La declaración de Emma cantó en sus oídos, deshaciéndose en musicales notas de amor.

«Te amo» murmuró Regina, la voz embargada, los ojos ardiendo con lágrimas de felicidad «Sí, doy ese último paso contigo, Emma» añadió, rodeándole el cuello y atrayéndola hacia ella «Gracias» susurró, mirando los ojos verdes que tenía delante «No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me haces todos los días»

Y de verdad no tenía. Solo Emma había sido capaz de mostrarle lo que de verdad era el amor. Ella era un sueño, y lo único que Regina podía hacer era rezar para nunca más despertar de aquel paraíso.

«Ya has dicho la única palabra que necesitaba escuchar» dijo Emma, besándole los labios con delicadeza «Ahora, vamos a celebrar» dijo, tomándola en sus brazos, volviendo el beso, esta vez, más profundo.

El cuerpo de Regina se derritió, ansiando por su toque. Sus ojos castaños encararon con intensidad los verdes, las emociones claramente reflejadas, feroces de pasión. La boca de Emma se pegó a la de ella, los labios lindamente esculpidos, suaves y cálidos. El beso se intensificó aún más y Regina entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, los labios se entreabrieron con un jadeo al sentir los dedos de ella penetrándola lentamente. Casi sin aliento, Emma deslizó la cálida lengua alrededor del excitado pezón de Regina, mientras el otro era acariciado sin parar.

Enloquecida de placer, Regina observó a Emma besarle lentamente sus costillas, pasando la lengua por medio de su barriga y entonces agarrarle las nalgas con sus manos sin interrumpir los besos.

Sintiéndose dominada por intensas emociones, Regina experimentó de qué manera el placer se irradiaba por su cuerpo como electricidad en el momento en que Emma puso su boca en medio de sus piernas. La lengua se movió rápida y suavemente por su entumecido clítoris. Escalofríos recorrieron su piel y cada embestida provocaba una onda feroz de éxtasis. La pelvis se movía, empujando su húmedo calor hacia la hambrienta boca de Emma.

Apretándole el trasero con más fuerza, Emma continuó lamiéndole la suave carne, dándose un banquete con su dulzura mientras los gemidos atizaban cada vez más sus sentidos. Entonces Regina dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando su sexo latió en el momento en que el orgasmo la arrebató, estallando por su cuerpo como una violenta ola.

Sin prisas, Emma deslizó por su cuerpo y la besó en la boca, haciéndole degustar su propio sabor en su lengua.

«Te amo, Emma…te amo con locura» balbuceó Regina, distribuyendo besos por todos su rostro.

Los latidos cardiacos se aceleraban en sintonía, y Regina estaba de tal manera excitada, hipnotizada y dominada que lágrimas nacidas del amor que sentía por Emma se derramaron de sus ojos. Con los labios ahora unidos a los de ella, lamiéndole la boca y moviendo el cuerpo al mismo ritmo, Regina sintió que Emma comenzaba a temblar y todo su cuerpo a tensarse, llevándola al éxtasis. Con los corazones retumbando, y las respiraciones sincronizadas, la sensación era como si sus cuerpos supieran lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

«Necesito abrazarte y hacerte el amor la noche entera» dijo Emma, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que tenia al alcance de su boca.

Y entonces Regina tuvo la certeza de que aquel magnífico nuevo comienzo quedaría grabado para siempre en su corazón.

 **Algunos meses después**

Acercándose por detrás, Emma enlazó la cintura de Regina y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

«¿Te asusté?» preguntó Emma, rozando los labios en su cuello

«Sí, me asustaste» respondió Regina, girándose para mirarla de frente «Pero te perdono porque aún estamos recién casadas»

«Que este periodo de "recién casadas" no pase tan pronto» dijo Emma, empujándola contra la encimera. Sus hambrientos ojos verdes se fijaron en los carnosos labios que tanto deseaba, y al ir a besarla, Regina la empujó

«Mamá está aquí» dijo ella, apartándose rápidamente «Así que, compórtate»

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No estaba de viaje?»

«Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿olvidaste?»

«Claro que no me he olvidado. Pero pensé que lo íbamos a celebrar solo nosotras dos, de aquella manera…»

«No te preocupes, Emma» Cora la interrumpió «No voy a dormir en vuestro cuarto» añadió, intentando aguantar la risa junto con Regina al ver cómo las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaban.

Poco después el timbre sonó. Eran Mérida y Ruby, que al igual que Cora, estaban allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Regina.

El almuerzo fue servido poco tiempo después. A pesar de todo, Regina lamentó que la justicia le hubiese denegado el permiso que el senador pidió para celebrar el cumpleaños de su única hija. Aunque lo habían perdonado, tanto Emma como Cora no dejaron de sentir cierto alivio ante la ausencia de Henry, a pesar de que habían estado de acuerdo en que estuviera presente cuando Regina se lo pidió.

Tras el almuerzo, se sirvió el café en medio de una agradable conversación, y solo al final de la tarde, Mérida, Ruby y Cora dejaron el apartamento de Regina.

«¡Al fin solas!» dijo Emma, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

Al mirar en los ojos de Emma, Regina sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

«Estabas contando los minutos para que se marchasen, ¿no?» preguntó, sin contener la risita

«¿Sinceramente? Sí. Aún tenemos mucho que celebrar» dijo ella, y la sangre de Regina se disparó violentamente por las venas cuando la mano de Emma llegó a su nuca y los labios se pegaron a los suyos, provocándola.

«Te amo» dijo Regina, y Emma nada respondió, solo exploró su boca con la lengua, buscando la dulzura de la que nunca se cansaba, la dulzura que sería suya para siempre.

Con los labios pegados en placer y abandono, Regina inspiraba todo aquello que era Emma. El toque, el sabor y el chispazo de vida que seguía incendiando su mundo. La presencia de Emma la calmaba, sus brazos la protegían. Era Emma quien representaba el nuevo comienzo de una vida que jamás había imaginado que sería suya.

«Me has dado todo lo que podría haber imaginado y mucho más» dijo Emma, acariciándole suavemente el rostro «Espero haber hecho lo mismo por ti»

«Y tú entraste en mi vida como una tempestad y no has parado de agitar mi mundo desde entonces» dijo Regina, enlazando su cuello mientras le cubría el rostro de besos

«¿Acaso no soy lo máximo?» preguntó Emma, la sonrisa orgullosa jugueteando en los labios

«Sí, marisabidilla…¡eres lo máximo!» exclamó la morena, atrayéndola más hacia ella hasta caer juntas en la cama

Y el destino, por fin, jugó limpio. Dejó de lado sus perversos juegos y decidió darles un tiempo de amor y paz a las dos.

 **FIN**


End file.
